El Exilio Guarda Oportunidades
by Momo-AnarquiCat
Summary: AU. Law es un refugiado procedente de un país en guerra. No es fácil vivir como extranjero en un país extraño, y menos cuando eres pobre y tienes que hacerte cargo de tu hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, la fortuna, caprichosa, a veces sonríe y toma las formas más diversas. Por ejemplo, un chico con una sonrisa brillan /LawxLu posibles otras parejas
1. Serendipias

**_N/A_**:

La historia de "El Exilio Guarda Oportunidades" ocurre en un universo alterno que, si bien no es el nuestro (los países, etc, no serán los mismos, si no que estarán basados en el universo de One Piece), si que se parece. En esencia se tratará de un mundo moderno y más realista que la serie de origen. Dicho esto, está claro que One Piece no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Estos son propiedad de Eichiro Oda.

Dicho esto, he decidido escribir a un Luffy un pelín más maduro que en su obra de origen. Pensándolo bien, decidí que en un mundo más parecido al nuestro Luffy, al adaptarse, tendría una actitud menos niña. Esto no quiere decir que en esencia sea diferente. Es tan alegre, inocente e idealista como en su versión de capitán pirata.

La pareja principal de esta historia es LawLu, por cierto, porque son amor y vida. Pero no se descarta la aparición de otras parejas a lo largo de la historia.

Y... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**_"Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos."_**

_Rayuela - Julio Cortazar_

Había muchas cosas que la gente daba por sentado sobre Monkey D. Luffy y que no eran ciertas. Por ejemplo, todo el mundo asumía que era idiota. Y no, no lo era. No lo era teniendo en cuenta que las inteligencias son múltiples y que Luffy, por ejemplo, era increíblemente diestro en todo lo que atañía a la inteligencia emocional. Pero tampoco era estúpido en el sentido convencional. Sí, había sido un alumno desastre, pero no completamente desahuciado. Los profesores se dividían en dos bandos contrapuestos: los que lo amaban, y los que lo odiaban, y estos se correspondían precisamente con las asignaturas en las que brillaba y en las que era derechamente mediocre.

El resultado de aquello era que, cuando se había graduó del bachillerato, sus notas eran una colección de aprobados raspados en exámenes recuperatorios y sobresalientes que hizo a su abuelo pasarse las manos por la cara con cierta resignación. No parecía haber término medio con el muchacho. Lo más frustrante para Garp es que esos sobresalientes en, por ejemplo, lengua, filosofía o historia demostraban que el más pequeño de sus nietos hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de sacar notazas en matemáticas, física o química, _pero no había querido. _No le dijo nada, porque ya llevaba todos los años de su educación primaria y secundaria luchando con él por el mismo tema y a esas alturas no valía la pena todo, entre los dieces y nueves y los seises y cincos Luffy había tenido una media aceptable y había aprobado la selectividad, para sorpresa de muchos, sin despeinarse demasiado, entrando a la carrera de su elección: periodismo. Carrera que sin embargo había abandonado tras acabar el segundo semestre.

Otra cosa que la gente asumía de Luffy es que no le gustaba la soledad. Eso no era cierto. Luffy de hecho, apreciaba mucho poder estar solo. Si, era extrovertido y le encantaba, quizás más de lo debido, enredar con sus amigos, o simplemente con desconocidos a los que les sacaba conversación. Pero de vez en cuando le gustaba estar solo. Es más, lo necesitaba, como sucedía en ese momento.

Hay momentos que definen nuestras vidas de formas imposibles de imaginar. Que las marcan profundamente. Luffy caminaba sin rumbo en ese momento, y podría haber seguido cualquier camino para dirigirse a cualquier lugar del barrio. Era un barrio tranquilo, residencial, lleno de parques y cruzado por un plácido río. Literalmente cualquier banco de cualquier plaza era suficientemente bueno como para que el chico se sentara a reflexionar sobre su vida.

Pero Luffy vio a Sengoku, el amigo de su abuelo, caminando por la misma acera en dirección contraria a él mientras paseaba a su perro. Podría haber continuado su camino y saludarlo casualmente. Preguntarle cómo estaba, qué tal la jubilación… Pero, como precisamente, quería estar solo, la idea le producía una profunda pereza y desazón. No, no quería hablar con Sengoku. No quería que le preguntara sobre la carrera, sobre si tenía pensado qué hacer de ahora en adelante, si había encontrado un trabajo… No quería por nada del mundo tener ese tipo de conversación. Así que Luffy tomó la decisión crucial que cambiaría más de una vida para siempre. En vez de seguir recto, giró hacia el río mientras se ponía los cascos en las orejas para refugiarse en la música. Acto seguido, ya que iba por allí, cruzó el puente, y vio a tres patos nadar contracorriente con esfuerzo. Al verlos se acordó a de sus hermanos, que no estaban en casa ya, y de él mismo. Esto lo llenó de nostalgia, y cuando Luffy tenía nostalgia, le daban ganas de columpiarse. Y si quería columpiarse, solo había un sitio en que hacerlo a gusto.

Así que cruzó el río, y después del río, la avenida que constituía la columna vertebral del barrio. Justo enfrente estaba su colegio, el Going Merry, y nuevamente sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Esta vez pensó en sus amigos. Cada uno de ellos estaba afanado en sus vidas, haciendo cosas relevantes, y a Luffy esto le alegraba mucho. Lo que más quería era verlos a todos y cada uno de ellos triunfar en los caminos que habían elegido… Pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un peso frío en la boca del estómago.

Al lado del colegio estaba el parque, y Luffy se adentró en él. Caminó entre las zonas arboladas hasta llegar a las vías del tren que partían la zona verde en dos. Las cruzó también para finalmente llegar a una zona de juegos algo más desvencijada y solitaria que las otras. La tarde ya comenzaba a anaranjarse, y una suave brisa que anunciaba el final del verano se coló por debajo de su camiseta y acarició su frente, dándole cierta sensación de paz. Sin embargo un pensamiento ensombreció su mente, _"Ya es septiembre"_ se dijo, con cierta nota angustiada. Se quitó los casos para disfrutar de los sonidos del parque, y, tras sentarse en uno de los columpios, se balanceó suavemente, para finalmente incrementar la velocidad.

Lo de Luffy con los columpios eran palabras mayores. Sentía pasión por columpiarse desde pequeño. Le gustaba el viento contra su cuerpo, y sobre todo, la sensación de salto, de que si se atrevía a despegarse del columpio, su cuerpo podría salir volando, en vez de caer de vuelta al suelo. Luffy amaba esa breve pero intensa emoción, el ligero cosquilleo en la barriga y el roce de sus zapatillas contra el suelo de grava.

Pero entonces algo quebró el suave ambiente. Luffy agudizó el oído, inquieto. Parecía un leve quejido, el llanto, en voz muy baja, de un niño. ¿Sería un gato? Los gatos a veces suenan como niños. Luffy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Era físicamente incapaz de dejar a su merced a un animal abandonado, pero como llevara otro gato a casa igual lo echaban. En este momento, el joven estaba a punto de tomar la segunda gran decisión. Si lo hubiera dejado estar, su vida y la de muchas otras personas hubiera seguido un curso absolutamente distinto.

Pero era Luffy. Y Luffy era demasiado sensible al dolor ajeno como para simplemente hacerse a un lado. Así que saltó del columpio, interrumpiendo la magia de este, y aterrizó de forma elástica en el suelo. El columpio aún se balanceó un poco más, víctima de la inercia, hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo impulso. El chico miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen del sollozo. No, no era un gato, era humano. Había un tobogán, una red para trepar a la que seguramente no era buena idea subirse y… Si, de ahí venía el llanto. Era una estructura con forma de tren, con diferentes "habitáculos" en cada uno de los vagones. Luffy se acercó con cuidado.

Era una niña, de unos 10 años, morena. Vestía una chándal sucio que era varias tallas más grandes de lo que correspondía. En una de sus rodillas el pantalón estaba roto, y, a través del agujero, se veía una herida sangrante.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Luffy.

La niña levantó la vista. - No te importa – contestó huraña, de pronto enfada.

\- Si que me importa. Por eso pregunto. - contestó seriamente. Miró a la niña con más detenimiento. Tenía su mochila a su lado, y estaba mojada, igual que sus zapatos y pantalones, y tenía la cabeza llena de arena. Luffy conocía esa imagen. Era la imagen del bulling.

No es que él lo hubiera sufrido nunca. No así al menos. Tenía dos hermanos mayores que imponían lo suficiente como para que nadie en todo el patio de recreo soñara si quiera con tocarle un pelo. Si que le habían hecho algo de vacío más de una vez, nunca algo muy grave porque, por otro lado, había sabido ir recolectando buenos amigos… Y era ahí precisamente donde lo había presenciado ese tipo de imagen más de una vez. Ussuff con todo su pelo rizado lleno de arena, Nami encorvada para esconder el tamaño de su pecho o borrando entre lágrimas frases malintencionadas escritas en su pupitre, Coby, con el ojo morado llorando a moco tendido… Había pocas cosas en el mundo capaces de enervarlo como aquello.

La niña desvió la mirada, como con vergüenza – Se ríen de mi acento. - dijo con sencillez. Luffy parpadeó, la forma en que la pronunciaba las palabras, siseante, se le hacía muy cálida – Y de que mi ropa es vieja y me queda grande.

Luffy intentó no mostrar lo enfadado que estaba. Sabía que eso podía asustar a la niña. Ace siempre decía que él era como un niño, y por eso se le daba bien entenderse con ellos. Luffy opinaba que no era eso, que el secreto simplemente estaba en ser consciente de que los niños son personas. Con esfuerzo de introdujo en el vagón donde estaba la niña, encorvándose para que su cabeza no chocara con el techo.

\- Oh – dijo Luffy – Pues a mi la ropa grande me parece cómoda. - Se hizo un instante de silencio - ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Luffy.

\- Lamie – respondió la niña, mirándolo directamente por primera vez, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad - ¿ Por qué llevas eso? - preguntó señalando el sombrero de paja que su interlocutor tenía a su espalda.

\- Ah, esto – dijo Luffy tendiéndoselo para que pudiera observarlo. La niña lo tomó entre sus manos curiosa – me lo regaló un profesor que tuve cuando era algo más pequeño que tu. - le contó con una sonrisa.

\- Mis profes son todos tontos – dijo la niña devolviéndole el sombrero.

\- Shishishi suele pasar – rió Luffy – Pero este profe era especial.

\- ¿Shishishi? ¿En serio te ríes diciendo shishishi? - la niña rió – Que raro eres señor.

\- ¿Señor? Auch, eso duele – le contestó Luffy falsamente ofendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí Lamie?

\- Me escondo – respondió la niña con sencillez. Luffy la miró con tristeza y Lamie se revolvió inquieta.

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó de vuelta.

Luffy pensó en Sengoku viniendo hacia el y en como lo había rehuido cruzando el puente.

\- Pues ...- dudó un poco, pero al final le dedicó a la pequeña una sonrisa abierta y afable – creo que también me estoy escondiendo.

Lamie compuso una expresión de tanta angustia que Luffy se estremeció por dentro. - Así que los adultos también os escondéis a veces.

Luffy pensó un poco – Bueno – le respondió divertido ante la idea de que alguien lo considerara "adulto" – Creo que todos a veces lo necesitamos. Si las cosas van mal, y cuesta enfrentarse a las cosas difíciles, está bien esconderse para coger fuerzas. Luego siempre puedes volver. - terminó de explicarse.

Lamie negó con la cabeza – A veces no puedes volver – dijo encogiéndose sobre si misma. Luffy decidió no replicar. No sabía por qué lo estaba diciendo, y no veía bien contradecirla. Los niños eran personas para él, y eso implicaba que tuvieran sus propias opiniones. No era quien para desmentir su experiencia. Por eso, mejor, decidió enderezar la conversación hacia derroteros más constructivos.

\- Y… ¿de qué te escondes exactamente? - la observó de reojo. La niña pareció dudar unos segundos, batallando entre sus ganas de decirle y su orgullo. - ¡Te lo digo si me dices tú primero!

\- Shishishi – rió Luffy. Se rascó la cabeza pensando como explicarle a una niña las razones por las que había escapado de Sengoku. - Bueno, veamos… Yo el año pasado estaba estudiando, en la uni, ¿sabes? - la niña asintió – Pero… No me sentía muy bien. Supongo que lo que estaba estudiando me ¿decepcionó? Así que lo dejé. Pensé que iba a haber un gran lío en mi casa por eso, pero todos lo tomaron muy bien y eso … - sin querer Luffy se encogió un poco sobre si mismo – me hizo sentir peor. Así que me puse a trabajar todo el verano. Pero ahora ya terminó ese trabajo, y mis hermanos, todos mis amigos...Están haciendo sus vidas, pero yo sigo igual que cuando salí del cole como si hubiera vuelto al mismo punto. Y… Eso es todo. - explicó. Lamie lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre, así que el joven suspiró – Supongo que lo que pasa es que me siento un poco inútil, pero tampoco se qué hacer para dejar de sentirme así. Y el hecho de que la gente a mi alrededor en vez de enfadarse lo acepte lo empeora- sintetizó. Lamie cambió su expresión a una bastante más triste y asintió. Luffy carraspeó incómodo.

\- Te toca – le dijo al final, sonriendo invitadoramente para que la niña hablase.

\- Yo … - Lamie empezó a hablar y de pronto su voz se quebró y las lágrimas, a borbotones, comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos. Luffy, precupado, puso una mano en su hombro y la niña, no pudiendo aguantar más de lanzó a abrazarlo escondiendo su rostro en la camiseta del chico (que pronto acabaría llena de mocos y lágrimas). - Es que… Es que ¡Han estropeado los libros que me compró mi hermano! - siguió llorando la niña desconsolada – Y la mochila, y mi pantalón … - Luffy se quedó callado, dejando que la pequeña se desahogara mientras daba palmaditas en su espalda. Por dentro estaba mucho más que enfadado de lo que parecía por fuera, y se juró a si mismo que si algún día tenía hijos y se enteraba de que le hacían bulling a alguien, sabrían lo que eran los "puños de amor" de la familia Monkey. Lamie poco a poco se fue calmando, pero siguió abrazada al chico – El… El nunca me regaña. Nunca. Pero le va a molestar. Soy una molestia, lo se. Siempre está trabajando para que yo pueda tener mis cosas. Casi no duerme, ni come. En casa siempre está cansado… - la niña hablaba si pausas, como si de pronto se hubiera abierto una represa en su garganta y las palabras no hicieran más que salir atropelladamente por su boca – Intento no molestar, pero ahora…

\- Oye – dijo de pronto Luffy - ¿Sois solo tu hermano y tú?

Lamie asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga y sorbiéndose los mocos. Luffy le revolvió el pelo amistoso, y pudo notar toda la arena que tenía enredada.

\- Eh, eres super valiente, ¿lo sabías? - Lamie negó con la cabeza - ¡Claro que si! - la contradijo Luffy – Eres una guerrera. Y tu hermano también.

Lamie sonrió timidamente – Law es el más fuerte del mundo – aseguró, y Luffy asintió sonriente.

\- Pero, los hermanos guerreros tienen que confiar el uno en el otro – añadió con seriedad – Tienen que decirse la verdad. Los hermanos no pueden mentirse. A parte, tu no hiciste nada malo. Esto no es tu culpa de ninguna manera. Tu hermano tiene suerte de que te preocupes tanto por él. Así que ve a casa y habláis, ¿sí?

Lamie asintió. Luffy salió del tren seguido de la niña, pero esta en vez de irse se quedó de pie a su lado, mirándose los pies. A Luffy le daba pena dejarla sola, con su rodilla lastimada y toda mojada. Otra cosa que la gente daba por sentado sobre él es que era poco despistado y no se daba cuenta de las cosas. No era verdad, no del todo al menos. Con una mano tomó la mochila de la niña. Pesaba, y más con su contenido empapado como estaba. Sin decir nada se la echó al hombro.

\- Usted indica el camino, capitana – dijo a la pequeña, poniéndole su sombrero. La niña se agarró de su camiseta y sonrió agradecida antes de echar a caminar.

\- El que pisa las rallas pierdeee– dijo de pronto Luffy al llegar a una acera con baldosas y mirando que la niña (como toda niña que se precie) evitaba pisarlas. Era especialmente divertido en algunas zonas de la acera en que los baldosines se hacían especialmente pequeños.

Pronto la zona arbolada del barrio donde vivía Luffy dejó paso a una bastante más sucia y gris. En algunos portales se podían ver indigentes pidiendo y la acera estaba rota en más de un lugar. Luffy ya se esperaba ese cambio de paisaje, pero no dejó de entristecerle. En realidad le entristecía que en una misma ciudad pudiera haber realidades tan diferentes.

\- Lamie – llamó. La niña hizo un puchero.

\- Es Capitana Lamie para tí – puntualizó. Luffy rio.

\- Perdón, mi Capitana

\- ¿Decías? - concedió Lamie con fingida altivez.

\- ¿Vuelves del cole tu sola todos los días?

\- Sí – respondió. Luffy frunció el ceño, no le hacía ninguna gracia que una niña caminara sola por aquel barrio - Mi hermano no llega hasta las seis

El chico miró la hora en su teléfono. Eran las siete. El hermano de Lamie debía estar preocupado… Lamie tiró de su camiseta indicándole que doblaran por una calle. - Por aquí – le dijo.

Doblaron la esquina y más adelante vieron un hombre joven, moreno, hablaba nervioso por el móvil mientras caminaba en círculos delante del portal. Fuera lo que fuere de lo que hablaba estaba muy alterado. El hombre cortó y se giró en un gesto ofuscado, quedando de cara a ellos. Luffy nunca olvidó, por más años que pasaron, la expresión de aquel chico al ver a Lamie. Fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo y todas las arrugas que contracturaban su rostro de preocupación se despejaran - ¡Lamie! - la llamó con una voz de alivio tal que a Luffy se le partió el corazón. Pero la alegría en el rostro del joven desconocido duró poco, y frunció el ceño en cuanto vió a Luffy - ¿Qui….? - empezó a preguntar, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Lamie corrió hacia el y Luffy, detrás, apretó el paso. - ¡Law! - gritó la niña, sin dejar al chico terminar de formular su pregunta - ¡Este es Luffy! No te enojes con él por favor, me ayudó. - las lágrimas de la niña comenzaron a brotar de nuevo - ¡Lo..Lo siento! Los libros se mojaron y… - No pudo seguir hablando porque su hermano mayor hincó la rodilla en el suelo y la estrechó en un abrazo. - Ah, Lamie. Estaba tan preocupado… Cuando no te vi en casa temí lo peor. - La apartó un poco de sí y entonces se fijó en la rodilla lastimada y el pelo enmarañado lleno de arena. Frunció el ceño otra vez, y al sumar dos más dos, lo frunció aún más. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lamie se mordió el labio y miró hacia atrás, buscando a Luffy. - Los hermanos no se mienten – musitó.

\- Exacto. Nunca – asintió Luffy seriamente.

Antes de que Lamie dijera nada pasó una moto acelerando por la calle y ensordeciéndolos con el rugir del motor. Law la miró irse con mala cara, para luego volver los ojos otra vez al rostro de su hermana, intentando componer una sonrisa – Pero me lo cuentas arriba ¿vale? Tenemos que desinfectar esa herida y habrá que cambiarte de ropa.

\- Quiero que Luffy suba conmigo – dijo Lamie en un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas. Luffy balanceó su peso de un pie a otro, algo incómodo. Law se pasó la mano por la cara visiblemente frustrado.

\- Lamie, probablemente este chico tiene cosas que hacer. Ya le hemos quitado mucho tiempo – le dijo a la niña y mirando de reojo a Luffy, que parecía nervioso. Lamie simplemente se arrimó a Luffy y le cogió del borde de la camiseta, dejando claro que no iba a ceder. - Hay que agradecerle – dijo con seriedad – Y quiero enseñarle mi colección de caracolas – agregó algo sonrojada y en voz más baja.

Luffy sonrió al verla. Al principio le había parecido huraña, pero realmente era una niña muy adorable, más si llevaba todavía su sombrero. Observó luego al hermano mayor. Saltaba a la vista que tenían una gran diferencia de edad, probablemente el tal Law era incluso mayor que él. Vestía ropa limpia pero vieja y raída, unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra, en la mano llevaba una boina moteada que se había quitado para mirar bien a su hermana. Tenía el rostro delgado (quizás demasiado) y unas marcadas ojeras. Luffy decidió (intuitivamente, como siempre que decidía estas cosas) que era una buena persona.

\- En realidad – dijo el menor de los dos poniendo una mano en el hombro de la niña – No tengo nada que hacer. Y… me encantaría ver tu colección caracolas. Pero, ¿te parece otro día? Quizás es mejor que hables con tu hermano sola...- Lamie negó con la cabeza y miró sus propios pies con el ceño fruncido. Law se puso de pie y lanzó un suspiro, mirando al chico de frente.

\- Lo siento – dijo el mayor mientras se calaba la gorra resignado. - ¿Te apetece un café? - agregó mientras estiraba la mano para recoger la mochila de su hermana pequeña.

Luffy le sonrió abiertamente – No es ninguna molestia, de verdad. - aseguró mientras seguía al mayor de los tres adentrándose en el portal, con Lamie aún aferrada a su camiseta.

\- Hay muchas escaleras. Lo siento – se disculpó Law agachando la cabeza. Luffy negó con la cabeza mientras seguía a la pequeña familia por el oscuro descansillo del edificio. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras en silencio. Era un quinto sin ascensor. Llegaron finalmente hasta la puerta del apartamento – Adelante – dijo el mayor – abriendo la puerta. Luffy entró en el lugar encontrando lo que esperaba. Un departamento pequeño y oscuro, con una ventana insuficiente para iluminar el interior y cubierto de una moqueta que pedía a gritos ser cambiada. En las paredes podían apreciarse clarar manchas de humedad y los muebles estaban viejos y desvencijados. Los típicos muebles que el dueño del departamento dejó allí sin más, o que se recogen de la basura por encontrarse aún "usables", que no en buen estado. Un sofá viejo, una mesa de comedor redonda, y vieja y unas sillas viejas. Era todo lo que había en el pequeño salón. No obstante, estaba sumamente limpio y ordenado.

\- Lamie – dijo el joven – Ve a ducharte ahora y te pones el pijama ¿vale? Y echa todo en la ropa sucia. Luffy, ¿verdad? Ponte cómodo.

\- ¡Vale! - dijo la niña metiéndose en el único dormitorio que había en el piso. Luffy, incómodo se sentó en el sofá. Law se descolgó la mochila de la niña y la vació sobre la mesa. Los libros estaban empapados y en un estado lamentable. Hizo una mueca de preocupación. Todo ese material escolar había costado un dineral que ahora mismo no tenía, y no sabía como podría reponerlo. ¿Tendrían los libros de texto en la biblioteca del colegio? Esperaba que sí. Quizás Lamie podría usar esos mientras Law los iba reponiendo poco a poco. Con un gesto cansado colgó la mochila en el respaldo de una silla, que luego apartó para sentarse en ella. Esperaba que la mochila estuviera seca para la mañana siguiente, aunque estaba tan empapada que lo dudaba… Pero no podía enviar a Lamie al colegio con una bolsa otra vez.

\- Yo tengo una mochila de sobra – dijo Luffy de pronto – No se si a Lamie le gustará. Pero si quieres puedo pasar a dejártela luego. No vivo taaaan lejos de aquí. - Law alzó la vista como si acabara de recordar que el muchacho sonriente estaba allí.

\- No – dijo Law, cansado – No puedo pedirte que encima hagas eso. Ya es bastante que trajeras a Lamie hasta aquí.

\- No es nada- replicó Luffy, pero entendía como se sentía el hombre. - ¿Lamie va al Going Merry verdad? - Law asintió – Entonces, si quieres, podemos encontrarnos a medio camino, en el puente que cruza las vías, mañana antes de que entre a clases. Eso no va a estar seco – le propuso señalando la mochila. Law iba a replicar pero Luffy se adelantó – De verdad, no me supone nada. Vivo a 10 minutos de ahí. Puedo ir mientras paseo al perro.

Law se rindió. No quería pero se rindió. Estaba demasiado cansado para batallar con una ayuda que era evidente que necesitaba – Gracias – dijo al final, con simpleza – Y gracias por traerla hasta aquí. Me estaba volviendo loco para encontrarla.

En ese instante sonó un móvil y Law se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¿Sí? Sí, no te preocupes. Apareció, y está bien – Luffy pensó que debía estar hablando con la persona con la que conversaba cuando había llegado con Lamie – No, no. No te preocupes Kid, no necesitamos nada. De verdad. Si, está bien. Nos vemos – colgó y luego miró a Luffy. - Disculpa, era un amigo al que le avisé por si había visto a Lamie. Estaba preocupado.

Luffy asintió sin decir mucho. Por alguna razón se sentía apagado. Había muchas cosas que estaban mal ahí. Como que Law luciera tan asustado por el estado de una mochila de los chinos o que evidentemente los dos hermanos compartieran la misma habitación (a menos que alguno durmiera en el sofá, que era igual de triste). Luffy no era ajeno a esas situaciones, de hecho, había pasado su primera infancia en un barrio muy parecido a ese, y quizás por eso mismo es que le dolía encontrarse con gente en tal situación.

Lamie salió del cuarto con una toalla y ropa cogida entre los brazos. Antes de dirigirse al baño se acercó a Luffy y le devolvió el sombrero .

\- ¡Gracias!- le dijo intentando imprimir entusiasmo en su voz. No quería que la niña lo notara triste.

\- No te vayas antes de que salga – le pidió Lamie. Luffy se sorprendió un segundo.

\- Claro que no – le aseguró, y se llevó una mano a la frente, en forma de saludo militar – Como ordene mi capitana.

Lamie sonrió y se dirigió al baño más tranquila. Al poco rato se empezó a oir el correr del agua.

\- Lamie nunca pide cosas egoístas – comentó entonces Law. Luffy lo miró sin entender. - Quiero decir que nunca pide nada ni se queja. - al menor de los dos no pasó por alto la ternura que el de las ojeras imprimía en su voz – Me sorprende mucho que me haya insistido para dejarte pasar, porque nunca hace berrinches por nada. No se que hiciste, pero gracias.

Luffy se revolvió – Bueno, no mucho. Solo hablé con ella – le expresó algo conmovido. Law se levantó y se dirigió a la minúscula cocina haciendo un gento a Luffy para que continuara. Este lo siguió pero se quedó en el umbral de la puerta. No había espacio para dos personas en esa cocina, incluso si Luffy no era muy grande ni alto. - Uhm… No se mucho de la situación pero se nota que está aguantando muchas cosas. - agregó. Law asintió mientras empezó a calentar agua en una tetera, que como casi todo en aquella casa, tenía de pinta de necesitar ser reemplazada pronto. Luego se volteó y se dirigió a la puertecita de la despensa de donde sacó sacó café instantáneo y chocolate en polvo.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta el café? - preguntó. - ¿Solo, con leche…?

\- Pues la verdad … - Luffy dudó un momento – En realidad prefiero el chocolate – admitió al fin. El mayor lo miró un instante y sonrío de lado, algo divertido. Luffy se puso colorado hasta las orejas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor y que, involuntariamente, ensanchó su sonrisa. No hambía sido con maldad, sencillamente le había hecho gracia que el joven tuviera un gusto tan infantil. Le había parecido ¿tierno? Si, esa era la palabra. Y encajaba con la impresión que tenía de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía su edad y lo observó más detenidamente. Era difícil de descifrar, un cuerpo pequeño y delgado y un rostro vivaz e imberbe. Lo mismo podía tener 15 que 18.

\- Dos leches con chocolate entonces – dijo mientras se aproximaba a la nevera para sacar el cartón. Al levantarlo se congeló por un segundo. Casi no quedaba. Daba para dos vasos más pero luego de eso se acabaría. Eso significaba que Lamie no tendría con qué desayunar. Se fijó de nuevo en la nevera y constató, aliviado, que al menos quedaban aún un par de yogures. Su mente no paraba de hacer cuentas. También se estaban acabado el aceite y el papel higiénico, y ahora tenía que comprar al menos un cuaderno y lápices para que Lamie tuviera con qué hacer los deberes. Podía racionar el aceite si comían cosas hervidas y solo lo usaban para aliñar. Estaría soso a morir, pero así podían prescindir de gastar ese dinero… Cuentas y más cuentas. La cabeza de Law siempre estaba haciendo cuentas, como si fuera un malabarista cerebral constante. Luffy se dió cuenta de que algo le preocupaba y decidió llamar su atención para distraerlo.

\- Entonceees – preguntó con aire distraído - ¿Cómo era que te llamabas tu? Lamie me lo dijo pero soy un desastre con los nombres.

\- Trafalgar D. Water Law – respondió el mayor desviando la vista hacia él y regresando a la realidad.

\- Tr...Tra… Torao. Te voy a llamar Torao – respondió entonces Luffy antes de sonreír muy abiertamente al hombre que tenía delante.

\- ¿To… Torao?- replicó este con cara de absoluta incredulidad. De pronto la risa se escapó de su boca – Oh, dios. Que nombre tan ridículo – dijo. Pero estaba muy lejos de sentirse disgustado. Luffy se rió a su vez satisfecho, y pensó que en realidad, el recién bautizado Torao era una persona bastante atractiva cuando reía.

\- ¡Luffy!- se oyó la voz de Lamie saliento del baño - ¡Ven! Te quiero mostrar mi colección.

\- Creo que te reclaman – dijo entonces Law, aún divertido, mientras señalaba con la barbilla a su hermana pequeña, que tiraba de la camiseta de su nuevo amigo.

\- Shishishi – rió el chico, para luego darse vuelta y seguir a la niña hacia su habitación. - ¡A ver, a ver! Buaaaah, Lamie, esto de aquí es un tesoro. ¡Cuantas hay! - se escuchó su voz entusiasmada desde el cuarto.

_"__Shishishi"_ pensó Law, volviendo a reír para sus adentros_ "¿Quién se ríe diciendo shishishi?"_


	2. Acostumbrarse

**_"- No – dijo el principito. – Busco amigos. ¿Qué significa "domesticar" ?_**

**_\- Es algo demasiado olvidado – dijo el zorro. – Significa "crear lazos..."_**

**_\- ¿Crear lazos ?_**

**_ \- Claro – dijo el zorro. – Todavía no eres para mí más que un niño parecido a otros cien mil niños. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que un zorro parecido a otros cien mil zorros. Pero, si me domesticas, tendremos necesidad uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo. Yo seré para ti único en el mundo. "_**

****_El Principito - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

\- Tenía las cejas en forma de es-pi-ral – dijo Lamie poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. La niña se había inclinado sobre la mesa del comedor en donde reposaba su taza vacía ya vacía. Era especialmente graciosa porque tenía unos bastante notorios bigotes de leche chocolatada alrededor de la boca. Law, en un gesto mecánino ya, tomó una servilleta y se los limpió para desagrado de la niña.

\- ¿Cómo alguien va a tener las cejas así? - cuestionó divertido.

\- Bueno, pues las tenía así. - Dijo la niña ofendida de que su relato fuera puesto en duda – Te lo juro. A parte tampoco es taaaan raro ¿no? Quiero decir, Kid ni siquiera tiene cejas – rebatió.

Law rió un poco– Tienes razón – le concedió – Ve a lavar tu taza, anda.

La niña obedeció rápidamente, tomó la taza y desapareció en dirección a la cocina mientras que Law la seguía con la mirada. Acto seguido se acercó su propia taza a la boca y dio un sorbo a su café (solo y bien cargado, sin azucar, como le gustaba tomarlo)

Desde que Luffy apareciera habían pasado ya un par de meses. Estaban ya en noviembre y el muchacho del sombrero de paja se había incrustado en sus vidas cotidianas con firmeza. Su rastro se podía apreciar en varios pequeños, sutiles, pero importantes cambios. Algunos físicos, como el hecho de que las ojeras de Law habían disminuído ostensiblemente y su rostro se veía menos demacrado, y otros más sutiles, como que cada vez sonreía con más frecuencia.

Pero quizás el cambio más notorio era la propia Lamie. La niña había empezado a comportarse como lo que era, una niña, y Law no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Su hermana jugaba, reía más, se enfadaba y hacía pucheros ...En general, era mucho más expresiva y se limitaba menos que antes a la hora de hacer saber que deseaba o qué le molestaba. También hablaba mucho más con él, en general. Incluso se había hecho muy amiga de un par de niños en el colegio, unos mellizos llamados Tama y Momonosuke con los que solía jugar y había subido sus notas. Todo eso, Law lo sabía, era gracias a la influencia de Luffy.

Después del día en que quedaron para que el chico le dejara su mochila a Lamie, se habían visto casi a diario. Al principio los acompañaba dando un paseo hasta el colegio, como si se los hubiera encontrado por casualidad, y luego se despedía de Law para dirigirse a su casa. Pasado unos días, el joven, en vez de irse directamente, acompañaba a Law hasta la parada del metro dónde tomaba el subterráneo para llegar a su trabajo. Algunas veces se quedaba callado mientras caminaba a su lado con aire distraído y una sonrisa en la cara, otras veces le hablaba de trivialidades. Al final siempre se despedía en la boca del metro con una expresión afable . _"¡Hasta mañana Torao!" _canturreaba de forma alegre.

Law no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero no tenía fuerzas para rechazar su compañía, y a decir verdad, tampoco quería. No era muy pródigo en palabras y en general se mantenía de un humor bastante arisco, pero no le desagradaba la presencia del muchacho. A parte Luffy era hábil para hacer sentir las cosas naturales. Si había que hablar hablaba y si no, se limitaba a encaminarse con andar despistado al lado suyo, en un cómodo silencio… Y lo más importante, era evidente que le hacía bien a Lamie, y en la escala de prioridades de Law, el bienestar de su hermana era lo primero.

Tiempo después Luffy se ofreció a pasar a buscar a Lamie al colegio para que la niña no tuviera que pasar sola las horas que tardaba Law en volver del trabajo. Al principio este se había negado rotundamente intentando poner algo de sentido y cordura a la situación, pero no había resultado. Primero porque la propia Lamie quería, y segundo porque Luffy lo había propuesto de tal forma que era difícil negarse. El chico había entendido que Law era cerrado y orgulloso, que le costaba un mundo aceptar ayuda o expresar sus necesidades, y por eso ofrecía las cosas de forma casual, como quien no quiere la cosa, haciéndolo parecer algo sin importancia. Que no fuera evidente ni que estaba ofreciendo ayuda ni que esa ayuda era necesitada.

Así fue cómo, partir de ese momento, se empezaron a ver también por las tardes, y poco a poco se fue forjando una suerte de rutina. Luffy había encontrado esas horas entre que Lamie salía del colegio y Law llegaba del trabajo el espacio perfecto para pasear a la niña por toda clase de sitios. Era como si todos los días hubiera un plan, algo divertido que hacer juntos, para hacer de los días de chiquilla algo memorable . A veces eran cosas sencillas como ir al parque con Momo y Tama, y en otras ocasiones cosas más especiales y fuera de lo común, como ir al cine, al museo arqueólogico ( a una visita guiada por nada más y nada menos que la directora del mismo) o a un concierto de violín. En todos los casos Luffy se aseguraba de que nadie, ni él mismo ni el propio Law, tuviera que gastar ni un miserable céntimo. El mayor de los dos sospechaba la razón: él mismo no podía pagar, y se negaría en redondo si Luffy tuviera que hacerlo. Por eso el menor se las arreglaba, tirando de sus amistades, para construír todos esos panoramas completamente gratis.

Y es que ¡Qué amistades! Law no se podía explicar como alguien en el mundo podía tener un grupo de amigos tan grande, todos ellos cercanos, y al mismo tiempo tan extremadamente dispares entre sí. Sabía que él no era precisamente un ejemplo de sociabilidad (solo conocía a Kid y a Boney, sus compañeros de trabajo, y al propio Luffy) pero es que lo del "Sombrero de Paja" (cómo lo llamaba en venganza por el consabido "Torao") era demasiado. Su grupo de amigos iba desde un maestro de karate gigantesco de mediana edad hasta la joven hija de un magnate de los negocios, pasando por un violinista cuarentón, un campeón internacional de kendo o un grupo de alegres drag queens. Ahora mismo Lamie le había estado contando sobre la última adición al largo listados de "mejores amigos" de Luffy: el cocinero de las cejas como espirales. ¿Dónde, cuándo y cómo había sido capaz el muchacho de recolectar semejante colección? Era un completo misterio.

Law lamentaba, hasta cierto punto, no poder formar parte de estos planes para poder compartir esas experiencias con su hermana, pero por otro lado se sentía aliviado. Su cansancio era peremne, y dudaba poder seguir el ritmo del incansable dúo que formaban Lamie y Luffy. A parte tenía su lado bueno. Incluso él, que no se detenía demasiado a pensar en según qué cosas, apreciaba la calidez que suponía llegar a casa para ser recibido por ambos. A Lamie siempre le brillaban los ojos y se abalanzaba sobre su hermano para contarle de forma atropellada todo lo que había visto, vivido y experimentado en el día. El verla así era un bálsamo para Law, un momento cálido del día que atesoraba y que le recordaba que todo el esfuerzo que había realizado y realizaba valía la pena. En esos momentos solía cruzar una mirada agradecida con Luffy que le respondía con la más amplia de sus sonrisas.

A veces el Sombrero de Paja traía comida, con su habitual actitud desentendida, y se quedaba a cenar. En esos días el ambiente cálido se extendía hasta por la noche cuando Luffy, después de varias horas de jugar alegremente con Lamie, se marchaba para su casa. Law no era muy comunicativo, y a veces temía que Luffy se aburriera de su compañía, aunque ese no parecía ser el caso. Algo debían tener su hermana y él, porque aquellas tardes se volvieron más y más habituales. Fuese como fuese, la hora de llegar a casa para encontrarse con su hermana y su amigo era el momento preferido del día para Law, y sin querer, se encontraba esperando ansioso por ello las horas previas a terminar su jornada laboral.

Con todo, que Lamie estuviera más comunicativa y expresiva tenía sus inconvenientes.

Después de lavar su taza, la niña tomó sus útiles escolares y se dispuso a hacer los deberes bajo la distraída mirada de su hermano. Tras un rato Law pensó que quizás estaba teniendo problemas para entender los ejercicios, pues hacía bastante que no escribía nada, y miraba la hoja de papel que tenía en frente con el ceño fruncido.

\- No entiendo – dijo al fin la niña.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? - dijo Law irguiéndose para poder asistir a su hermana. Su voz sonaba levemente exasperada, y con razón. No sería la primera vez que tenía que reaprender conocimientos bastante inútiles que jamás en su vida usaría con el fin de ayudar a su pequeña hermana, que, muy probablemente, olvidaría todo tras dar el examen. ¿Para qué enseñaban cosas tan inservibles?

\- No entiendo como es que Luffy no tiene novia – aclaró Lamie. Law casi se atragantó con el café.

\- ¿Qué?- el joven se dio cuenta con pavor que Lamie tenía casi diez años ya y que dentro de nada sería una adolescente. Le causaba verdadero terror la incógnita sobre como iba a enfrentar esa etapa, y la deriva que estaba tomando la conversación evidenciaba que el temido momento llegaría muy pronto. Demasiado.

\- ¡Piénsalo! - se quejó Lamie – Es que, quiero decir... Las amigas de Luffy son todas MUY bonitas. - se explicó mirando a su hermano de frente. Law enarcó una ceja. - Y Luffy es genial. - afirmó muy convencida - ¿Cómo es que no tiene novia?

\- Bueno, quizás no le interesa. - contestó el mayor.

\- ¡Pero es raro! - insistió la niña – El es increíble, es muy raro que no tenga una novia … No puede ser que no le guste a nadie. -

\- Bueno Lamie, ¿Quizás tuvo alguna vez y justo ahora no? Que le gustes a alguien no implica que esa persona te tenga que gustar a ti. Haz los deberes, venga.

La niña se volvió a concentrar en el libro de ejercicios que tenía delante, e hizo un par de cuentas. Entonces, volvió a quedarse concentrada mirando un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente. Law la miró con temeroso, sabiendo que volvería a la carga.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no tienes novia? - preguntó la niña, volviendo a sobresaltar a su hermano.

\- Porque ahora mismo no me interesa – declaró con cautela.

\- Pero Boney es guapa – cuestionó la niña. Law se pasó la mano por la cara preguntándose que había hecho para merecer este tipo de interrogatorio.

\- No se trata de si es guapa o no Lamie, Boney es mi amiga, y no me interesa algo así por el momento - _"y probablemente nunca me interese"_ agregó mentalmente.

\- Es mi culpa – dijo Lamie de pronto. No lo estaba preguntando.

\- ¿Qué? - Law no había pasado por alto el tono apesadumbrado de la niña – No, Lamie, no.

\- Cómo tienes que cuidarme … - empezó a decir la pequeña, en voz baja y acongojada.

\- Lamie – dijo su hermano muy serio, inclinándose hacia ella y tomando su rostro entre las manos para que lo mirara a los ojos – Te prometo que no es eso. Para nada. Si una mujer no entendiera que yo debo cuidar de ti y no respetara eso no habría forma de que yo quisiera estar con ella. Punto. No hay más. - le aseguró – Y de todas maneras, de verdad, es que ahora no estoy interesado en eso. Ni siquiera de me había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Entiendes? - Lamie asintió con la cabeza y Law le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

\- De todas maneras si quieres tener novia por mi está bien – dijo la niña, muy convencida. Law se apretó el puente de la nariz, rogando que la conversación quedase zanjada ya - O...- Lamie bajó mucho la voz – O novio.

Si antes Law casi se había atragantado con el café ahora sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Lamie debió darse cuenta de su reacción porque enrojeció profusamente.

\- Es queeee…. - empezó a explicar – El otro día vi a los amigos de Luffy, ya sabes, el del pelo verde y el de las cejas …

\- Lamie, no son "el del pelo verde y el de las cejas" - la paró Law, que a pesar del estado de profundo asombro en el que se encontraba aún conservaba lo suficiente de sus sentidos como para apuntalar la educación de su hermana – esa gente tiene nombres, asumo.

\- ¡Pero es que si te digo los nombres no sabes quienes son! - refunfuñó ella. Law tuvo que darle la razón. Era físicamente incapaz de recordar todos los nombres que componían la red de amigos de Luffy

\- Pues busca otra forma de referirte a ellos – insisitió, sinembargo.

\- Pues… El cocinero y el… - al no recordar la palabra quería decir hizo un gesto con sus manos como si blandiera una espada.

\- El campeón de kendo – completó su hermano.

\- ¡Si eso! Pues, los vi… Ya sabes, dándose un beso … - la niña se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo el mismo tono de voz que pondría alguien para revelar un importante y escabroso secreto de estado – en la boca.

Law se rascó la cabeza, bastante seguro de que todo ese asunto de las novias (y novios) había sido planteado por la pequeña niña como una estrategia para llegar a este punto de la conversación, que era el que verdaderamente le interesaba. Y él había caído redondo, vilmente manipulado.

La verdad es que no tenía prejuicios de ese tipo. Incluso era consciente de que ya debería haber tratado esos asuntos con su hermana desde hacía tiempo, pero, por alguna razón, hablar sobre todo aquello se le hacía terriblemente incómodo. El no había tenido una infancia o adolescencia normales, y por tanto, en esos aspectos, tampoco había podido desarrollarse con normalidad. Esa era quizás la razón por la que se sentía absolutamente perdido a la hora de tratar aquel tema con su hermana, a pesar de que era consciente de que, en realidad, era importante hacerlo.

\- Supongo que no fuiste a decirles nada ...- preguntó al fin. Temía que Lamie, en su inocencia, hubiera hecho sentir incómodos a los dos hombres.

\- ¡Claro que no! - enrojeció Lamie – Le… Le pregunté a Luffy después.

\- Y, ¿qué te dijo? - inquirió Law, pensando que quizás ese era un buen punto de partida para la conversación que era evidente que tenían que tener.

\- Pues… Me dijo que era algo que tendrías que explicarme tú mejor – respondió Lamie – Pero qué a veces hay chicos a los que les gustan otros chicos, o chicas que les gustan otras chicas. Y que si ambas personas se quieren está bien que sean felices juntos.

Law suspiró – Tiene razón. Yo pienso como el Sombrero de Paja, si ambas personas se quieren, no hay más vueltas que darle y está perfecto. - hizo una pausa valorando cómo continuar. Ya que iban a hablar de homosexualidad, quería hablarlo con franqueza. - Pero también hay gente a la cual cosas como la de los dos amigos de Luffy les dan mucha rabia, miedo de hecho. Incluso lo persiguen- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda – Pero yo creo que eso está mal. - sentenció – Hay muchas cosas que perseguir, pero no el hecho de que a alguien le guste lo que sea que le guste. - Lamie lo escuchaba muy seriamente, y Law supo que era posible que esta conversación la recordara para siempre – Te cuento esto para que estés prevenida, porque vas a encontrarte personas así, y a veces tendrás que lidiar con ellas. Hay muchas formas de pensar en el mundo, y no todas son pacíficas. Lamentablemente hay personas que piensan que cosas como estas te hacen menos…

\- Cómo la gente que habla mal de nosotros – relacionó Lamie con tristeza – por ser de Flevalence.

Law asintió con gravedad – Exacto, es lo mismo. U hombres que piensan que las mujeres son menos capaces –

\- ¡En clase hay uno así! ¡Jones! - observó Lamie - ¡Dice que las chicas no pueden jugar fútbol! Es un idiota.

\- Es un idiota – confirmó Law.

Sintió otro escalofrío y observó atentamente la cara de su hermanita, que fruncía el ceño mientras relacionaba ideas y sucesos. Casi podían verse los engranajes trabajando dentro suyo. De pronto una ansiedad enorme se apoderó de Law, recordando, precisamente, que la adolescencia de Lamie estaba cerca. Daría cualquier cosa porque nunca tuviera que encontrarse con hombres así, pero también sabía que era imposible que eso no sucediera. Para sorpresa de la niña, tiró de ella para atraerla hacia sí mismo y apresarla en un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa- inquirió sorprendida.

\- Nada. Que si alguien te toca un pelo alguna vez, lo mato – contestó Law, muy convencido.

\- Que raro estás – dijo por toda respuesta la pequeña.Aún así, le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo a su hermano.

Incluso si lo había pasado mal, Law estaba contento de haber tenido esa charla con Lamie. Quizás ella no era la única que se estaba volviendo más expresiva.

Siguieron pasando los días. Luffy se encontraba con ellos por las mañanas y los acompañaba hasta el colegio. Luego por las tardes, iba a recoger a Lamie y se quedaba con ella hasta que llegaba Law y al menos dos veces a la semana cenaba con ellos. Noviembre avanzaba, el clima se volvía cada vez más frío y las hojas de los árboles tapizaban el suelo de la ciudad que se había engalanado ya de luces, al menos en los barrios buenos, para recibir las navidades y el nuevo año. A veces Law se sorprendía pensando en como era su vida antes de que el Sombrero de Paja llegara a ella, o más bien, como habían podido, el y Lamie, soportarla. El ser humano era curioso, podía acostumbrarse a lo que fuera, para bien o para mal. Y ellos se habían acostumbrado a Luffy.

Era viernes y Law estaba solo en casa. Lamie se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Tama y Momo, por lo que no esperaba a nadie. Se sentía un poco sólo, pero le alegraba que su hermana tuviera amistades. A parte, los padres de los mellizos, Kinemon y Tsurujo, habían demostrado ser excelentes personas y era bueno que Lamie pudiera participar de un ambiente tan sano, contando con buenos amigos. Hasta hace unos meses la vida social de su hermana era casi tan nula como la suya propia.

Sin embargo, encontrarse solo en casa se le hacía pesado. Hacía mucho, muchísimo, que no estaba solo de verdad. Agobiado por la sensación, decidió hacerse cargo de las tareas del hogar con el fin de distraerse, y en eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre. Extrañado fue a abrir la puerta, suponiendo que debía tratarse de algún vendedor ambulante o el predicador de una secta. Las dos opciones eran molestas, pero esta última posibilidad lo ponía de un verdadero mal humor.

Pero no, detrás de la puerta estaba Luffy, sonriente.

\- ¡Hola Torao!

\- Sombrero de Paja – parpadeó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Shishishi – el chico rió risueño – Pues venir a verte Torao, ¿qué más?

Law se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con Luffy sin que Lamie fuera el motivo directo. El joven traía unas bolsas que pasó a dejar a la cocina como si el departamento fuera suyo. - Sanji me dio comida que les sobró en el restaurante, es lasaña– explicó. Law supuso que Sanji debía ser el nombre del cocinero de las cejas rizadas. - ¡Es mucha para mi solo así que vine a compartirla contigo! - ahí estaba de nuevo la desentendida amabilidad de Luffy. Era mentira. No era posible que hubiera en el mundo demasiada comida para el Sombrero de Paja, y Law lo sabía por cómo el muchacho miraba siempre lo que sobrara en la mesa las veces que habían cenado juntos. Se palpaban sus ansias de abalanzarse sobre el último puñado de galletas o el pedacito sobrante de pizza. Sin embargo nunca lo hacía, y Law sabía por qué: esas galletas podían ser la merienda de Lamie mañana y el pedazo de pizza su desayuno. De hecho tenía la certeza de que la costumbre de Luffy de cenar con ellos era su manera de hacerle más llevadero el gasto que suponía mantener la nevera llena, y Law, aunque moriría antes de admitirlo abiertamente, estaba muy agradecido por ello.

\- Pero no tenías que venir hasta aquí Sombrero de Paja – replicó. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera de los muchos amigos del chico era mejor compañía que él, porque buen conversador desde luego que no era. Podía entender su presencia cuando era relativa a Lamie, era evidente el cariño que se habían cogido el uno al otro, pero Lamie no estaba en ese momento, y eso lo confundía. Por primera vez el chico no venía a ver a su hermana, si no que venía verlo a él, lo cual era difícil de encajar.

\- Vine porque que quería venir Torao, no porque tuviera que hacerlo. - La respuesta sencilla y directa tomó por sorpresa a Law, y no supo que replicarle.

El chico se sentó en una silla de la mesa y tomó su consabido sombrero de paja para juguetear con el de forma distraía. Law se sentó también, en frente. No sabía muy bien que hacer, o de que hablar. Esas cosas no se le daban bien, y no estaba Lamie para meter bulla y distender el ambiente. Sin embargo no hizo falta que dijera nada.

\- La verdad – Luffy rompió el silencio y miró a Law con una sonrisa cansada muy impropia de él – es que me he peleado con mi abuelo.

\- Vaya … - contestó Law vagamente. No sabía que decir, y y lo aturullaba un poco la idea de que el joven le contara abiertamente un problema personal. Si lo pensaba bien, no era mucho lo que sabía de Luffy (igual que Luffy sabía muy poco, menos aún, de él). Sabía de sus amigos por los relatos de Lamie, que tenía diecinueve años, que antes estudiaba periodismo, era el menor de tres hermanos y vivía con su abuelo. Nada más, todo información muy básica. Por alguna razón, que el chico estuviera allí para verlo a él y contarle un problema como eselo ponía a la defensiva, como si estuviera en una posición vulnerable. Era evidente que Luffy se estaba aproximando a la siguiente barrera que quedaba por tumbar entre ellos, y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente expuesto.

\- No es nada grave – meneó la cabeza el del sombrero de paja – Pero me ha sentado mal. Y bueno, no quería estar solo – al decir esto último alzó la vista hacia Law y le regaló otra de sus enormes sonrisas que Law recibió con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - le ofreció. La expresión de Luffy se ensombreció un instante y esto preocupó a Law. Se mantenia su sonrisa, pero esta era ahora avergonzada, y bastante triste.

\- ¿Te importaría si lo hago? - Law negó con la cabeza y Luffy suspiró.

\- Pronto serán navidades, y eso, ¡es genial! - declaró – Vendrá muchísima gente a casa. Mis hermanos, mis tíos… Pero esta vez mi padre también quiere venir, y mi hermano Sabo insiste en que sea así – explicó. Law dio un respingo. Siempre supo que si Luffy y sus hermanos vivían con su abuelo es porque debía haber una razón de peso. Asumió que eran huérfanos. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo más habitual en Flevalence y a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pero ahora que sabía que el padre de Luffy estaba tan vivo como para pretender pasar las fiestas en familia se daba cuenta de que el asunto debía ser mucho más espinoso y complicado.

\- Y… ¿cuál es el problema?- inquirió, más para indicarle que le estaba escuchando que para realmente hacerle una pregunta. Luffy se acodó en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las manos, evidentemente apesadumbrado.

\- Mi abuelo no quiere. Las cosas entre ellos son … Complicadas. Mi padre, bueno, cuando nací … ¡Arg! - gritó de pronto frustrado haciendo que Law diera un bote en la silla. - ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi familia tan difícil de explicar? -

\- Tenemos tiempo – le dijo Law escuetamente.

\- Shishishi – se rió Luffy agradecido – Sabía que eras un buen oyente Torao. Verás, es que mis hermanos y yo no estamos relacionados por sangre – continuó explicando, mucho más animado que antes.- El único que nieto sanguíneo de mi abuelo soy yo. Ace y Sabo… bueno, sus historias dan para un libro cada una, pero resumiendo Ace era el hijo de un amigo de mi abuelo, y el decidió hacerse cargo de él una vez que sus padres murieron. En el caso de Sabo... – la mirada de Luffy tomó un matiz sombrío – Bueno, el era nuestro amigo de pequeño. De Ace y mío. Pero sus padres le trataban fatal. No me refiero a que lo regañaran mucho o que de vez en cuando le dieran una colleja, ¿entiendes? Me refiero a... – su voz tembló ligeramente, de pura rabia – A cosas como tirarle agua hirviendo a la cara. Cuando mi abuelo se enteró fue todo un escándalo, y no se como hizo, pero se las arregló para que terminara viviendo con nosotros.

Law miraba fijamente a Luffy mientras contaba la historia. No decía nada, no quería interrumpir, ni juzgar, pero era obvio que estaba escuchando. Luffy sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse esos sentimientos ominosos de encima – La cosa es que, pues mi padre… Bueno, se desentendió bastante de mi. De hecho, apenas tengo recuerdos de él durante mi infancia. Es como si ese lugar siempre lo hubiera ocupado mi abuelo – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, distinta a las otras, era una muy dulce y melancólica. Por un instante, sin que él mismo se percatara, algo tembló en el interior de Law – Pero tampoco es que no estuviera haciendo algo. Osea, no se fue y ya. El, uhm… - balaceó su cuerpo graciosamente de un lado a otro mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas – Tiene una asociación, ¿sabes? Bueno, es un barco que se dedica a salvar a gente que intenta llegar aquí, a Fusha, por mar – el joven hablaba con cuidado. Aunque no habían hablado de las circunstancias que llevaron a Law y a Lamie a vivir en Fusha o cómo es que habían venido, Luffy sabía que venían de Flevalence, y el país, con su guerra civil, era uno de los mayores emisores de refugiados en la actualidad. - Gente que viene huyendo de la guerra o la pobreza. Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no? - Law asintió. Sí, sabía de sobra a lo que se refería. - El punto es que, aunque no esté bien del todo… Lo que estaba haciendo, y lo que hace, es importante. Y no puede dejar de hacerse, como tampoco puedes llevarte a un niño pequeño a una cosa así. Pero mi abuelo no puede perdonarle que me dejara … - Law parpadeó algo incrédulo. O estaba entendiendo mal o Luffy estaba justificando a un padre que lo abandonó para dárselas de héroe mientras a su hijo lo criaban otras personas.

\- Pero, ¿por qué es la pelea entonces? - preguntó interviniendo por primera vez, para salir de dudas.

\- Bueno – dijo Luffy – El quiere venir, mi abuelo no quiere y Sabo sí. Ace es neutral, aunque diría que no le termina de hacer gracia … - se llevó las manos a la cara. Se notaba que la situación era estresante para el – Es complicado, y sé que suena raro, pero mi padre es muy importante para Sabo. Cuando sucedió lo de sus padres biológicos, pues… Mi padre ayudó mucho. Ya sabes, como está en la asociación conoce a un montón de gente, abogados de derechos humanos, de derechos del niño, etc. En gran parte si mi abuelo pudo obtener la custodia de Sabo fue gracia a él. Pero es que a parte, cuando Sabo salió del instituto, empezó a trabajar con mi padre, en el barco. Incluso allí conoció a su novia Koala. Se ve que los ha ayudado mucho en general, es como una especie de, ¿mentor? Sabo le debe muchísimo, por eso se pone de su parte… Y pues, aunque pueda entender la rabia que le da a mi abuelo, creo que mi hermano tiene razón. A parte se ve que mi padre se arrepiente … - el muchacho agachó la cabeza y se miró los pies, sin saber que más decir.

Law tardó en reaccionar, como si no pudiera terminar de procesar la información recibida. De pronto estaba muy enojado y no terminaba de entender por qué. Bueno, si que lo entendía. Entendía que le acababan de contar la historia de un tipo que dejó a su hijo tirado, por las razones que fueran, pero que se había dado el tiempo de forjar otra relación pseudopaternal con el hermano no biológico de este. Y lo que era peor, Luffy lo defendía. No solo eso, se había peleado con el hombre que SÍ lo había criado por su causa, y ahora lo tenía en frente, nervioso y apagado como jamás, desde que lo conocía, lo había visto. Law estaba más que enojado, estaba furioso.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con que venga – se expresó al fin, de forma escueta. Era lo único que podía decir. Luffy alzó los ojos hacia Law y le dedicó una sonrisa tan dolida que el mayor de los dos tuvo ganas de sacudirlo para que la borrara de su cara y en vez de eso llorara o gritara o… O cualquier cosa que no fuera forzarse a sonreír.

\- Si no estuvo conmigo es porque tenía sus razones. Estaba salvando gente en el mar de morir ahogada, Torao. - explicó – Y ayudó al hermano que quiero y a mi cuñada que es un sol de chica y la quiero un montón también. Qui...Quizás no es mi padre – vaciló el chico – Pero por parte de Sabo si es de la familia. Y yo eso lo entiendo y lo respeto.

\- Sabo debería mandarlo a la mierda. No sé como puede respetar a un tipo que abandonó a alguien que dice que es su hermano – soltó a bocajarro Law, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente. Había hecho algo que no quería: juzgar. No quería hacerlo porque odiaría que alguien (especialmente Luffy) lo juzgara a él por alguno de los muchos errores que había cometido en su vida. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Te estás pasando – dijo Luffy frunciendo el ceño. Y aunque Law se arrepentía de lo dicho antes, comenzó a enfadarse aún más. Le enervaba de sobremanera que Luffy lo estuviera defendiendo, que se pusiera por detrás de los intereses de todo el mundo. Aunque no fuera asunto suyo, aunque no entendiera por qué lo enfurecía tanto.

\- A mi me parece que pasarse es aparecer después de casi veinte años pidiendo un hueco en la cena de navidad a la que renunciaste – le espetó con un tono de voz gélido.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadado?! - Luffy había elevado la voz y se había puesto de pie. Temblaba.

Law también se puso de pie, aunque al contrario que el chico del sombrero de paja, no elevó la voz. - ¿Cómo puede ser que no estés enfadado tú? - siseó.

Había una parte de Law que no se había dejado dominar por la ira y se agitaba alarmada. Era la primera vez que Luffy y él hablaban así, y habían terminado discutiendo por algo que, en estricto rigor, no era asunto de Law y no tenía por qué alterarlo. Si después de esto el más pequeño no lo mandaba a beber viento, es que definitivamente el chico era un santo.

\- Si estoy enfadado – susurró Luffy cuando Law ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para explicarle a Lamie que probablemente no lo verían más, o al menos en un tiempo. Lo observó sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta - ¡ESTOY MUY ENFADADO! - bramó entonces al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza la mesa, para después romper llorar desconsolado – ¡Pero mientras él está salvando a gente en el mar yo estoy mirándome el ombligo! ¡Y...y.. y he venido a soltarte estos problemas a ti, como si fueran importantes, justo a ti! ¡Seguro que piensas que soy un niñato mimado y tienes razón!- Luffy temblaba violentamente, fuera de sí. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero de todas formas, sin ver al completo su expresión facial, Law era perfectamente capaz de enumerar los sentimientos que lo embargaban. Rabia, pena, mucha vergüenza – Soy un inútil – sollozó Luffy – Un verdadero inútil.

Law estaba completamente abrumado. No sabía que hacer frente a semejante despliegue emocional. Nunca había recibido mucho cariño, y por consiguiente, salvo con su hermana, tampoco sabía como darlo. Incluso con Lamie le había costado llegar a ser realmente demostrativo. Luffy por su parte, no paraba de llorar, y no era un llanto precisamente silencioso y tranquilo, no. Se trataba de un desbordamiento de la más alta magnitud. Era incluso doloroso mirarlo. Al final Law atinó a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió para contener la masa de lágrimas, mocos y balbuceos que era Luffy. Rodeó la mesa y apartó las manos de la cara del chico para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No eres ningún inútil Sombrero de Paja – le dijo muy serio. Luffy había enmudecido mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos – Y tus problemas son importantes. - Al oir esto Luffy contrajo su cara en un gesto dolido y negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada porque Law lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió - ¡Sí! ¡Lo son! - le dijo vehemente – Mira, no soy bueno con las palabras. Te consta – Al oir eso Luffy sonrió un poco. Solo un poco.

\- No, no lo eres Torao – concedió.

Law suspiró, aliviado ante la pequeña sonrisa del más joven – Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de tus amigos podría consolarte mejor que yo. Al fin y al cabo soy un desconocido – tomó aire – Pero aún sin conocerte puedo decirte con toda seguridad que no eres un inútil. - afirmó. Lo miró directo a los ojos. Sentía su cara arder, no sabía si de vergüenza o por la fuerte descarga de adrenalina que se había disuelto en su cuerpo. Luffy le devolvió la mirada unos instantes con los ojos hinchados y acuosos y luego, para desconcierto de Law, se dejó caer contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El mayo se quedó paralizado unos instantes, pero lal final, con inseguridad, puso sus manos en la pequeña espalda del Sombrero de Paja.

\- Gracias – susurró el chico, apretando su agarre.

\- No hay de qué – respondió Law, con voz era otra de las cosas cosas que lo desconcertaban de Luffy, la facilidad y naturalidad con la que expresaba afecto fisicamente a cualquiera, incluso a otros hombres. El no podría hacerlo nunca de esa forma, y puede que hasta cierto punto lo envidiara. Lo habían educado para reprimir cualquier atisbo de emocionalidad o expresión afectiva y el joven sabía que eso le estaba pasando factura. Los hombros de Luffy se sacudieron aún un rato más debido al llanto mientras mantenía la cara escondida en el pecho de Law, y este, en silecio, se limitó a mantener su rígido contacto. No es que le desagradara que el Sombrero de Paja lo estuviera abrazando, pero no podía relajarse ni sabía como tratarlo. Tenía la impresión de que si se movía, el chico podía romperse. Al final Luffy, más sereno, se alejó de Law, que lo dejó ir aliviado.

\- Vaya cara que te he enseñado – dijo. Era evidente que se sentía avergonzado también, pero sonreía, dispuesto a burlarse de sí mismo.

\- No hay problema con eso – replicó el otro – Perdón por no saber reaccionar mejor.

\- Pero es que me he largado a llorar como una magdalena. Lo raro es que no te asustaras más – el muchacho se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer en este echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Law, cuidadoso y manteniendo cierta distancia, se sentó a su lado. Una risa proveniente del Sombrero de Paja lo sobresaltó – Es que estabas asustado Torao. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara.

Escucharlo reír fue un gran alivio a Law. Aún se sentía abrumado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, y más aún, por su propia reacción. No era normal en el perder los nervios de esa manerani estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con semejante despliegue de emociones, y todavía sentía la adrenalina que se le había disparado dentro del cuerpo, pero esa pequeña risa hizo que sus músculos aún tensos se relajaran.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó - Me pasé, no era asunto mío como para ponerme así.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. Osea, si que te pasaste, pero tenías razón. A parte te pusiste así porque yo te importo – No lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba, y Law se sonrojó, no porque le incomodara, si no porque se dio cuenta de que Luffy tenía toda la razón al decir aquello. Se había enfadado porque el Sombrero de Paja le importaba, y mucho.

\- Y… ¿Qué harás? - preguntó.

Luffy suspiró – No sé – respondió – Sabo no haría nunca nada para lastimarme, así que no voy a enfadarme con él – aclaró – Por mucho que aprecie a mi padre, es probable que también piense que hacer esto puede ser algo bueno para mi y para mi abuelo. Ya sabes para … - trazó un círculo con el dedo – cerrar ciclos y tal. Y es probable que tenga razón. A parte, la situación no deja de ser una mierda para todos y estaría bueno que se resolviese de una vez. No es solo que yo creciera sin mi padre, es que mi abuelo perdió a su hijo con todo este asunto. - meneó la cabeza – Van a ser unas navidades movidas se ve – sonrió.

\- Sombrero de Paja, ¿y tu madre…? - preguntó Law, atreviéndose, por primera vez, a ser curioso. El chico negó con la cabeza y Law no agregó nada más, seguro de haber entendido.

\- Creo que por esa razón mi padre se fue así, ¿sabes? - le contó entonces Luffy – Se vio solo con un niño pequeño y huyó.

Law pensó que esa no era de ninguna manera una justificación válida para abandonar a un hijo, pero no lo expresó, porque no hacía falta hacerlo. Los dos sabían eso. Luffy se dejó blandamente hacia un lado para terminar con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. El cuerpo de Law se tensó, pero no se apartó. En vez de eso, se hechó hacia atrás para acomodarse y quedar bien apoyado en el respaldo. Permanecieron unos instantes así, en silencio, Law nervioso y Luffy cansado.

\- Ahora te toca a ti – dijo entonces el menor de los dos sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados – Tienes que contarme un secreto familiar escabroso – aclaró – Es lo justo.

Law rumió la petición. Sabía que Luffy no estaba verdaderamente exigiéndole nada y que podía quedarse simplemente callado o negarse, pero lo cierto es que sentía que le debía un momento de sinceridad al chico. Aún si había sido de esa forma tan explosiva, Luffy había demostrado tenerle la suficiente confianza para, primero, perder los papeles delante de él, y, segundo, contarle sus problemas personales.

\- Lamie tampoco es mi hermana biológica – dijo al fin. Luffy se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Pero si os parecéis mucho!

\- No nos parecemos en nada – replicó Law mirándolo de reojo – Ella es mucho más bonita que yo.

\- Shishishi – rió Luffy – Torao, ¡estás haciendo bromas! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Aunque no te quito razón – agregó con cierta malicia. Law le regaló una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Cómo pasó? - inquirió Luffy.

\- Nada, cuando era bebé la encontré abandonada y la cuidé desde entonces – hizo una pausa y rememoró lo que una persona muy querida, alguna vez, le había dicho respecto a él mismo - "Había un niño sin adultos que lo cuidaran y un adulto dispuesto a cuidarlo" - citó cerrando brevemente los ojos – Aunque bueno, yo no era un adulto precisamente. Tenía 13 años. - añadió con cierta amargura.

\- Vaaayaaa – poco a poco el tono de Luffy iba regresando a su habitual talante alegre – Sí que eres un hermano guerrero.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nada! - Luffy se dejó caer de nuevo, esta vez quedando tumbado en el regazo de Law que, nuevamente, pegó un respingo. - Es algo entre Lamie y yo. - aclaró con tono juguetón. Law estaba nervioso con la nueva posición. Lo más difícil era saber que hacer con las manos, no sabía donde apoyarlas o meterlas. Al final decidió dejarlas colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, apoyadas blandamente en el sofá. Luffy lo miró hacia arriba y sintió como su cara enrojecía irremediablemente al encontrarse con el par de ojos negros que le miraban fijamente. Pero no se quejó ni hizo nada por apartarse. Quizás no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las muestras de afecto o confianza que Luffy prodigaba con tanta naturalidad, pero no le desagradaban, y no quería rechazarlas. Años después, Law aún recordaría ese momento.

\- Oye Torao – repuso el Sombrero de Paja, con seriedad – Iré a hablar con mi abuelo otra vez. Le diré lo mismo, que creo que tiene que venir, pero seré más honesto respecto a lo que siento sobre ello. - le explicó. Law asintió y Luffy le dio una sonrisa, para luego removerse un poco, inquieto – La cosa es que… No me apetece nada ir ahora – le explicó. El mayor pensó que era comprensible - Encima es que se dará cuenta de que he estado llorando y se enfadará todavía más. - Luffy parecía nervioso, pero era un nerviosismo diferente al anterior. A Law le recordó a Lamie cuando tenía que hacerle algún tipo de petición, como si no tuviera derecho a ella pero, aún así, la fuera a hacer- ¿Pu… Puedo esconderme aquí por esta noche? - le pidió al fin.

\- Seguro – respondió Law. Pensó que, eventualmente, podría terminar por acostumbrarse al contacto desenfadado y cariñoso de Luffy, lo mismo que a las intensas emociones que parecía albergar en su cuerpo menudo. Se costumbraría igual que se había acostumbrado a muchas otras cosas. A pesar de la discusión, se alegraba de no haber pasado la tarde solo, y eso era señal de que estaba cambiando.

Bueeeeno, me ha quedado SÚPER largo, pero tras revisarlo bastante creo que no podía acortarlo más. Esta vez tenemos un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Law, que vamos, era su turno, y un poco más de momentos Lawlu.

Se que quizás estoy avanzando muy lento en la relación entre ellos. Pero es que siento que tiene que ser una relación que se cueza a fuego lento, de esas que avanzan de puntillas.

Me gustaría que me comentárais que os parece la forma en que estoy escribiendo a Law. Se que en muchos fanfics lo ponen muy así en plan "the bad boy" pero, por muy tatuado que esté (y ya hablaremos de sus tatuajes, tranquila gente) a mi nunca se me hizo para nada eso, ni dentro del mismo One Piece ni el personaje como concepción. Me parece más una persona cerrada emocionalmente, pero muy sensible en el mundo y que, a pesar de su inherente tristeza o sus ansias de racionalidad, mantiene unos ideales bastante altruistas. Pero me gustaría saber que opináis de esta lectura, si tenéis algún consejo y sobre todo si os está gustando.

También quisiera saber que os parece Lamie, que por más que en One Piece Law efectivamente tuviera una hermana llamada así, pues casi casi es un personaje creado desde cero. ¿Os agrada como la he ido construyendo? A mi personalmente me gusta mucho escribir sobre ella, porque me recuerda a mi hermanito pequeño =P

Y nada, espero que os haya gustado, y jo, muchísimas gracias por los follows y favs. En serio. Pronto más c:


	3. Madrugadas y Despertares

_**Mensajeros en la noche anunciaron lo que no oímos.**__**  
**__**Se buscó debajo del aullido de la luz.**__**  
**__**Se quiso detener el avance de las manos enguantadas**__**  
**__**que estrangulaban a la inocencia.**_

_**Y si se escondieron en la casa de mi sangre,**__**  
**__**¿cómo no me arrastro hasta el amado**__**  
**__**que muere detrás de mi ternura?**__**  
**__**¿Por qué no huyo**__**  
**__**y me persigo con cuchillos**__**  
**__**y me deliro?**_

_**De muerte se ha tejido cada instante.**__**  
**__**Yo devoro la furia como un ángel idiota**__**  
**__**invadido de malezas**__**  
**__**que le impiden recordar el color del cielo.**_

_**Pero ellos y yo sabemos**__**  
**__**que el cielo tiene el color de la infancia muerta.**_

_La Danza inmovil – Alejandra Pizarnik_

_El olor penetrante de la pólvora inhundó sus fosas nasales. Repiraba agitado, y sentía el peso de Lamie, al cual cargaba con un brazo a duras penas. Miró a su alrededor, asustado. Nuevamente tenía 17 años, y aquello era el puerto Flevalence, a lo lejos la ciudad saltaba por los aires y resplandecía del color rojizo del fuego. Había que seguir, correr, esconderse. Lamie, con sus 3 años, estaba inconsciente, y un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su sien, atravesando su mejilla suave y redondeada de niña. Había que sacarla de allí. A lo lejos se escuchó otra detonación. Más olor a pólvora. Risas siniestras llenaban el aire nocturno. Correr, correr, esconderse. _

_\- Law – escuchó una voz grave pero suave a su lado. Giró la cabeza y lo vio. El hombre rubio de rasgos amables se recostó en el suelo, esbozando una sonrisa resignada. La mancha roja se extendía mortal bajo su abrigo negro, manchando el blanco de su camisa. - Ven aquí – lo llamó._

_\- Cora – urgió el Law adolescente – No tenemos tiempo. Hay que salir de aquí. - El susodicho negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Law obedeció agachándose a su lado._

_\- No, Law- le sonríe – Yo he llegado hasta aquí. Toma – dice poniendo un paquete contra su pecho – Cógelo. Es dinero, y pasaportes para Lamie y para ti. ¿Ves ese barco de ahí? - Señaló una embarcación grande. Las llamas de las explosiones provenientes de la ciudad se reflejaban en la superficie metálica de la nave – Va a Fusha. Zarpará en cuanto el embajador llegue de emergencia. Súbete allí, en la bodega de carga, con Lamie. Cuando os descubran no tendrán más remedio que llevaros, porque Lamie es menor. Tú – hizo un gesto de dolor – no lo serás más, al menos según tus papeles, lo siento. Así podrás cuidar de Lamie cuando lleguéis y no la apartarán de tu lado. Legalmente tendrás su custodia. - Tomó el rostro del chico con una de sus manos, estaba muy, muy fría.. - Será difícil, pero estaréis mejor que aquí. No hay guerra en Fusha, y tampoco está él ...- aclaró._

_\- No te voy a dejar solo, Cora – sollozó el chico. Las lágrimas resbalaban, inevitables, por sus mejillas aún imberbes. _

_El hombre tomó la cara del muchacho para atraerlo hacia sí y juntar sus frentes – Tienes que – dijo cerrando los ojos. Estaba helado y respiraba con dificultad, le dio un beso entre las cejas y sus labios tenían la textura del papel – Por Lamie. Por ti mismo. Tienes que salir de aquí. No puedes quedar otra vez a merced de la Familia. Ahora ve. - lo soltó con languidez. - Yo los frenaré. No te preocupes, no me pasará nada. Puede ser perverso y retorcido, pero soy su hermano. - Mentía. Ambos lo sabían. _

_Las risas siniestras se acercaban. Una voz metálica, rechinante, se hizo oir en medio del clamor. _

_\- Laaaaaw, ¿dónde estás hijo mío? Vamos, no te escondas de papá. ¿Coraaa? Solo quiero tener una charla familiar, chicos. - canturraba maliciosa._

_Law sollozó, estrechando el cuerpo de Lamie contra el suyo. No quería irse, no quería. Algo se estaba tensando y rompiendo en su pecho. _

_\- Law, ¡ahora! - presionó el hombre. - ¡Vamos!_

_El chico dio una última mirada al que había sido su protector y este le forzó una sonrisa de vuelta. Ahí estaba la persona que le había dado lo más cercano que había tenido nunca al cariño de un padre. _

_Corrió, corrió como nunca en su vida, esquivando y saltando ágilmente por encima de los escombros. Corrió hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, perseguido por el cínico canturreo. Justo cuando se colaba en la bodega del barco sintió una última detonación, clara y dolorosa. No era una bomba en la ciudad lejana, era una bala, muy cerca de allí. _

_Había muerto. Así de frío y simple. El chico se dejó caer de rodillas y estrechó el cuerpo de su hermana contra sí mismo. Ahora estaban solos en el mundo. _

_Entonces una calidez tocó su hombro derecho, sacudiéndolo, y una voz aniñada y enérgica penetró en la oscuridad del barco. _

\- Eh, Torao, despierta.

Law abrió los ojos. No tenía 17 años, sino 24 (25 según sus documentos), y se encontraba en su cuarto de Fusha, tumbado boca arriba en su cama, sudando y con la respiración agitada mientras un surco de lágrimas atravesaba sus mejillas. El sueño había sido tan pero tan vívido que aún sentía el olor de la pólvora pegado en su nariz. Sentado sobre un colchón en el suelo estaba Luffy, cuyas facciones se recortaban difusas en la penumbra de la habitación. El chico lo miraba con semblante preocupado y mantenía el contacto de su mano en el hombro del mayor.

\- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla – explicó.

Law se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Hacía demasiado que no recordaba aquello. No de esa forma al menos. Un peso gélido se instaló de en su pecho, evidenciando que habría heridas que jamás dejarían de doler, por más años que pasaran.

\- Lo siento por despertarte – dijo. Sentía su boca pastosa y con mal sabor. El menor negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con suavidad. Sin esperar una respuesta se subió a la cama de Law para sentarse en el borde y sobarle la espalda. Debía de verse muy agitado. Agradeció el contacto porque la calidez de la mano de Luffy lo ayudaba a anclarse poco a poco a la realidad, lejos del infierno de su sueño. Asintió para responder, aunque era obvio que mentía. Luffy no parecía convencido tampoco porque no se apartó. Tras un momento, Law comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

\- Vuelve a la cama, Sombrero de Paja. Mañana tienes que hablar con tu abuelo – le recordó. Pero Luffy negó con la cabeza.

\- No me dormiré hasta que tu te duermas – aseguró. Law lanzó un largo suspiro y le miró a los ojos. Eran unos ojos grandes y oscuros que reflejaban preocupación. Ya se había encontrado en esta situación antes. La conocía. No era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba de esa manera. El peso en su pecho se acentuó, y agachó la cabeza. Odiaba sentirse tan débil y vulnerable.

\- No ha sido solo un mal sueño, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Luffy. Law negó con la cabeza - ¿Quieres hablarlo? - Law volvió a negar. Estaba nervioso y sentía la garganta atenazada.

\- Por qué haces esto – preguntó entonces. Su voz sonaba extraña, ajena a sí mismo.

\- ¿El qué? - Luffy parecía confundido

\- Todo. Ayudarnos.

El Sombrero de Paja frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no iba a ayudar a mis amigos?

\- Yo no soy tu amigo – Declaró Law. Porque era cierto. Porque no podía ser amigo de nadie.

\- ¡Si que lo eres! - Lo contradijo Luffy, convencido de lo que decía. - ¡Eres mi amigo Torao, igual que Lamie!

No respondió. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que, lentamente Luffy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Law, este dio un respingo y se apartó. Sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, sabía que había una parte suya que deseaba ese abrazo reconfortante… Pero no lo podía aceptar. Si lo aceptaba se quebraría.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan expuesto, tan emocional? Habían pasado años ya, y todo debería estar bajo control. Todavía dolía, por su puesto, era algo que dolería siempre, pero se suponía que había aprendido a vivir con ello. Aun sin ver a Luffy pudo sentir su mirada dolida ante el rechazo. Le gustaría ser como él, tan libre para aceptar el cariño ajeno, pero sabía que si se dejara reconfortar acabaría por abrir ese dique que contenía su tristeza. No quería desbordarse, traer de nuevo a su mente y su cuerpo todo ese dolor. Pero el Sombrero de Paja no se merecía un desaire así después de todo lo que había hecho y aún hacía - Lo siento – musitó al final – Pero no puedo. Yo no soy así.

\- El perro de Brook, Laboon... – comenzó a hablar Luffy tras unos instantes de silencio. Podía sentir lo cerca que estaba, como el pequeño cuerpo irradiaba calor, y se le puso la carne de gallina – ...cuando lo encontramos no se dejaba tocar por nadie. Si te acercabas gruñía y se apartaba. Estaba muy flaco y golpeado, se notaba que lo había pasado mal – Se volvió hacia Law, ostentando una sonrisa suave – Pero con el tiempo, fue aceptándonos. Estoy seguro que para Laboon tampoco fue fácil, que se tuvo que esforzar… Pero ahora es un perro feliz. - alzó de nuevo la mano para apoyarla en el hombro de Law. Se estremeció, y bajó la vista avergonzando al darse cuenta de que temblaba. - No existen cosas que estén tan rotas como para no poderse arreglar – aseguró el Sombrero de Paja.

\- Quisiera creerte – respondió Law en un hilo de voz.

\- Entonces créeme – replicó Luffy.

"Créeme". Él le había dicho lo mismo, alguna vez. Le había pedido a Law que le creyera y él le había creído, pero ya no estaba, se había quedado en ese sucio puerto. El nudo en la garganta se tensó y su amigo presionó un poco su mano en su hombro. Era su culpa, de Luffy. Había sido él quien sin ningún tipo de cuidado, sin permiso, había derribado cada uno de los muros que Law se había puesto. Lo miró dolido. ¿Con qué derecho lo había hecho? ¿Sabía a caso lo mucho que le había costado salvaguardarse tras esas gruesas murallas? Si solo diera un empujón más…

Luffy debió percatarse de su furiosa agitación porque con un sencillo gesto lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y lo abrazó. - Puedes llorar – susurró. Esas palabras también se las habían dicho. _"Puedes llorar Law, si estás triste debes hacerlo" _

De pronto Law volvía a tener 13 años, cuando deambulaba hambriento en las ruinas de una ciudad. Volvía a tener 14 años, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Lamie dormida en medio de una habitación cochambrosa cantándole una nana entre sollozos, intentando olvidar el dolor que desgarraba su propio cuerpo. Law volvía a tener 15 años y escudaba el miedo atenazante que sentía tras una máscara de furia fría y perversa. Law volvía a tener 16 años, y estaba tan dañado que confundía el genuino cariño de quien intentaba ayudarle con amenazas y sobornos. Law volvía a tener 17 años y lo perdía, a él, de un balazo, mientras se acurrucaba con Lamie en la bodega de un barco.

Todos los bombardeos que vivió teblando de miedo y rezando porque ese día no fuera el último, todos los vejámenes, los golpes, todas las caricias truncadas, cayeron sobre él de golpe. Los años de trabajos mal pagados, los dimes y diretes con los asistentes sociales que amenazaban con llevarse a Lamie, la frustración de no poder darle lo que necesitaba y su orgullo herido, los insultos y prejuicios. Las cuentas, todas las cuentas que llevaba años haciendo sin parar. La vergüenza cuando Bonney le obligaba a irse a casa los días que iba a trabajar enfermo enfermo, cuando Kid le compraba el almuerzo al darse cuenta de que no traía. Lo desesperado que había estado ante la perspectiva de tener que comprarle una mochila nueva a su hermana porque sencillamente no podía comprarla… Eran años de presiones que poco a poco, imperceptibles, habían minado su espíritu. ¿Alguna vez había sido feliz? ¿Alguna vez había estado en paz? ¿Recordaba si quiera como era eso? El abrazo del Luffy se estrechó y Law rompió a llorar, con el rostro oculto el hombro del más joven. El Sombrero de Paja no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a acariciar la temblorosa espalda.

La madrugada es una franja de tiempo extraña. Pareciera que existe en otra realidad, otro espacio, mucho más íntimo y onírico. Law nunca podría haber llorado de esa forma bajo la luz del sol, y mucho menos delante de Luffy, jamás de los jamases aferrado a él como en ese momento lo hacía. Pero la madrugada es otra cosa, un espacio entre el sueño y la vigilia, abrigado en suave penumbra que puede hacer aflorar lo que una persona lleva dentro. Cuando sale el sol, nada de eso queda, como si fuera una ilusión que se evapora. Por eso es la hora perfecta para los desahogos, para los engaños, las confesiones, y desde luego para llorar. La hora se los ladrones, los encuentros furtivos y los amantes.

No hablaron más, no fue un llanto ruidoso y desesperado como el de Luffy antes, porque no nacía del descontrol, si no de dolores viejos y profundos. El menor de los dos presionó con su cuerpo para que Law cayera blandamente sobre la cama y lo acurrucó, como buscando darle un escondite. Acarició su espalda y su pelo al tiempo que, con que repetía una y otra vez palabras suaves y amorosas: "ya pasó", "todo está bien ahora", "no estás solo".

Años después, mirando hacia atrás, Law se daría cuenta que aquella noche fue su punto de no retorno. Así como Luffy tomó la trascendental decisión de torcer su camino e ir columpiarse a un parque solitario, Law, esa noche, había hecho mucho más que consolar o dejarse consolar por Luffy. Había abierto una puerta que creía que estaba cerrada desde hacía mucho y que, desde ese momento, nunca más podría volver a cerrarse. Ese fue el punto exacto en que las cosas empezaron a rodar entre los dos, indetenibles, y cada vez a mayor velocidad.

Pasado un rato dejó de llorar, pero Luffy no lo soltó, y Law, demasiado rendido para incomodarse, tampoco se alejó, prefiriendo quedarse oculto en ese pequeño refugio. No supo cuando fue que se quedó dormido, pero en algún instante se fue adentrando en un sueño oscuro, aterciopelado, sin pesadillas. En él Law se mecía en un barco, sobre un mar infinito y azul, flanqueado por gaviotas blancas. Antes de dormirse, desde algún rincón de su mente llegó la voz de Lamie preguntándose como era posible que Luffy no tuviera pareja. Sí, ¿cómo era posible? La persona que el Sombrero de Paja eligiera para eso sería afortunada.

Despertó tarde, a las 11 a.m, solo. Se incorporó como quien regresa de un estado largo letargo. A su lado estaba el colchón que Luffy había usado y encima de este la ropa que le prestó para dormir. Se levantó de la cama, aún confuso, y se dirigió a la cocina. En esta encontró una caja de donuts a la mitad y una nota escrita a mano. Cuando la leyó rió un poco para sus adentros. La letra era horrorosa, aunque al menos se daba a entender.

"_¡Torao! Me he ido más temprano y no he querido despertarte. Llama cuando despiertes, ¿vale? Me compré unos donuts pero sobraron porque eran muchos, ¡así que tienes donuts de desayuno! ¡Qué suerte! _

_Gracias por lo de anoche. Me alegra mucho que seamos amigos._

_Luffy"_

Law se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa, recordando todo lo sucedido de golpe. ¿Había sido verdad o había sido un sueño? La sangre subió rápidamente a su rostro. No sabía si podría mirar a Luffy de nuevo a la cara después de aquello. ¿Qué hacer si lo veía? ¿Fingir que no se acordaba? Se alegró de que, al menos, hasta el lunes no iban a coincidir. La parte racional de Law sabía que no tenía por qué avergonzarse cuando, en estricto rigor, el Sombrero de Paja había reaccionado igual que él ese mismo día, o incluso peor. Pero también era cierto que la parte racional de Law estaba de capa caída y bastante maltrecha.

Tomó uno de los consabidos donuts y le dio un mordisco mientras barruntaba todo lo que había sucedido.

Llevaba siete años viviendo en Fusha. Eran siete años también desde que Él había muerto. ¿Había llorado alguna vez desde entonces? No. Estaba bastante seguro de que no. La última vez había sido en la bodega de ese barco. Todo después había sido empujar, luchar, nadar contracorriente. No había tiempo para lágrimas.

Se pasó la mano por el cuello al sentirlo algo agarrotado. ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? No lo sabía, nunca fue bueno lidiando con sus propios sentimientos. La única persona que le enseñó a hacerlo lo había encontrado cuando estaba ya muy dañado, y no había podido acompañarle mucho tiempo. No se sentía mal, no obstante, o eso creía, solo avergonzado. Pensó en Luffy, a quien, al menos, podía identificar como el principal culpable de todo aquel desequilibrio, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo consciente de que no estaba ni un poco enfadado con él o incómodo con la idea de su presencia. Si, tenía mucha vergüenza y se sentía abrumado con todo lo sucedido, pero todo lo que relacionaba con la figura del Sombrero de Paja era positivo. De hecho lo que si lo contrariaba mucho era la idea de distanciarse de él, de que se volvieran lejanos por una u otra razón. De quizás haberlo asustado…

Pero no. No lo había asustado. A diferencia de su torpeza, Luffy había sabido exactamente que hacer. Se sonrojó violentamente al recordar como se había esforzado en acurrucarlo, y sin darse cuenta se pasó los dedos por el pelo de la nuca al recordar sus caricias. Luffy era mucho más pequeño que él, lo había notado al abrazarle, no solo era más bajito, su cuerpo entero era menudo, elástico y muy cálido. Sacudió la cabeza, alterado.

Terminó de comer el donut con prisas, se duchó, se vistió y se preparó para ir a buscar a Lamie a la casa de Tama y Momo. Mientras realizaba sus tareas, para su descontrol, pequeñas escenas de lo ocurrido lo asaltaban persistentemente. ¿Debería llamar a Luffy? Le había pedido que lo llamara, pero no tenía mucho saldo y… Un mensaje, un mensaje mejor. Iba a escribirle cuando, precisamente, sonó su móvil.

\- Law, por dios, tienes que venir ahora al curro. Te lo ruego – sonó la voz de Bonney desesperada.

\- Es mi día libre Bonney – respondió el, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué hago con Lamie a parte?

La chica resopló al otro lado de la línea – Pues la traes o lo que sea. ¡Law es una emergencia! ¡Toda la jodida Fusha ha decidido hacer la compra hoy y yo estoy aquí sola!

\- Pero, ¿Y Kid?- Repuso el joven. Se supone que era su turno.

\- Está de baja – respondió la chica.

\- ¿De baja? - preguntó de nuevo Law alzando una ceja incrédulo.

\- Si, de baja – respondió la muchacha exasperada – Según él con gripe, según yo con una resaca que lo flipas. Le voy a partir la cara, lo juro. Pero necesito que vengas – suplicó – Sólo hasta las 16:00, que cerramos.

Law lanzó un supiro.

\- Veré que puedo hacer Bonney. En seguida te llamo – le respondió al final. Le daba pena. No era la primera vez que Kid la dejaba colgada.

Bonney y Kid eran lo más parecido a amigos que tenía Law. Los había conocido al poco de llegar a Fusha y si no hubiera sido por los dos hermanos todo hubiera sido increíblemente más difícil. Su relación distaba mucho de la que había acabado por tener con Luffy. Era otro tipo de amistad, menos apasionada por decirlo de alguna manera. Los tres lo habían tenido muy jodido en la vida, y por ello, su apoyo se basaba en una solidaridad silenciosa y nada entrometida. Avisar si salía un trabajo, pasar el dato de un alquiler barato (de hecho los tres primeros años, les alquiló un cuarto a ellos), cosas por el estilo. Ahora a Bonney le estaba yendo mejor, siempre había sido la más centrada y trabajadora de los dos. Se había sacado el bachillerato en una escuela para adultos nocturna, y ahora iba camino a convertirse en profesional, con mucho esfuerzo y pocas horas de sueño. Law deseaba con todo su corazón que lo lograra, de hecho la envidiaba bastante, si el pudiera, también lo haría.

Kid por su parte… Era un caso diferente. Siempre había sido un tiro al aire, pero ahora le preocupaba que fuera a peor. No lo habían hablado pero su hermana también estaba preocupada, se notaba. Cuando se habían conocido tenía una especie de resentimiento siempre rondando en su cabeza que se había vuelto más agresivo, como si constantemente culpabilizara al resto de sus problemas, a un resto abstracto: la sociedad, el gobierno, los "putos ricos". Law creía que tenía un algo de razón, y de hecho compartía bastante de su visión de la política. A veces uno nacía con la bota encima y era consciente de que la meritocracia y el trabajo duro eran un mito. Quien nacía pobre lo más probable es que moriría siéndolo por más que se esforzara en salir de ello. El problema es que Kid arrastraba un resentimiento y una rabia muy corrosivos, y que ese razonamiento le había servido de excusa para no esforzarse en absolutamente en nada.

Law tampoco es que creyera que hubiera algo malo en dedicarse a ser reponedor en un supermercado toda la vida (de hecho ese era probablemente su destino). Era un trabajo infinitamente mejor que la mayoría de los que habían tenido que hacer antes y más que digno. El problema es que Kid _no quería serlo_, pero tampoco ponía empeño en nada más, aunque fuera como hobbie.

Marcó el número de la Sra. Tsurujo que le aseguró que no era ningún problema que Lamie se quedara a comer. Law le dio las gracias mil veces y mil veces la buena mujer le aseguró que su hermana era siempre bienvenida.

\- Pero a las tres los niños tienen clase de kendo y yo tengo cita en la peluquería – expresó con preocupación el ama de casa. - Y mi marido trabaja hoy … -

\- No se preocupe, señora – suspiró Law – Preguntaré a Luffy si puede recogerla, si no ella puede venir a casa y esperarme aquí – la tranquilizó el chico.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Cómo va a ir sola! Si Luffy no puede llamo para suspender la cita… - Ya estaba. Law estaba obligado moralmente a llamar a Luffy. Su orgullo le impedía importunar a la buena mujer aún más.

Al colgar se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba eso y tragó saliva. Tendría que llamar al Sombrero de Paja y encontrarse con él. Nuevamente sintió el calor en su cara, presa de la vergüenza, y el recuerdo de la sensación cálida de los brazos de Luffy en torno suyo hicieron que algo temblara en la boca de su estómago. Era cierto que no quería dejar de ver a Luffy, pero tampoco quería verlo _tan pronto. _

Luffy por su parte había salido de la casa de Law temprano, procurando no molestar. Al levantarse lo había visto dormir plácidamente, al lado suyo, y sintió como el corazón se le encogía al recordar la forma en que el chico había llorado hacía tan solo unas horas. Acarició levemente su pelo, con expresión triste, y salió de la cama. No es que quisiera irse, pero cuando el joven despertara ninguno de los dos sabría cómo reaccionar y era mejor darle un espacio, o al menos eso creyó. Luffy también necesitaba pensar.

Había visto llorar a sus amigos muchas veces, la mayoría no habían tenido una vida fácil, y el siempre había procurado estar ahí para ellos. Pero lo de aquella noche había sido especialmente intenso. Quizás era porque Law siempre era serio y bastante impenetrable, de forma que le costaba saber que estaba pensando, pero le había resultado doloroso y angustiante. Era evidente que aquello había sido más que una pesadilla, y le preocupaba. ¿Qué habría vivido su amigo para tener sueños tan perturbadores? Frunció el ceño. Por lo que sabía, viniendo de Flevalence, podría ser cualquier cosa entre mala y peor.

La mañana era fría y eso, contra todo pronóstico, era agradable. Lo mantenía despierto y alerta, y podía entretenerse en pisar las hojas secas que descansaban en las aceras. A Lamie también le gustaría pisarlas, pensó con una sonrisa. Sería divertido caminar con ella por allí, y con Law. Ellos correrían a saltar sobre los montones de hojas que había junto a los árboles, y Law sonreiría al verlos. La sonrisa de Law era especialmente bonita. No sonreía mucho, pero cuando lo hacía (normalmente gracias a Lamie) lucía una expresión muy ¿dulce?, y sus ojos destellaban de manera especial. A Luffy le gustaba, por eso siempre se esforzaba en lograr dibujarle esa expresión, y se sentía realmente bien cuando lo lograba. Y lo contrario, verlo llorar así, sencillamente le había partido el alma.

Cora… Esa era la palabra que Law susurraba en sueños, como si llamara a alguien. ¿Quién sería? Luffy sintió la congoja instalarse en su estómago, fría y pesada. No sabía por qué estaba seguro que aquella persona, fuese quien fuese, ya no estaba en el mundo. Se detuvo un instante, justo al cruzar el río y se llevó la mano al sitio donde se le había anudado todo, en la boca del estómago, mientras recordaba algo que le había dicho Lamie el día que la conoció: _" A veces no puedes volver"_ le había dicho la niña.

¿A dónde, o a quién, no podían volver Lamie y Law? ¿Qué era lo que la guerra les había arrebatado? ¿Qué habían perdido en Flevalence? Luffy miró su reflejo distorsionado en el río, asomándose por el puente. No lo sabía, pero quería ayudarlos. Quería llenar el hueco que era evidente que había en sus vidas. No quería que Torao tuviera más pesadillas ni que Lamie tuviera que esconderse nunca más, y en ese instante supo que haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Con esta idea en su cabeza se dirigió a su casa dando pasos largos y decididos. No le hacía gracia hablar con su abuelo en ese momento, pero tampoco quería retrasarlo más.

La casa de Monkey D. Garp era una casona vieja con jardín, de cuando el barrio quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa grande, lo suficiente como para que cada uno de los habitantes tuviera su propia habitación, pero no ostentosa. De la misma forma había sido la vida de Luffy, nunca le había faltado nada, pero tampoco le había sobrado como para ahogarse en lujos. Sacó la llave para abrir la puerta y suspiró al ingresar.

\- ¡Holaaa! - saludó_, _intentando sonar lo más alegre posible para empezar la conversación de la mejor forma posible.

\- ¡Hola enano! - quien salió a recibirle no era su abuelo. Era un joven rubio, de mirada amable y con una cicatriz bastante notoria sobre uno de sus ojos. Luffy sonrió encantado y se lanzó hacia él atrapándolo en un abrazo que casi los lanza a ambos al suelo.

\- ¡Sabooo! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa enorme mientras el mayor correspondía cálidamente su abrazo.

\- Atracamos unos días antes – le explicó con una sonrisa radiante - ¡Tenía ganas de verte!

\- Jo, y yo, ¿Y el abuelo? - ambos jóvenes se sentaron en uno de los sofás del salón.

\- Salió muy arreglado – le respondió Sabo alzando una ceja mientras dibujaba una sonrisa pícara.

\- Shishishi – rió Luffy – Eso es que va a ver a Tsuru.

A ambos muchachos el hecho de que su abuelo tuviera una "novia" a su edad les resultaba más que tierno. Tsuru y Garp habían sido colegas y buenos amigos durante muchos años, y era quizás la viudez, unida a la jubilación, la que los había terminado uniendo en aquella especie de relación platónica que tenían. Era obvio que se gustaban y querían, si no, nadie se explicaba por qué se ponían de punta en blanco para cada una de sus citas … Luffy se preguntaba si en algún momento Garp daría el paso de formalizarlo. A él le gustaría.

\- No me recibió muy contento – le contó Sabo algo más serio – Ya sabes, por todo el "asunto".

Luffy asintió, algo melancólico – Ya, yo ayer tuve un encontronazo con él. De hecho dormí fuera – por un instante la imagen fugaz de Law llorando pasó por su mente, pero intentó apartarla para concentrarse en la conversación que estaba teniendo. Sabo miró a su hermano menor algo preocupado.

\- Luffy – comenzó a decir - ¿estás enfadado conmigo? Porque entendería si te molesta…

El menor negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza – Ayer en casa de un amigo me di cuenta de que estoy muy enfadado – le explicó al mayor – Pero no contigo, estoy enfadado con él. Aún así quiero verlo, y escuchar lo que tenga que decirme – le aseguró – Lo haces por eso, ¿no? Para que las cosas dejen de ser una mierda. Me parece bien.

Sabo sonrió con ternura. Luffy había crecido muchísimo en aquellos años. Lo había entendido todo y lo estaba manejando con madurez, para que luego dijeran que era tonto. Parecía mentira que hace nada les perseguía a Ace y a él lloriqueando por no poder alcanzarlos con su bici de rueditas. Le revolvió el pelo con cariño y Luffy le dio una sonrisa mucho más alegre que la anterior.

Ambos hermanos conversaron animadamente, poniéndose al día. Sabo quería quedarse en tierra un tiempo. El trabajo en el barco lo tenía quemado, y por más que sabía que lo que hacía era bueno, era muy duro y se sentía minado psicológicamente, a parte de que quería estar más tiempo con Koala. Luffy se alegró porque por lo menos durante el siguiente año tendría a uno de sus hermanos cerca. Él por su parte habló de como le iba a sus amigos, del abuelo… Le habló de Lamie y de Law y de como gracias a ellos su "año sabático" se estaba haciendo menos frustrante. Llegados a ese punto frunció el ceño y Sabo lo miró con interés. Conocía a Luffy lo suficiente como para saber que estaba preocupado.

\- Sabo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo uhm… personal? - le dijo al fin. El rubio parpadeó sorprendido.

\- Pues… ¿Claro? Luffy, ¿qué pasa? - El menor calló un momento intentando encontrar la forma de explicar lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

\- Este amigo, Torao, y su hermana ...- comenzó – Son de Flevalence. No se nada de ellos antes de que llegaran aquí – aclaró. Recordó el rostro de Law contraído de dolor mientras dormía, sus lágrimas silenciosas… A Lamie escondida en el parque – Pero estoy seguro de que les pasó algo malo. Quiero decir, es obvio que les pasó algo malo si su país está en guerra, pero me refiero a ellos, personalmente.

Sabo asintió. Había rescatado a mucha gente proveniente de Flevalence. La situación era deplorable, y las historias que había tenido que escuchar de cada una de las personas que habían abordado el barco eran sencillamente dantescas. La guerra ya duraba años y no daba señales de ir a detenerse pronto, y mientras miles de civiles quedaban atrapados sin comerlo ni beberlo, en medio del fuego y el agua. Y nadie se subía a esas barcazas si el agua no era más segura que la tierra. Incluso si no habían venido como los refugiados que rescataban y habían conseguido arribar a Fusha de formas más "legales", lo habrían pasado mal.

\- Yo … - levantó los ojos hacia su hermano y este se sorprendió de la mirada que encontró en ellos. Era una expresión profunda y dolida. - ¿Cómo es que ayudaste a Koala? - bajo la vista – Yo quiero ayudarlos. Quiero que sean felices.

Sabo sonrió ante la declaración de su hermano, orgulloso de la empatía que demostraba. No le extrañaba, Luffy siempre había sido sensible, pero la forma en que lo expresaba ahora, tan madura y determinada, era nueva.

\- Bueno … Depende de qué es lo que les haya pasado exactamente – comenzó a explicar. Su mirada se ensombreció un momento – Koala… Tu sabes, lo pasó muy mal. No solo fue la guerra. - se pasó la mano por el pelo, algo incómodo. Aún después de tanto tiempo, pensar en todo lo que había sufrido su novia se le hacía difícil - Pero creo que lo principal es que comiencen a abrirse. A ser más honestos sobre lo que sienten… - entonces miró muy serio a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro. - Pero hay algo que tienes que entender, Luffy. Por mucho que quieras no puedes cargarte todo al hombro. Eres su amigo, no su psicólogo. Si la situación es tan grave como dices, lo mejor que puedes hacer, a parte de apoyarlos, es aconsejarles ir con un profesional. Yo no hubiera podido ayudar a Koala si ella no hubiera querido, y si no hubiera ido a terapia - Luffy bajó la vista. No le parecería descabellado que Lamie fuera al psicólogo (aunque también era la que más había cambiado), pero se le hacía imposible imaginar a Law accediendo a algo así. A parte, no tenían dinero, y su amigo jamás aceptaría que pagase por él. Sabo debió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano porque ablandó su expresión.

\- No te preocupes Luffy – le tranquilizó con voz amable. - Si ellos quieren saldrán adelante, y estoy seguro de que ya les has ayudado mucho y lo aprecian.

Luffy le sonrió a Sabo animado por sus palabras, y le relató lo que había sucedido en la noche. Su hermano lo escuchó con interés, y una pequeña luz empezó a encenderse en su cabeza al ver como el menor hablaba de "Torao". Mientras lo escuchaba una sonrisa se fue ensanchando en su boca mientras se preguntaba si Luffy se daba cuenta de como sonaba. "_No, no se da cuenta"_ se dijo enternecido por la inocencia del pequeño. La situación no dejaba de preocuparle, al fin y al cabo era evidente que su hermanito se estaba inmiscuyendo en la vida de personas con muchos problemas, y eso solía complicar las cosas de más. ¿Pero quién era él para reprocharle nada de eso?

\- La cosa … - dijo entonces Luffy atrayendo de nuevo su atención – Es que Torao es muy… -

\- ¿Reservado? - aventuró Sabo

\- ¡Si! ¡Eso! Es muuuy reservado – confirmó el hermano pequeño – Y me da miedo que… - por un instante recordó cuando se apartó ante su primer intento de abrazarle – se asuste, después de todo esto.

Sabo no dijo nada y miró a Luffy con comprensión. Era una posibilidad, sí. El tal Law no sería ni la primera ni la última persona que, al sentirse muy expuesta emocionalmente, tuviera la reacción de encerrarse aún más que antes. Esperaba que no porque no quería ver a su hermano triste y angustiado.

El móvil de Luffy empezó a sonar, y el muchacho se apresuró a atender.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Torao!- Sabo sonrió con ternura al ver el entusiasmo con que reaccionaba su hermano menor – Sí que has tardado en levantarte ¿no? ¿Estás bien? Shishishi, no es nada hombre, eran muchos donuts para mi – El hermano mayor alzó una ceja, ¿existía algo como demasiada comida para Luffy? - No, aún no hablo con mi abuelo, no estaba en casa… ¡Pero ha venido Sabo! ¿Eh? ¡Claro! No hay problema, yo la voy a buscar. Sí, de verdad, que no pasa nada. Nos vemos por la tarde. ¡Suerte en el trabajo! - Luffy colgó al despedirse. Estaba realmente aliviado, la voz de Law sonaba algo extraña, un poco más insegura de lo normal, pero no pareciera que quisiera alejarse o que tuviera algún problema con él. Quizás simplemente tenía vergüenza. Se alegraba, se alegraba mucho. Se volvió hacia Sabo con una sonrisa enorme, genuinamente contento– Tengo que ir a buscar a Lamie a casa de sus amigos. Parece que ha surgido algo y Law tiene que ir a trabajar… ¿Quieres acompañarme? ¡Lamie es muy mona!

\- Claro, claro – sonrió Sabo divertido – Te acompaño. - _¿Debería contarle a Ace sobre lo que se cuece aquí? _Pensó, para luego desechar la idea rápidamente. Algo le decía que si le comentaba la nueva situación no le haría mucha gracia al primogénito, mejor que se diera cuenta por sí solo.

Al otro lado del río y de las vías del tren, en una zona del barrio mucho más gris y pobre, un Law abochornado se preguntaba como era posible que el solo oír a alguien al teléfono le hiciera sentir tan debilidad en el estómago. Pero eso no era lo más extraño. Lo más extraño era la sonrisa que a pesar de todo se le había dibujado en la cara al escuchar la entusiasmada voz de su amigo.

\- Cora – dijo para si mismo sin pensar demasiado – Creo que Luffy te hubiera caído bien. Es tan tonto como tú.


	4. Amores Valientes

La cobardía es asunto  
De los hombres, no de los amantes  
Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores  
Ni a historias, se quedan allí  
Ni el recuerdo los puede salvar  
Ni el mejor orador conjugar

Oleo de una Mujer con Sombrero (canción) – Silvio Rodriguez

Bonney llegó a su casa agotada. Incluso con la ayuda de Law, que al final había sido capaz de ir a ayudarla, la gente no había parado de entrar en el pequeño supermercado. Incluso habían tenido que cerrar más tarde porque los clientes, aparentemente, eran incapaces de entender que era la hora de cierre, o respetarla. Suspiró largamente mientras entraba en su casa. Para colmo, tenía que estudiar porque el lunes tenía examen, y de los difíciles: estadística. Hizo una mueca, no le gustaba nada esa asignatura. Sin embargo, todo su cansancio se evaporó como arte de magia para ser completamente sustituido por la rabia cuando vio a su hermano repatingado en el sofá haciendo zaping. Bonney no era una chica con paciencia o dada a refrenar sus impulsos, así que le arrojó su chaqueta encima con bastante rabia.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué te pasa loca! - se quejó el muchacho pelirrojo al recibir el impacto.

\- ¿Qué qué me pasa señor "estoy malo no puedo ir"? ¡Me pasa que te largas de fiesta cuando tienes turno en el trabajo CONMIGO al día siguiente y luego no apareces! ¡Eso me pasa! ¡Para que lo sepas ha tenido que venir Law en tu lugar! - le soltó ella con acidez. Kid alzó la mirada hacia su hermana que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Law? ¿Y la cría? - preguntó. Bonney puso los ojos en blanco para, acto seguido, dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Le esperaba una larga noche de estudio.

\- La cuidó el chico ese con el que se ve ahora – le respondió mientras se iba – Le conocí hoy, fue a buscarle con Lamie. Era majo.

Kid frunció el ceño – Ah, el niñato rico ese – masculló, sin ocultar su molestia. Bonney resopló exasperada. De verdad que había momentos en que no soportaba a su hermano mayor.

\- Que alguien tuviera más suerte en la vida que tú no le hace un niñato – le espetó desde su cuarto. Se puso el pijama (rosa, como su pelo) y tomó sus libros y estuche para dirigirse a la mesa del salón.

\- Seguro que se siente moralmente superior, yendo de buen samaritano – refunfuñó el mayor de los hermanos, frunciendo el ceño.

Bonney, que había ido a la cocina a tomar una caja de galletas, lo fulminó con la mirada. - Eres increíble – le reprochó – Así que si cualquiera hace algo bueno por alguien es para sentirse superior. Entonces supongo que cuando tu te acercaste a Law también ¿no? Querías sentirte superior.

Kid no contestó, pero las arrugas de su frente se pronunciaron más. Bonney sonrió satisfecha por haber ganado y se puso a leer mientras devoraba ansiosamente las galletas.

\- No es lo mismo – musitó tras un rato Kid – Lo nuestro con Law es consciencia de clase.

Bonney volvió a rodar los ojos y alzó la mirada hacia su hermano con una clara mueca de desagrado - Ese chico no es un multimillonario ni un político, Eustass, simplemente tuvo la suerte de que su padre no fuera un acohólico borracho y su madre una tarada. Tiene la suerte de tener una familia normal, oh, que gran pecado. Está al nivel de las multinacionales depredadoras. Es peor que Akainu y Kizaru juntos, un verdadero monstruo. Seguro que cada vez que se ríe muere un gatito. - Kid volvió a quedarse callado, pero le devolvió una mirada francamente rencorosa. Bonney sonrió sarcástica ante su reacción y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía adelante durante unos minutos.

\- De todas maneras – esta vez fue ella quien rompió el silencio. Hablaba con seriedad – El chico no es así. Es majo, de verdad. Y les hace bien a Lamie y a Law – recordó cuando el chico había entrado en la tienda, llevaba un curioso abrigo a rayas y un sombrero de paja bastante particular. Era alegre y sincero, o al menos eso le había parecido. No obstante, lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido la actitud de Lamie, mucho más vivaz, mientras interactuaba con él, y como Law había reaccionado al verlos. - Law está cambiando – añadió recordando como se había sonrojado levemente al recibirlos, desviando la mirada azorado, pero visiblemente feliz. Nunca lo había visto así antes, y la verdad es que le alegraba el cambio, porque si alguien se merecía felicidad era Law. Tenía bastantes sospechas de a qué podía deberse, más allá de que el causante era muy evidente, pero no pensaba compartirlas con Kid, no quería que se cabreara más.

\- ¿Law? Estás desvariando. Está igual que siempre – Bonney miró a su hermano incrédula

\- A veces me sorprendo de lo denso que eres Eustass, te lo digo con cariño – afirmó. Buscó otra galleta con la mano, pero la caja se había vaciado, así que se puso de pie para reabastecerse.

Kid la siguió con la vista, de reojo. Algo de aquella conversación se le inquietaba muchísimo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro por qué.

\- ¡Law! ¡Luffy tenía una bici de mi tamaño y me ha enseñado a montar! - Exclamó Lamie mientras entraban en el departamento los tres, la felicidad de la niña era evidente. Tener una bicicleta había sido su gran frustración, más desde que era amiga de Tama y Momo y no podía apuntarse a las salidas que los dos mellizos hacían por el parque. - ¡El Sr. Garp dice que me la puedo quedar!

\- Es que ya nadie la usa. Está juntando polvo en el garaje – se apresuró a puntualizar Luffy – Pero la guardaremos en mi casa ¿verdad Lamie?

La niña asintió enérgicamente – Si, porque aquí no hay sitio. A parte la casa de Luffy está al lado del parque – se encogió de hombros.

Law los miró con cariño y por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Luffy, que le correspondió con su típica sonrisa. El mayor desvió la mirada, pero su expresión no cambió. Estaba contento, estaba contento de ver a su hermana así, y estaba contento de tener alguien como Luffy con quien contar. Había estado estúpidamente contento todo el día en realidad. Nervioso, torpe, y contento. Era como si, aún con toda la vergüenza, el "episodio" de la noche anterior le hubiera levantado un peso de los hombros. Ahora se sentía mucho más liviano, y libre. Los problemas seguían estando allí, seguiría necesitando hacer cuentas cada vez que diera un paso, y probablemente habría más noches de pesadilla… Pero todo eso, sencillamente, ya no parecía tan importante.

Había temido que las cosas se pusieran raras entre Luffy y él, pero aunque, evidentemente, no estaban igual que antes, era muy obvio que ninguno de los dos pensaba renunciar a la compañía del otro, y eso había sido un gran alivio. Cuando Lamie y el Sombrero de Paja lo habían ido a buscar al supermercado había estado muy nervioso, y a penas podía sostenerle la mirada a su amigo, pero Luffy, como siempre, se había comportado con su pasmosa naturalidad. Había saludado a Bonney con entusiasmo y había conversado con ella de forma animada, ganándose fácilmente su simpatía. Al velrlo Law no pudo evitar sonreír, ese era Luffy, tan sociable y hábil con las personas, tan naturalmente simpático. Su actitud franca era contagiosa.

Mientras caminaban hacia el metro para volver a casa, en un instante que Lamie se adelantó algo, Law se dirigió a Luffy, ya más tranquilo.

\- Perdón por anoche… No se si te incomodó o...-

\- ¿Pero qué dices Torao? ¡No me incomoda nada! Al contrario, me hace feliz que confiaras en mi… ¡Así que no vuelvas a decir que no somos amigos! - La sonrisa de Luffy era tan amplia, alegre, sincera y carente de maldad alguna que Law no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, timidamente. En ese instante Lamie regresó con ellos alborotada y la conversación quedó ahí, pero a partir de ese momento todo fue mucho más llevadero. Estaba más pendiente de él, y reaccionaba con violencia a la cercanía de su cuerpo, sin poder evitar recordar la sensación de acurrucarse en contra ese mismo pecho … Pero salvo esos pequeños descontroles puntuales, pudo mantener la calma.

Ahora en casa, no obstante, se notaba más tenso que de costumbre, y no podía evitar dirigir miradas de reojo al chico. Este por su parte, no parecía afectado en absoluto, seguía parloteando con Lamie y jugando con ella mientras Law los observaba en silencio.

\- Yo no tengo cosquillas – le decía Lamie desafiante a Luffy, poniendo cara de chica seria, con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿A noooo? - Luffy la picó en el estómago con un dedo mal intencionado, y la niña hizo una mueca, muy graciosa, para aguantar la risa - ¿Ni por aquí? - insistió Luffy en las costillas - ¿ni aquí? ¿ni aquí? ¿Y aquí qué eh? ¿Con que no tienes cosquillas? Seguro que por aquí siii – pronto la niña era un manojo de risas que se retorcía mientras el Sombrero de Paja la aguijoneaba hábilmente.

\- ¡Para! ¡Para, por favor para! - se reía, pero Luffy era implacable. Al final Lamie consiguió escapar corriendo y se refugió detrás de su hermano que había estado mirando todo bastante divertido desde el sofá.

\- ¡Pero pensé que no tenías cosquillas! - el chico sonreía malicioso mientras adoptaba la misma actitud que un gato a punto de saltar sobre un ratoncito.

\- ¡A Law! ¡Law tiene cosquillas! - acusó Lamie en un desesperado intento de defenderse. Law se giró para mirarla y alzó una ceja.

\- A mi no me metas – le espetó.

\- Torao, ¿tienes cosquillas? ¿De verdad? - Luffy lucía sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Law lo miró, y luego miró a su hermana. Una sensación de alarma sacudió su cuerpo.

\- … No – respondió. Demasiado tarde, la pequeña pausa le había delatado. Lamie y Luffy se miraron y ensancharon una sonrisa que Law solo pudo interpretar como maléfica. Tragó saliva.

\- ¡Al ataqueeee! - gritaron los dos a la vez, como si se hubieran leído la mente, y se avalanzaron vorazmente sobre el mayor.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No,no! ¡Basta!- nada que Law dijera pudo pararles. En seguida el sofá se volvió el escenario de una lucha encarnizada donde el joven intentaba repeler los ataques de su hermana y su amigo. La lucha duró hasta que se ecuchó un sonoro "crack" y el viejo sofá, con una pata menos, impactó estrepitosamente contra el suelo por el lado izquierdo. Los tres se quedaron paralizados, sin respirar si quiera. Law se volteó hacia sus agresores dispuesto a regañarlos pero el cuadro que encontró era demasiado cómico. Ambos lucían la misma expresión compungida y avergonzada. "Parecen perros a punto de ser regañados" pensó Law. Luffy y Lamie alzaron a la mirada a la vez hacia el, parecía que estuvieran a punto de llorar.

\- Per… Per….- empezó a decir su hermana tartamudeando.

\- ¡Perdoooon! ¡Perdón perdón perdón! - remató Luffy casi con desesperación, rojo como un tomate y verdaderamente arrepentido.

Law los miró un instante más y luego sucedió lo increíble: se rió. Se rió fuerte, hasta que le dolió el estómago y le saltaron las lágrimas. Lamie miró a Luffy confundida, sin entender, pero este no podía devolverle la mirada porque estaba completamente hipnotizado. La risa de Law era lo más bonito que había escuchado en su vida. Luffy quería hacerlo reír más, quería que se riera siempre.

\- Dios, es que vuestras caras... – dijo Law serenándose un poco, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – Va, levantad. - agregó poniéndose de pie. Luffy y Lamie obedecieron en silencio, moviéndose de golpe, ninguno terminaba de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Law buscó una caja de herramientas y, con ayuda de Luffy, voltearon el sofá para quitarle el resto de las patas. "Que al menos valga para sentarse, aunque sea a ras del suelo" dijo Law haciendo gala del sentido práctico que tienen todos los pobres. De vez en cuando el joven se acordaba de lo sucedido y volvía a reírse, mientras Lamie lo miraba estupefacta y Luffy sentía que se le enredaba todo por dentro. Cuando terminaron volvieron a colocar el mueble en su sitio y admiraron la obra.

\- Bueno – dijo Lamie – No se ve tan mal – opinó.

Law hizo una mueca. Era triste decirlo con 24 años, pero sus rodillas ya no eran lo que antes, e iban a sufrir su nuevo mueble, pero tampoco había mucho que hacerle. Volvió a recordar la cara de Lamie y, sobre todo, de Luffy y no pudo evitar sonreírse divertido. No se solía decir lo terapéutico que era reír a carcajadas, pero lo era, porque todo su nerviosismo e incomodidad se habían ido.

\- En fin, es lo que hay – miró la hora en el móvil: las nueve de la noche. - Luffy – llamó al chico, que desde el incidente estaba muy callado (demasiado) - Eh, ¿Te quedas callado Sombrero de Paja? ¿Nos tenemos que preocupar por la inminente llegada del Apocalipsis?

Luffy parpadeó sorprendido. _Law estaba bromenado. - _¿Q… Qué?

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar? - le preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- ¿Eh? Pero… - se oía preocupado.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Law haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. - Siempre traes la comida tú. No pasa nada.

\- ¡Siii! - se sumó la niña – ¡Quédate Luffy! Porfa porfa porfa….

\- ¡Lamie! - llamó Law interrumpiendo sus ruegos desde la cocina, mientras trasteaba en la alacena - ¿Qué quieres cenar? Hay pasta y… - hizo una mueca, había que hacer la compra – Pasta.

\- ¿Boloñesa? - sugirió su hermana asomándose con él. Law se fijó que tenía en el congelador y alzó una ceja.

\- Boloñesa de hamburguesa – no quedaba carne molida.

\- De hamburguesa está bueno – sentenció Lamie. Law le revolvió el pelo.

Luffy seguía de pie, en el salón, sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando de pronto. Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente, y luego las observó, como si se tratara de un objeto raro y ajeno. Cuando Law volvió al salón lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo viera por primera vez, y lo siguió mirando el resto del tiempo, mientras cenaban y Lamie hablaba animadamente.

Este se debió de dar cuenta que algo raro pasaba porque se volvió hacia el preocupado, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Sombrero de Paja? ¿Te encuentras mal? Estás muy callado. - le preguntó. Negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, volviendo a la realidad.

La cena fue bien, conversó con Lamie mientras Law los miraba atento e intervenía de vez en cuando. La comida estaba buena, la compañía era agradable… El problema era Luffy, que por alguna razón estaba más consciente que nunca de Law. No podía parar de notar su cercanía, de mirarlo, y cada vez que el joven lo descubría apartaba la vista, como si fuera descubierto haciendo algo indebido… A pesar de eso, pudo salir bien de la situación, más o menos. De vez en cuando Law lo miraba frunciendo el entrecejo por lo que debía intuir que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no dijo nada y el tiempo transcurrió con relativa normalidad.

Pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaba a fuera de lugar? Luffy no terminaba de entenderlo y eso lo inquietaba, y lo inquietaba más cuanto más cerca sentía que estaba de la respuesta. Cuando finalmente pudo despedirse de los dos hermanos y pisar la calle suspiró aliviado, sintiendo el frío de noviembre en la cara. Por alguna razón, la presencia de Law lo estaba abrumando: necesitaba estar solo y pensar.

Embutió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió para su casa. El vapor de su aliento formaba nubecitas en el aire y la noche parecía tranquila, sobre todo para ser un sábado a la noche. Caminó admirando las casas, la gente que pasaba, las luces de navidad… La imagen de Law riendo vino a su mente, de forma nítida, igual que el sonido de su risa. También evocó como se había acurrucado la noche anterior contra él, su rostro hundido en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, el tacto de su pelo entre los dedos, el temblor de su espalda al sollozar. Por un instante sintió que le fallaban las rodillas.

Incluso Luffy, con su nula experiencia, podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, al fin y al cabo, siempre fue bueno con las emociones (mejor con las ajenas que con las propias, todo había que decirlo). Pensó en Law con seriedad, a consciencia.

Le gustaba la forma que se encorvaba sutilmente, como todos los chicos altos y tímidos. Le gustaba cuando sonreía, le gustaba como era con Lamie. Le gustaba que no le gustara el pan ( ¿a quién en nombre del cielo no le gustaba el pan? ), la forma en que enrollaba los espaguetis con ayuda de la cuchara. Sus tatuajes, le gustaban también, al menos los que había visto, y su boina con puntos le parecía genial. Le gustaba como le quedaba la barba, su pelo ligeramente erizado, sus pendientes... El color gris de sus ojos contrastando con su piel morena... Que diablos, incluso encontraba adorable la forma en que había intentado consolarlo con torpeza por lo de su abuelo, y le gustaba esa torpeza, esa amable inseguridad, le gustaba hasta su orgullo y su reticencia a aceptar ayuda… Le gustaba, Law le gustaba.

Pensó en el dolor genuino que le había embargado al ver como lloraba, en el aleteo que había experimentado en el interior de su cuerpo al oírlo reír...

No, no le gustaba. Lo quería, muchísimo. Ni siquiera, más que eso: estaba enamorado.

Se detuvo en mitad de la acera, una pareja que caminaba abrazada lo adelantó, y por unos segundos siguió las dos siluetas enlazadas con la mirada. Estaba enamorado. Era un hecho. Una fuerza extraña lo invandió de pronto y empezó a correr, sin saber muy bien por qué. Corrió y corrió, sintiendo como el aire frío le iba a hacer estallar los pulmones. Quería gritar, reír, llorar, esconderse. Estaba aterrado y eufórico a la vez. ¡Estaba enamorado! ¡Él! Un grito que era mitad júbilo mitad alarido se le escapó en la garganta. ¿Qué era todo eso? Nada, nada de lo que le habían dicho, de lo que pudiera haber leído o visto sobre el amor podría haberlo preparado para lo que ahora era su cuerpo y su mente. Lo que sentía era tan grande, tan desgarrador y a la vez tan terriblemente valioso. Siguió corriendo, afiebrado, como si sus pies fueran incapaces de dejar de moverse jamás…

Sin embargo, al llegar al puente, se detuvo en la mitad. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se preguntó. De pronto lo que sentía parecía demasiado grande para poder guardarlo a salvo dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se asomó por la barandilla. El agua oscura corría por debajo y la luz anaranjada de las farolas se reflejaba temblorosa en ellas. Luffy sintió por primera vez la angustia de la incertidumbre, él que siempre avanzaba seguro, que siempre se mantenía imperturbable en su convicción de que las cosas, de una u otra forma, siempre podrían solucionarse. Un par de gruesos lagrimones lo sorprendieron aflorando de sus ojos, y se precipió al limpiarlos con la manga de su abrigo.

\- Algo complicado, ¿eh? - comentó una voz a su costado. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba, era una mujer alta, de bastante edad, muy guapa, que vestía un abrigo negro con elegancia y buen gusto. Se acodó al lado de Luffy y encendió un cigarro, luego le ofreció otro al muchacho tendiéndole la cajetilla.

\- No gracias, no fumo – declinó Luffy.

\- Entonces, ¿te rechazaron? - preguntó la mujer directamente. Luffy abrió los ojos como platos y la mujer rió – Es evidente que tienes penas de amor, lo puedo decir con solo mirarte. Me llamo Shakky.

\- Luffy – respondió el chico, y luego volvió a mirar el río. - No me han rechazado… Aún.

\- Entonces es que no lo sabe – afirmó la mujer.

\- En realidad, hasta hace un momento no lo sabía ni yo – reconoció el chico.

\- Ah, como dije, algo complicado. ¿Quién es? - la mujer dio una calada a su cigarrillo y al expulsar el humo este se elevó hacia la noche haciendo suaves volutas.

\- Un amigo. - dijo Luffy con sinceridad. La mujer hizo una mueca.

\- Así que un chico. No has tenido suerte, no. A menos que creas que siente lo mismo que tú, pero en tal caso no estarías aquí, ¿me equivoco? - señaló Shakky.

Luffy suspiró. A veces ser tan transparente era un problema – En realidad no lo se. Creo que me quiere, pero no podría decir de que manera, y también creo que estamos más cerca que antes – hizo una pausa – Pero...Bueno, es que algo me dice que incluso si yo le gustara podría ¿asustarse? Es alguien que ha sufrido. No se qué, pero lo ha hecho...Y yo, no quiero que se aleje. Menos ahora que nos hemos acercado más, que parece que he podido ayudarle en serio - apretó las manos en la barandilla del puente y se quedó callado. De pronto se sentía muy miserable. ¿Cómo podía pasar tan rápido de un estado de ánimo a otro?

La mujer dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y dejó ir el humo haciendo aros. Era fascinante ver como estos se deshacían paulatinamente hasta desaparecer. Luffy la observó: era una persona muy diferente a todas las que había visto hasta ese momento. Conocía a muchas chicas y mujeres preciosas, pero Shakky tenía un aura de misteriosa elegancia que parecía sacada de una película antigua.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad – empezó a hablar ella entonces – más o menos, quizás algo mayor, me enamoré de un hombre, con locura. - suspiró un instante y luego dirigió una mirada al muchacho que no supo como interpretar – Pero nunca se lo dije debido a que no era correspondida, el estaba enamorado de su amigo, como tú, solo que en aquella época esas relaciones eran … Peor vistas. - dio otra calada e hizo una pausa antes de continuar – No puedo culparlo. Ese hombre, el que amaba, era increíblemente carismático, poseía un magnetismo que te arrastraba a cualquier cosa… Pero tampoco era correspondido, así que guardó silencio igual que yo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - inquirió Luffy en un susurro. No se le escapaba el tono triste y nostálgico de la mujer al hablar.

\- Nada – respondió ella con sencillez – Yo lo amé en silencio y el amó a su amigo en silencio también. Con el tiempo el objeto de su amor tuvo un hijo con la mujer que sí amaba, una tan increíble como él, y por lo que sé, ambos murieron: él de una enfermedad y ella en el parto. Creo que las personas así de especiales no suelen quedarse mucho tiempo en esta vida, la gastan toda de golpe. - dejó caer algo de la ceniza al río y luego miró a Luffy – Al niño lo cuidó otro amigo. Espero que esté bien, y que sea más prudente en el uso de su vida que su padre. Yo por mi parte me fui mucho antes de todo eso de la ciudad, la situación se me hacía insostenible así que huí. ¿No te parece una historia triste?

Luffy asintió. Lo era. De pronto sentía demasiado dolor y empatía por esa mujer tan hermosa, y sin embargo, tan solitaria. Shakky rió suavemente.

\- Ese sombrero de paja me recuerda a un muchachito que conocí hace tiempo. - le comentó entonces mirándolo de reojo – Se llama Shanks.

Luffy se sobresaltó abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Conoces a Shanks? ¡Él me lo dio! - exclamó desconcertado por la coincidencia.

\- Lo conozco, es un buen amigo mío, y fue un buen alumno también – apagó su cigarrillo en un gesto tajante – Entonces tu debes ser el chiquillo de Dragon, ¿me equivoco? Shanks me habló de ti. - Se puso seria – Tu padre también es uno de esos hombre imponentes que luchan incansables, con prisas, hasta agotar su vida antes de tiempo. ¿Tu también eres así, Monkey D. Luffy? - Luffy abrió la boca para responder algo, aunque no sabía muy bien que exactamente, pero Shakky hizo un gesto para que no le respondiera. - No tienes que decirme nada, es una pregunta para ti. Plantéate en que quieres usar tus años. Yo tengo 64 años y he vuelto ahora para decirle al hombre que amé toda mi vida que sigo aquí. Pero, tu amigo y tu, ¿tendréis el lujo de esperar tanto? Piénsalo.

Al oirla Luffy sonrió, aliviado. Era una sonrisa grande y genuina - ¿Entonces has venido para eso? ¡Que bien! Eso quiere decir que la historia aún no termina, y puede que al final no sea tan triste. - Al oírlo la mujer abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero luego compuso una expresión enternecida.

\- Veo que ya no es tan complicado – le dijo. Luffy negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias Shakky – añadió manteniendo su sonrisa. - Y mucha suerte.

\- Para ti también. Saludos a Garp – respondió ella – Pronto nos veremos de nuevo.

Y así, con un sencillo gesto, se despidió. Luffy la siguió con la mirada mientras su figura se hacía pequeña. Luego sacudió la cabeza y, muchísimo más calmado, se dirigió a su casa. Aún no sabía cómo y cuándo lo haría, pero si que sabía que hacer. Y sobre todo tenía la convicción de que, fuera cual fuera el resultado, no dejaría a esa pequeña familia que se le había metido bajo la piel sola. Los quería, los quería mucho, y lucharía lo que hiciera falta por su bienestar. La incertidumbre que lo carcomía antes no era importante, porque, más allá de gustarle o no, Law era su amigo, un amigo muy querido, y Luffy sospechaba que de la misma forma Torao lo apreciaba a él. No había que preocuparse por rechazos o situaciones desagradables porque con eso establecido las cosas saldrían bien. Ambos eran buenas personas, y no se alejarían por algo así.

Como siempre, pensó, en el amor también es mejor ser valiente.

Bueno, muchas gracias por la review! Si, esta historia avanza lento. Siento que los personajes no están en situación de ir más de prisa. Pero al menos creo que en este cap se pega un acelerón.

Y nada, espero que os guste como va todo y siempre agradezco mucho las reviews _


	5. Las Mejores Familias

_**Tus hijos no son tus hijos,**_  
_** son hijos e hijas de la vida,**_  
_** deseosa de sí misma.**_

_**No vienen de ti,**_  
_** sino a través de ti,**_  
_** y aunque estén contigo,**_  
_** no te pertenecen.**_

_**Puedes darles tu amor,**_  
_** pero no tus pensamientos,**_  
_** pues ellos tienen sus propios pensamientos.**_

_**Puedes abrigar sus cuerpos,**_  
_** pero no sus almas,**_  
_** porque ellos**_  
_** viven en la casa del mañana,**_  
_** que no puedes visitar,**_  
_** ni siquiera en sueños.**_

_**Puedes esforzarte en ser como ellos,**_  
_** pero no procures hacerles semejantes a ti,**_  
_** porque la vida no retrocede ni se detiene en el ayer.**_

_**Tú eres el arco del cual tus hijos,**_  
_** como flechas vivas,**_  
_** son lanzados.**_  
_** Deja que la inclinación,**_  
_** en tu mano de arquero,**_  
_** sea para la felicidad.**_

_Khalil Gibran._

\- Yo creo que tu nieto lleva razón – la mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto – Quizás no que asista a la cena de navidad, pero al menos deberías reunirte y hablar con él. - Tsuru, como siempre, era implacable.

\- ¿Tú también?- Garp se quejó con un rictus ácido en la boca, pero la mirada penetrante de Tsuru no se perturbó - ¿Por qué tendría que hablar con semejante cretino? - gruñó al final, desviando la mirada.

\- Porque estamos viejos – suspiró la mujer, quitando los ojos sobre él para enfocarlos en la ventana del restaurante donde cenaban y observar el trajín de la calle fuera. Estaba impecable, preciosa, como siempre lo había sido, y también punzante, como una cuchilla – y cuando estás viejo el tiempo se agota rápido. Te guste o no ese _cretino_ es tu hijo, Garp. ¿Qué dijo Luffy?

Garp devió el rostro hacia la ventana también. Tsuru tenía la molesta (y encantadora) capacidad de hacerlo sentir siempre como un completo idiota. En realidad era inevitable, de los dos ella siempre había sido la más sensata, mientras que él había sido el más emocional. Alguna vez, de joven, había paseado por la misma calle que veía fuera con un pequeño Dragon de la mano. No se veía muy distinto a Luffy en esa época… Apretó los puños y sonrió avergonzado al recordar a su nieto menor. Luffy había resultado ser más maduro afrontando la situación que él. Lanzó un suspiro y devolvió sus ojos hacia los de su acompañante, serenos y oscuros.

\- Luffy piensa que tenemos que hablar con él y ver que tiene que decirnos. Que se lo debemos a Sabo y que aunque no sea su padre, si es de la familia porque ayudó a su hermano – sonrió pensativo.

Tsuru alzó una ceja – Pues tu nieto es más listo que tu.

Garp asintió, admitiendo algo que nunca admitiría frente al menor de los tres hermanos – Y discutí con él – resopló con cierto deje culpable, pero luego ensanchó una sonrisa – Aunque por otro lado es un gran orgullo que los tres sean por mucho mejores que yo. Quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo.

Tsuru sonrió también, por primera vez. - Entonces, ¿qué harás?

Garp volvió a suspirar, como desinflándose – No lo se. No quiero que venga – frunció el ceño – Pero supongo que tienes razón, así que lo pensaré. No puedo ser menos que Luffy. - luego volvió a sonreírle a la mujer que tenía delante, esta vez con cierto aire seductor que pretendía ser más cómico que otra cosa - ¿Le parece terminar esta velada tomando un vinito en mi casa, bella señorita?

Tsuru rió para sus adentros divertida y elevó unaceja – Claro, mi buen caballero.

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigiendo con tranquilidad a la casa de Garp. Tsuru se prendió de su brazo y caminaron enlazados por las calles iluminadas manteniendo siempre su sobrio y discreto coqueteo. Era una buena noche, pensó Garp. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la que había sido su colega, porque precisamente se conocían al dedillo. A veces podía ser incómodo ser leído con tanta facilidad, pero por otro lado, era sumamente gratificante no tener que explicarse nunca por nada. Tsuru sabía perfectamente como se sentía o en qué pensaba con solo mirarlo, a veces antes de lo que supiera él mismo, y esa cercanía era una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía Garp en su vida.

\- Hoy volvía Ace, ¿no? - preguntó la mujer. Garp asintió. - Que bien, me gustaría saludarle. Cada día se parece más a Roger… - comentó su compañera. Compañera, esa era la palabra que Garp pensaba que mejor definía lo que era Tsuru ahora mismo para él. Había rebasado por mucho el estatus de amiga, pero su relación tampoco era una amorosa, no al uso al menos. De todas formas estaban viejos como para prestarle atención a ese tipo de detalles.

\- Pero tiene las pecas de su madre – puntualizó él, y luego se río un poco – Y mucho peor carácter que los dos. - Tsuru también rió.

\- Esa parte la heredó de ti y lo sabes. Siempre fue un crío bastante terrible – concedió la mujer con cierto cariño en la voz que solo Garp, tras todos esos años de conocerla, podía notar.

\- De los tres el peor, me volvía loco – recordó Garp – No se cuantas veces tuve que disculparme con los padres de otros niños, cuantas veces fui a hablar con los profesores, y cuantas veces acabamos en el hospital. Aún no se como es que se terminó por enderezar. Lo peor es que arrastraba a los otros dos – meneó con la cabeza divertido – Tan inteligentes los tres. Si hubieran usado la mitad de la inteligencia que empleaban en sus travesuras en estudiar hubieran llegado a presidentes de este país, o astronautas o… no se – hizo una mueca- exitosos ladrones de bancos.

Tsuru le dio un ligero empujón amistoso mientras reía para sus adentros – Pero, al final lo hicieron bien, ¿no?

-Si – Garp frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te preocupa Luffy?

Otro suspiro – Si… Sabes, entró en la carrera con tantas ganas y pensé que al fin estaba sentando cabeza y ahora… Bueno, está desmotivado. No pasó un buen verano. Sonríe todo el rato como siempre, pero ya sabes, a mi no me engaña con su pose de chico alegre. Me preocupa su futuro y esa falta de ganas. Ahora está cuidando de esa niña, que es un encanto, y se le ve más animado… Pero quisiera que hiciera algo por su futuro.

\- Oh vamos Garp. Tiene 19 años. No es el fin del mundo. Es normal que no sepa lo que quiere. Nosotros no podíamos plantearnos temas como la vocación en nuestra época, pero esos chicos son de otra generación, tienen otros asuntos en la mente. Las cosas son más complicadas ahora, en cierta form...- Tsuru se quedó callada al ver que Garp se detenía de golpe. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Garp no contestó. En vez de eso sus puños de apretaron al tiempo que lo sacudía un violento temblor, descompensándolo. Afectado se llevó la mano al pecho. Tsuru lo miró preocupada y luego miró al frente. Aparcado frente al portal de la residencia de su compañero había un automóvil blanco en el cual dos personas se besaban apasionadamente. A pesar de la penumbra y de lo enredados que estaban ambos cuerpos la mujer pudo distinguir al nieto mayor de Garp.

Ace se estaba besando, con otro hombre, frente a su abuelo.

En ese momento las rodillas de Garp fallaron y ella se apresuró a auxiliarlo para evitar su caída - ¡Garp!- exclamó Tsuru con preocupación. Su grito alertó a los ocupantes del coche que miraron hacia el frente. Por un instante dolorosamente largo los ojos de nieto y abuelo se encontraron.

Luffy caminaba alegremente mientras silbaba una cancioncilla de las de Brook. Se sentía ligero desde la conversación con la misteriosa mujer del puente, y su cabeza estaba llena de Law, lo cual le hacía feliz: Law lo hacía feliz. No podía esperar a volver a verlo y pasar el tiempo con él y, aunque adoraba a Lamie, pensaba que sería genial si fuera a solas, así quizás… ¿Quizás qué? ¿Qué podrían hacer? Luffy no tenía ni idea. Nunca había estado en una relación con nadie, ni tampoco se había interesado por el asunto jamás. De hecho durante mucho tiempo había pensado que el simplemente era incapaz de sentir atracción de ese tipo por otros seres humanos. Sabía por supuesto cosas básicas, pero como quien tiene nociones de cultura general sobre un tema en específico, y le costaba imaginarse inmerso en ello… A parte del ineludible hecho de que no sabía si Law podría corresponderle. Quizás no le gustaban los chicos, o quizás simplemente no le gustaba él. Sacudió la cabeza: tenía que ser positivo. Law podía o no quererle, pero no podía estar seguro hasta que lo hablara con él y no tenía sentido desanimarse antes de eso.

Caminó presa de ese buen humor, reconfortado por el frío nocturno y el sonido del viento entre los árboles de la rivera. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró una situación del todo extraña, y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando de su cara para ser sustituida por un ceño fruncido. Las luces de la vivienda estaban encendidas, y en la entrada había un coche aparcado. Subido a este pudo ver a un hombre rubio, con peinado de piña, que reconoció inmediatamente como Marco, el novio de Ace. Este se acodaba en la ventanilla del automóvil y miraba con aire lacónico la puerta cerrada de la casa. Junto a la verja, apoyada, se encontraba Tsuru, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un rictus de firme disgusto. Las gritos que salían del interior se escuchaban desde la acera. Luffy tragó saliva, al ver a Marco ahí podía imaginarse lo que había ocurrido, al menos a grades rasgos.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que hice mal para que me hagas esto?! - esa era la voz de Garp. Si ya de por si el hombre poseía un vozarrón importante, cuando estaba fuera de sus casillas era como para echarse a temblar.

\- ¡¿Te vas a poner victimista?! - ese era Ace, que no le iba a la zaga - ¡Te vas a poner victimista! ¡¿Por qué actúas como si me hubiera estado chutando coca?!

\- ¡ Porque tienes toda tu vida por delante para desperciarla en...en…!

\- ¡¿En qué?! ¡¿Eh?! - la voz del mayor de los hermanos se estaba volviendo altanera.

Luffy se acercó cauteloso. El primero en verlo fue Marco que esbozó una sonrisa cansada y dormilona en dirección a su cuñado mientras alzaba la mano en gesto de saludo – Hola Luffy- saludó.

\- Hola … Marco, Tsuru. ¿Qué ha…?

\- Que tu hermano es poco discreto – soltó la mujer con aspereza mirando a Marco sin demasiada simpatía. Este se encogió de hombros.

\- En algún momento se iba a tener que enterar – comentó el hombre con su habitual parsimonia.

\- Si, pero estoy segura de que hay formas mucho menos chocantes de enterarse. - replicó la mujer con acidez. Luego recuperó la compostura y habló de forma sosegada, pero increíblemente fría. - Al menos por lo que se ve, vais en serio. Si no no te quedarías a esperar.

Marco hizo una mueca – Claro que vamos en serio. Ni que uno hiciera estas cosas por joder - se defendió. Tsuru le sostuvo la mirada, para luego relajarse (solo un poco) y asentir brevemente.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías Luffy? - interrogó entonces dirigiéndose al muchacho. Este, compungido, se miró los pies. No sabía mentir, y lo odiaba, y aunque estrictamente no lo había hecho (solo se había quedado callado) saber que había sido partícipe de mantener a su abuelo fuera del asunto lo hacía sentir horrible.

\- Es que… Era algo que le tenía que decir Ace – susurró al fin. Tsuru enterneció la mirada. Quería a todos los nietos de Garp, pero Luffy, desde pequeño, siempre había podido con ella.

\- Tienes razón – concedió inusitadamente amable – No te preocupes. Se arreglará. Garp es un tipo tolerante, solo está… Sorprendido.

Luffy asintió y se sentó con en el escalón de la entrada mientras recordaba las palabras de Shakky, sobre como antes ese tipo de relaciones estaban peor vistas. Su abuelo siempre se había mostrado como una persona abierta, pero… Al fin y al cabo pertenecía a la generación a la que pertenecía. Un frío pensado se instaló en su estómago: a él también le gustaba un hombre ahora.

\- Creo que los dos deberíais calmaros – sonó entonces una voz firme desde el interior – Y hablar de forma más sosegada – Era Sabo. Luffy se alegró de que estuviera dentro mediando. La situación parecía como si hubieran juntado el fuego con la pólvora.

\- ¡¿Y tú Sabo?! - Garp sonaba dolido - ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?!

\- ¡Quizás porque sabía que te pondrías así! - reclamó Ace fuera de si. Luffy tuvo que lamentar que su hermano tuviera razón.

\- ¡Y cómo quieres que me ponga si tú… si tú…! - Luffy levantó la vista hacia la puerta, lo mismo que Marco y Tsuru, pero por suerte Garp no terminó de decir esas palabras que tanto hubiera lamentado . El chico se puso de pie, tenso.

\- ¿Si yo qué, eh? - Ace había bajado algo la voz, pero se le oía perfectamente. Siseaba con furia - ¿Si yo soy un marica? ¿Eso ibas a decir? ¡Oh pobre Garp! ¿Cómo le paga el bueno para nada de su nieto todos sus sacrificios? ¡Siendo un maricón! - Luffy se mordió el labio con preocupación, Tsuru alzó una ceja y Marco decidió apearse del coche, revolviéndose incómodo. Ese era el conocido e incendiario orgullo de Ace tomando totalmente control de su lengua. - ¡De todas maneras no te preocupes porque al fin y al cabo tu no eres mi …! - Ah, no, eso si que no.

\- ¡¿Qué vas a decir Ace?! - el grito dejó enmudecidos a todos en el lugar. Para sorpresa del los presentes el reclamo no provenía de un cuestionado Garp o un exasperado Sabo. Provenía de Luffy, que había abierto la puerta de de entrada de golpe para cerrarla tras de si de un portazo. Miraba a su familia con un enfado tal que hubiera helado hasta el mismísimo infierno. - ¿Qué no es qué?

\- Luffy ...- El mayor de los hermanos intentó suavizar su tono ante la interrupción del menor, como si la intervención de este hubiera actuado como un balde de agua fría.

\- Nada de Luffy. ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Qué no es tu abuelo? - el muchacho cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Tenía los ojos clavados en Ace, que ahora desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Sabo, oportunamente, se movió para situarse al lado de Luffy en señal de apoyo. - ¿Entonces nosotros no somos tus hermanos? -

Ace lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, para acto seguido recuperar la compostura y adoptar una pose seria en la cual sus labios se tensaron en una línea fina. - No me líes Luffy. - reprochó, con un tono, no osbtante, mucho más calmado – Sabes que no es eso.

\- Pero lo ibas a decir – insitió el menor, inmisericorde – Llego a no entrar y lo hubieras dicho.- el tono era tan firme que no admitía réplica. Ace se limitó a desviar la vista de nuevo, esta vez hacia ventan de la casa, donde pudo ver a su novio le dedicó una suave sonrisa de apoyo.

\- Y tú, abuelo – la cabeza de Luffy se giró para fijarse en el hombretón que ahora, de pronto, parecía mucho más pequeño que de costumbre – También, casi lo dices. ¿Qué con todo esto? Sí, Ace sale con un hombre. Es gay. No es la gran cosa. La gente gay existe. ¿Cuál es el drama? ¿Si mañana a mi me gusta un chico qué? ¿Me echas de casa? - Garp, en un gesto idéntico al de su nieto mayor, desvió la mirada. Luffy sabía lo que decía. Al menos dos de sus amigos habían sido expulsados de sus hogares por cosas por el estilo, amigos que su abuelo conocía y apreciaba, y todas esas veces a Garp le había parecido un despropósito. Luffy no hacía más que atacar directamente a la obvia hipocresía de la situación.

El hermano menor bufó – . Me voy a mi cuarto, hablamos mañana. - zanjó tras unos instantes en que nadie dijo nada - Buenas noches y bienvenido de vuelta Ace. - caminó con paso firme entre los dos manteniendo el rictus serio, pero al llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta se giró otra vez – Y abuelo. Sé que escondes dulces en la despensa. Deja de comer lo que no puedes, que tienes diabetes joder. Ni Lamie hace esas cosas, de hecho ni yo las hago. Que sepas que me los comí todos. - y tras decir eso volvió a girarse para desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Sabo se rascó la nuca en un gesto de cansancio. Estaba agotado, había tenido una discusión antes con Koala (una tontería sin importancia, pero molesta) y esta situación había sido lo que le faltaba para coronar su día. - No creo que tenga nada que agregar – aclaró, apresurándose a seguir a su hermano menor. Antes de desaparecer se lo pensó mejor y se dirigió a sus dos familiares, con una sonrisa bastante desangelada – Ni Luffy ni yo te perdonaremos si no arreglas esto, abuelo. Y Ace, no digas idioteces que no quieres decir. Ya no tienes quince años. - luego de eso, fue tras Luffy, decidido a no prolongar su estancia en medio de aquel incómodo fuego cruzado.

Ace y Garp se quedaron solos e intercambiaron una mirada sentida.

\- Lo siento – dijo finalmente el anciano, para luego dirigirse al sofá y derrumbarse sobre él. Esas dos palabras sonaban extrañas en la boca del orgulloso hombre. Pero no era idiota, sabía que se había equivocado él y que todo el pleito era su culpa. Su nieto no había reaccionado de la mejor manera, pero en estricto rigor no había hecho nada malo. Era él, y nadie más, quien se había comportado como un cretino. Como siempre creyó que jamás había que comportarse.

Ace se acercó indeciso, sentándose a su lado con cuidado de guardar una cierta distancia, pero luego sonrió alzando una ceja con cierta ironía - ¿Por las "escenita" o por comer dulces? - cuestionó.

Garp río entre dientes – Malditos mocosos. Ya no puede uno tener sus vicios en paz. ¿Desde cuando sois tan responsables? - Entonces dirigió una mirada seria hacia Ace – Cuando tu tenías unos cinco años robabas chocolate. Lo escondías debajo de la almohada.

Ace parpadeó - ¿Sabías eso?

\- ¡Cómo no lo iba a saber! Se te derretía y luego tenías toda la funda y la sábana llena de pegotes – sonrió al recordarlo – Lo peor es que por las mañanas sonreías ahí, todo triunfal, seguro de haberme tomado el pelo – meneó la cabeza para luego dirigir una mirada de absoluta ternura al mayor de sus nietos. Ace se removió incómodo ante la franqueza del gesto, pero devolvió la sonrisa agradecido.

\- Tsuru dice que nos parecemos. Que por eso siempre andamos como el perro y el gato – le comentó.

\- Puede ser – concedió Ace. Era cierto. Él era por lejos el que más problemas tenía con el viejo. De hecho, aquello de que no era su abuelo se lo había dicho más de una vez, imbuido por la ira adolescente, y lo que era peor, se lo decía porque era consciente de lo dolorosas que eran esas palabras. Pero claro, hay cosas que se pueden perdonar a los 15 pero no a los 23, y una de ellas era decir frases así a la ligera. Por un instante se sintió feliz de que Luffy lo hubiera detenido. - Quizás nos parecemos demasiado.

Garp se levantó pesadamente y se movió por el salón de la casa para dirigirse a un pequeño armario, del cual extrajo una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas. - ¿Te apetece? - le ofreció.

Ace abrió los ojos como platos. Su abuelo le estaba ofreciendo alcohol.

\- No me mires así, que no eres un niño – se defendió el viejo descorchando la botella – Iba a beberlo con Tsuru, pero …. Bueno, ya sabes, pasó esto. Y conociéndola ya debe haberse ido a casa y convencido a tu...uh… Amigo para que haga lo mismo. - llenó una copa y se la ofreció a su nieto. Este la tomó azorado.

\- Novio – corrigió al fin el de las pecas en un susurro. - Es mi novio, no mi amigo. Se llama Marco.

Garp reprimió una mueca al escuchar el término y Ace se dio cuenta. Le molestaba, pero a la vez apreciaba que intentara ocultarlo para no hacerle daño, y sobre todo apreciaba el gesto de intentar acercar posiciones y ser comprensivo, más después de semejante discusión. Su abuelo nunca había tenido actitudes homofóbicas, al menos que recordara … Y jamás de los jamases delante de ellos. Siempre se tomó muy en serio lo de educarlos en el respeto a la diferencia. Pero una cosa era cuando se trataba de gente ajena y otra muy diferente cuando se trataba de los niños que había criado él mismo. Ace entendía esto. Le dolía, le molestaba, pero lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo el hombre que tenía delante tenía nada más y nada menos que 78 años.

\- Quería contártelo – susurró finalmente - de buena forma, quiero decir. No era mi intención que todo esto pasara así.

Garp carraspeó – Me… Me sorprendió. - tomó un trago de vino – No lo esperaba, y reaccioné de lo peor, como el viejo anticuado y cascarrabias que soy. Lo siento. Debo de haberte avergonzado con tu… uh… Con Marco. – Ace levantó la mirada hacia su abuelo, y ambos dibujaron la misma sonrisa comprensiva como si se espejaran. Garp volvió a sentarse al lado de su nieto, con la copa en la mano. - Y, ¿cómo lo conociste? ¿En la universidad?

Ace asintió – Si…- compuso una expresión de genuina duda - ¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora?

Garp respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme. - entonces rió para sus adentros y luego miró a Ace alzando una ceja cómplice – O podemos hablar de la bronca que nos ha pegado Luffy, si prefieres.

Ace rió también, y con eso se fue gran parte de la tensión - ¡Si! ¿Qué fue eso? Joder con el enano – Garp observó la risa del su nieto con cariño y se preguntó como podía haber sido tan idiota de gritarle antes, de actuar así con él. Ace ahora era un hombre, pero sus pequitas adorables, sus hoyuelos, la graciosa forma en que arrugaba la nariz… Los mismos gestos infantiles que siempre amó tanto seguían allí. Porque Garp siempre había amado a Ace, desde el minuto en que lo cargó y su manito de bebé se aferró a uno de sus dedos. Ese fue su propio punto de no retorno. No lo pensó mucho, se dejó conmover por la frágil criatura sin padres, y decidió hacerse cargo de la situación. _"Estás mayor para hacer de padre"_ le había advertido Tsuru, siempre seria, siempre práctica. Garp solo había sonreído resignado _"Entonces haré de abuelo"_ contestó. Poco sabía que terminaría criando a otros dos nietos más en ese momento. Cada uno tan diferente, cada uno tan único y maravilloso. Que inmenso privilegio había sido verlos crecer.

\- Cuando eras niño – comenzó a decir Garp. Su voz sonaba extraña – Siempre me preocupaste tanto … Tenías la rabia como incrustada dentro, era como si no creyeras merecer el amor que recibías y lo rechazaras por principio.- se rió un poco, nostálgico – Creo que "no" era tu palabra preferida. Tuve mucho miedo por ti, Ace, de como terminarías llevando tu vida. ¿Ahora eres feliz?

Ace lo miró sorprendido por la pregunta – Sí- le dijo – Soy bastante feliz. -

Garp desvió la vista hacia un portarretratos que reposaba en una de las estanterías de la sala, donde un hombre de una sonrisa enorme y bigotes prominentes y una mujer pelirroja y con pecas los observaban desde el silencio de las fotografías. Compuso una mirada cálida – Ya veo. Me alegra. Si eres feliz, es lo único importante.

Ace miró la fotografía de sus padres también, esos que nunca había conocido, y luego volvió a fijarse en ese hombre tan grande y canoso que lo había criado en su lugar. Y lo sabía, por dios que Ace sabía que no había sido una tarea fácil, que había sido un niño complicado_, _y que cualquier otro que no fuera Garp habría tirado la toalla con él.

\- En ese entonces estaba furioso conmigo mismo – susurró con aire triste – Creía que yo era un problema, así que estaba enojado con el mundo. Con mis padres, contigo, con Luffy, con todo, yo el primero. - sonrió – Pero Luffy y Sabo me salvaron, y tú. Gracias por toda la paciencia. - de pronto se rió – Y perdón por hacértelo pasar tan mal, y hasta ahora.

\- No – el viejo negó con la cabeza – No digas eso. Esto no ha sido tu culpa Ace, y tu hermano tiene razón. He sido un hipócrita y me he enfadado por unos valores con los que se supone que no comulgo. - se apretó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y luego dio un sorbo más a su copa – Perdóname. Por los dulces también.

Ace sonrió, profundamente conmovido – Por los dulces no te perdono. No puedes morirte viejo. - sentenció mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de su abuelo. Era una mano enorme, a Ace siempre le habían impresionado esas manos tan inmensas. Frunció el ceño por un momento, tomó aire, y al fin se decidió a hablar. Había una cosa que tenía atragantada desde hacía tiempo, y quería decirla de una vez, ahora que podía ser sincero.

\- Cuando me di cuenta de como era … De que me gustaban los hombres, tuve miedo. - Garp subió la mirada para enfrentarla a la de su nieto, fija e intensa. La mantuvo, preparado para recibir lo que tuviera que decirle – Pero pensé que estaría bien, aunque nadie en el mundo me aceptara, si lo hacían tres personas: Luffy, Sabo, y tú, abuelo. - Ace había querido mantenerse firme, pero flaqueó en el último instante y se le quebró la voz. Garp también se desarmó y sus ojos se humedecieron igual que los de su nieto. Ace no daba crédito a lo que veía: Garp, el gran Garp, nunca lloraba (salvo con las películas de caballos, pero era entendible. El también lloraba con esas)

\- Es el vino – se excusó el hombretón mientras se limpiaba con la manga de la camisa – Y que me hago mayor. - carraspeó un poco, avergonzado – Ace, te acepté incluso después de tener que pagar el coche que le destrozaste a Smoker por suspenderte química. Esto no es nada. Ha sido como siempre ¿no? Nos gritamos como idiotas, pero luego estamos bien. Te prometo que no volveré a cuestionarte por esto, nunca. Y voy a acostumbrarme, eso también te lo prometo. Te lo dije antes, lo único que siempre he querido es que pudieras ser feliz, y si ahora lo eres, con quien sea o su género es lo que menos importa.

Hacía mucho que Ace y Garp no se abrazaban. Quizás por eso, para compensar, el abrazo que se dieron en ese momento fue tan largo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, fuera de la casa, Tsuru le hizo un gesto a Marco para que se acercara – Tú y yo nos vamos – afirmó sin dar lugar a réplicas cuando el hombre se hubo acercado lo suficiente – Ahora. - señaló el coche con el mentón – Y me llevas. Tengo una edad como para estar caminando a estas horas.

Marco sonrió con su característica expresión adormilada, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que la mujer ingresara al vehículo y después se entretuvo unos segundos escribiendo un mensaje a Ace para avisarle de que se iba y deseándole suerte. Algo le decía que las cosas igual no salían tan desastrosamente mal como había parecido en un inicio.

\- ¿A usted no le molesta? - preguntó el rubio mientras se paraba en un semáforo en rojo, tras un rato de conducir en silencio. La mujer lo miró de reojo.

\- Me molesta todo lo que los lastime – sentenció – Y me alegra todo lo que les haga bien. Aún está por verse en que categoría entras tú.

Marco sonrió de lado, complacido con la respuesta de la mujer. Lo más importante no era que lo aceptaran a él, o la relación que tenían, sino que aceptaran a Ace. Todo lo otro era secundario.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo os conocisteis? Lo digo porque por lo que se aprecia a simple vista prácticamente le doblas en edad. – dejó caer a continuación Tsuru implacable. Marco cambió su expresión relajada y tragó saliva. No esperaba tener que comerse semejante interrogatorio suegril tan pronto. Internamente rogó porque la casa de la señora estuviera cerca y el viaje se hiciera corto.

En su habitación Luffy estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la vista fija en la bandera pirata que tenía pegada en el techo, justo sobre su cabeza. Le gustaba mucho esa bandera, se la había pintado Usopp cuando tenían diecisiete años. En ella salía la típica calavera con las dos tibias cruzadas, pero esta tenía su sombrero de paja encima. Siempre que se sentía mal esa bandera lo consolaba, le recordaba que no estaba solo y que tenía la inmensa suerte de contar con unos amigos estupendos.

Se escucharon dos toques en su puerta y tras ellos entró Sabo, para dirigirse hacia él y sentarse al borde de la cama. Luffy lo miró apesadumbrado.

\- No lo decías solo por Ace, ¿verdad? - preguntó el rubio. Luffy asintió. Sabo con cuidado se tumbó a su lado, mirando al techo también. - Bueno, no te preocupes, Ace te está abriendo camino. Ventajas de ser el pequeño. Es como cuando nosotros tuvimos que esperar hasta los trece para tener nuestra primera consola y tu la tuviste a los diez.

Luffy esbozó una sonrisa – Me parece un pago justo por usar toda vuestra ropa pequeña durante años – alegó, pero luego volvió a su anterior expresión – Se que va a salir bien porque el abuelo nos quiere. Y se que esta discusión no me la voy a tener que comer. Pero es una mierda, para el abuelo también.

\- Ya, si que lo es – corroboró Sabo. Pero luego compuso una mirada pícara - ¿y entonces? ¿es el tal Torao?

\- Si – asintió el menor, y de pronto se llevó las manos a la cara, rojo como un tomate. Sabo hasta hace poco nunca pensó que iría a ver a Luffy así alguna vez, y le pareció sumamente adorable - ¡Ay! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me gusta mucho.

\- Sabes si el también… Bueno, si le gustan los chicos – cuestionó Sabo preocupado. Luffy negó con la cabeza sin destaparse la cara.

\- Pero se lo voy a decir igual – le informó – Si no le gusto seguiremos siendo amigos. Y si resulta que si… Bueno, ya se verá.

Sabo se incorporó. - Pues parece que lo tienes claro. Entonces no me preocupo más. Me voy a dormir que estoy hecho pedazos – le revolvió el pelo a Luffy y se dirigió a la puerta – Todo va a salir bien, enano, no te preocupes. - le sonrió desde el umbral. - Qué descanses.

Luffy se revolvió en la cama. Se sentía bien por haberle contado a Sabo, pero seguía nerviso. Sacó el móvil pensando que con suerte alguno de sus amigos seguiría despierto. Quizás hablar con Nami, por ejemplo, le calmaría, o bromear y hacer el tonto con Carrot o con Usopp. Al abrir WhastApp, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que tenía un mensaje de Torao. Este casi nunca le escribía, a no ser que fuera alguna cosa relativa a los horarios de Lamie o por el estilo, y bien urgente. A Luffy nunca le habría preocupado, Law no tenía pinta de usar demasiado las redes sociales, ni mucho menos chatear asiduamente, y no iba a reprocharle algo así. Al menos estaba pendiente del teléfono, no como Zoro que era prácticamente inlocalizable. Por eso ver el sencillo mensaje que le había escrito le sorprendió y reconfortó a partes iguales.

"Sombrero de paja, ¿estás bien?" Era todo lo que decía. Luffy ensanchó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos apoyando el móvil contra su frente. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento de que alguien se preocupara por él desde que había conseguido que Ace lo aceptara como su hermano.

"Si, estoy bien" respondió rápidamente, y agregó un emoticón de una sonrisa. Luego lo pensó un poco, y decidió que quería aprovechar ese momento y hablar con Law, así que agregó: "Cuando llegué a mi casa me encontré bronca. Mi abuelo se enteró de que Ace es gay" (agregó un emoticono de una cara asustada, para restarle seriedad y que su amigo no se preocupara de más) "Han discutido horriiiibleeee, pero por suerte ya se están arreglando."

Sorprendiendo de nuevo al muchacho Law leyó el mensaje al instante como indicaba el doble tick azul, y comenzó a escribir una respuesta… El problema es que aparentemente el joven escribía y borraba lo escrito una y otra vez, porque la respuesta no llegaba. Luffy comenzó a impacientarse y estaba por replicarle que mandara lo que estaba escribiendo, cuando la ansiada respuesta finalmente llegó.

"Me alegro de que todo se vaya a solucionar. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?"

Luffy se rió para sus adentros, ¿para escribir esa simple frase había estado tanto rato dudando?.

"Creo que ahora mejor, aunque antes me he enfadado mucho con los dos. Son demasiado orgullosos y cuando se enfadan dicen tonterías. Igual sigo nervioso :c"

Nuevamente Law comenzó a escribir para borrar una y otra lo que escribía, pero a pesar de ello, tardó algo menos en contestar.

"Normal, pero tu hermano y tu abuelo parecen buenas personas ¿no?. Saldrá bien"

"Jajaja sí" Luffy se mordió el labio inferior, pensando hasta que punto debería profundizar en la conversación. Saber de Law lo había calmado y una suave somnolencia le estaba cerrando poco a poco los párpados. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, con el móvil al lado de su cara, apretó el botón del micrófono y mandó un audio:

\- Gracias por preocuparte Torao, buenas noches. Nos vemos el Lunes.

Durante al menos un minuto Law estuvo grabando un audio, pero cuando este se envió era de apenas unos segundos. Luffy rió para sus adentros antes de ponerlo.

\- No te preocupes, y si, nos vemos el lunes. Que descanses Luffy – la voz grave de Law sonaba vacilante, y Luffy casi podía verlo con la cara roja y contraída de vergüenza. Puso el audio al menos una tres veces más antes de caer dormido arrullado por la voz amada. Su último pensamiento fue para darse cuenta de como cuando Law intentaba ser cercano y hablar con franqueza siempre lo llamaba por su nombre en vez de "Sombrero de Paja". Ese detalle le gustó también.

En contra parte, al otro lado de las vías, en ese mismo barrio, otro chico estaba tumbado boca arriba con la vista en el techo, consciente de que era probable que no pegara ojo en toda la noche. A su lado la respiración suave de su hermana indicaba que estaba dormida desde hacía rato. Él, por su parte, ¿cómo iba a dormir en medio de semejante agitación? Law se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su corazón golpeteaba con intensidad desde dentro. El recuerdo de la voz somnolienta de Luffy todavía parecía aletear dentro de sus oídos como un suave cosquilleo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

_\- Eres torpe Law – le había dicho Cora con una sonrisa extraña._

_\- ¿Torpe yo? - gruñó un Law quinceañero con gesto de fastidio – Habló el que pudo._

_\- Es verdad – reconoció Cora mientras apagaba con un gesto mecánico el abrigo que su cigarrillo acababa de quemar. - Pero me refiero a otro tipo de torpeza. Solo sientes cosas, ¿me quivoco? Pero no sabes distinguir si etás enojado o triste o qué. Te abrumas con facilidad._

_\- ¿Y qué con eso? - replicó entonces el adolescente con desafío. Cora rodó los ojos._

_\- Solo intento ayudarte – sonaba un algo exasperado. Law se relajó un poco y desvió la vista. Estaban acampando entre unas rocas cerca de la costa, junto a una discreta fogata. Lamie dormía envuelta en mantas, mientras que Cora y él se calentaban al calor del fuego. Al ver que el muchacho parecía un poco más abierto Cora sonrió satisfecho._

_\- Lo que quiero decir es que cuando no sepas que te pasa, intenta verlo desde fuera. Como quien analiza un fenómeno extraño. Respira e identifica las causas, y luego los síntomas. Como si hicieras un diagnóstico médico. Es parecido a desenredar un ovillo de lana, ¿sabes? Tomas el inicio del hilo, y tiras de el para que vaya saliendo el resto. A ver, hagamos el intento._

_Law se abrazó a sí mismo – No quiero – se negó. Cora suspiró._

_\- Venga, vamos – insistió el hombre - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo enojar antes?_

_Law resopló – Qué me trataras como a un niño pequeño – terminó por responder con desgana. _

_\- ¿Y cómo reaccionaste? - insistió Cora con una sonrisa amable._

_\- Te grité y te di una patada – su voz traslucía cierto deje culpable que sin embargo era difícil adivinar en su expresión._

_\- ¿Y por qué sentiste que te trataba como un niño ? - inisitó Cora implacable_

_\- Tiraste de mi brazo para que no me cayera y me abrazaste. Soy un hombre, si me caigo no pasa nada – La voz de Law sonaba lejana, como si hablara de otra persona. En los ojos de Cora se podía ver que estaba reaccionando como suponía que lo haría. Eso le dio rabia. Odiaba ser tan transparente para ese hombre estrafalario._

_\- No eres un hombre, Law – contradijo Cora – tienes quince años. Eres un niño para mi. ¿Lo que te enoja es que te cuide? ¿Eso es? ¿Por qué no puedo cuidarte?_

_\- Porque… - Empezó a decir Law. Estaba cerca del punto, lo notaba. Su cuerpo, como si no le obedeciera empezó a temblar –… Me… Me tocaste – su voz sonaba temblorosa también._

_Cora no iba a rendirse ni dejarlo hasta ahí - ¿Y por qué te molesta que te toque? Tiré de ti porque no quería que te hicieras daño y te abracé porque me preocupo por ti y te aprecio. _

_Law empezó a sentirse mal, muy mal. Enojado, triste, asustado. Se puso de pie de un salto - ¡No me gusta que me toquen! - espetó. Podía parecer enfadado, pero temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Era eso, no le gustaba que lo tocaran. No. Nada. Le daba asco. No quería que nadie nunca más lo volviera a tocar. _

_\- Law – llamó con suavidad Cora. Law pareció volver en si por un instante y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a caerle por las mejillas – Yo no soy mi hermano. Jamás te pondría una mano encima, y no permitiré que nadie lo vuelva a hacer. ¿Me crees?_

_\- Te creo – Law se cayó sentado sintiendo como de pronto las fuerzas le abandonaban – Te creo pero...-_

_\- ¿Pero? - Cora se levantó lentamente para sentarse al lado del tembloroso muchacho._

_\- ¡Tengo miedo ¿vale?! - más que una exclamarlas el adolescente ladró aquellas palabras, completamente desbordado. Se echó a llorar. Cora lo abrazó entonces, moviéndose lentamente como uno se movería para acercarse a un animal asustadizo. Law dio un respingo y cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no se apartó._

_\- ¿Ves? - habló Cora – No estabas enojado, tenías miedo. - Estrechó al chiquillo con un poco más de fuerza – Te vas a curar, te lo prometo. Todas las heridas que te hicieron te las vamos a curar una a una cuando salgamos de aquí._

Law abrió los ojos, conmovido ante el recuerdo. Pensar en Cora siempre le provocaba mucha nostalgia y una cierta opresión en el pecho. Sobre todo cuando eran recuerdos tan queridos como ese. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a hacer lo que aquel hombre torpe y amable le había enseñado. "Como si hiciera un diagnóstico" se dijo "Como desenredar un ovillo de lana"

La causa era evidente y tenía nombre propio: Luffy. Los síntomas eran diversos: vergüenza, agitación por los gestos más mínimos, facilidad de perder los papeles por cosas relacionadas con él, una confianza que no terminaba de entender, y ahora, recientemente, una preocupación por su bienestar solo equiparable a la que podía haber sentido alguna vez por Lamie y Cora. Se planteó en la hipotética situación de que Luffy se alejara, de que desapareciera tan fortuitamente como había aparecido, y se dio cuenta de que le generaba una gran ansiedad. Sí, si Luffy desapareciera le haría daño.

Se revolvió en la cama inquieto y decidió de pronto que no quería seguir con el "diagnóstico". Lo único que podía (que se atrevía a) asegurar en ese momento es que el aprecio que sentía por el chico del Sombrero de Paja había rebasado la línea de "buena persona que me ayuda" y se estaba acercando al centro de sus afectos con pasmosa rapidez. Sí, eso era. Se había convertido en una persona querida para Law, con todo lo que implicaba.

Aturdido se bajó de la cama y se metió en el colchón de al lado, donde descansaba Lamie. La niña se había destapado así que Law la arropó y la abrazó. Su hermana tenía el sueño pesado por lo que no se despertó, y en vez de eso solo se removió hasta quedar de cara a su pecho, acurrucada como un pequeño animal. Sonaba patético, pero Law dependía mucho de Lamie para dormir. Antes de que Cora apareciera en sus vidas, era gracias al calor de la niña que Law había podido conciliar el sueño durante sus peores noches. De hecho, el aferrarse al bebé que era Lamie en ese entonces era lo único que había permitido a Law seguir respirando.

No era malo, repuso, querer tanto a Luffy. Al fin y al cabo el chico era así, se hacía querer. De hecho estaba rodeado de personas que lo amaban, Lamie también lo quería y hasta a Bonney le había caído bien. Pero le causaba ansiedad la idea de solo ser una parte más de su enorme constelación de amistades, otra anécdota entre las tantas que tenía para contar. En realidad Law estaba bastante seguro de que eso era así, pero le resultaba amargo e injusto, aunque obviamente Luffy no tuviera ninguna culpa. No podía evitarlo, al fin y al cabo él y su hermana eran solo "unos entre muchos", mientras que el enérgico chico se había vuelto parte fundamental de su día a día. Qué descuidado, que cruel incluso, era el Sombrero de Paja. Hacía todo sin pensar, sin consideración… Inconsciente de lo fundamental que que se podía volver para alguien como ellos. ¿Qué haría cuando ya no pudiera estar? ¿Cómo se haría responsable de todo lo que suponía para Lamie y para él el día en que otros lo necesitaran más? ¿El día en que encontrara una pareja? ¿Que trabajo o estudios los alejaran?

"Cuando eso pase, Lamie y yo nos tendremos el uno al otro, como siempre." pensó intentando consolarse. Estrechó el cuerpecito de la niña y se quedó dormido confortado por su respiración pausada y su pequeño calor.


	6. Nieve y Luna

_**"usted no sabe cómo yo valoro  
su sencillo coraje de quererme" **_

_Marion Benedetti - La Tregua_

Kid estaba cabreado. No era un cabreo puntual, no. Llevaba así desde hacía mucho rato, días de hecho, y no tenía visos de que se fuera a "descabrear" pronto.

Su martirio había comenzado al conocer, aquella misma semana, al mocoso que era ahora el amigo de SU amigo. Cuando Bonney le había dicho que Law había cambiado lo había negado, molesto, incómodo, pero a partir de ese momento no pudo evitar prestar más atención, y diablos, sí, había cambiado, igual que su hermana.

En la mente de Kid Lamie era una niña arisca y callada. Le caía bien, al contrario que la gran mayoría de críos, porque precisamente no era ruidosa, pero ahora si que lo era, y bastante… Y Law, bueno, seguía siendo callado e impenetrable la mayor parte del tiempo… Pero a Kid no se le habían escapado la cálida sonrisa que había esbozado cuando el maldito mocoso del sombrero ridículo había aparecido. Tampoco se le escapaba que sonreía, reía y conversaba más en general. No es que dejara de ser el tío taciturno que en esencia era… Pero de que estaba más comunicativo lo estaba, y eso por algún motivo lo mosqueaba mucho.

Cargó un buen número de cajas de merluza congelada en un carrito y se dispuso a salir hacia la tienda para reponer el producto. Lo peor era que Bonney tenía razón sobre el tal Luffy, lo había sabido al saludarlo. Ese chico no tenía malicia dentro, para nada, y si le caía bien a todo el mundo (porque era este típico y nauseabundo tipo de persona que le cae bien a todos) no era porque tuviera un comportamiento seductor o calculado, no. Era sinceramente simpático, alegre, vivaz y … y… Insoportable. Sí, no lo soportaba, pero aparentemente estaba sólo en eso, porque incluso Bonney parecía encantada con él.

Era un intruso, eso es lo que era. No pintaba nada allí, no pintaba nada al lado de Law, o tomando de la mano a Lamie, ni paseando su cara de idiota por el supermercado ni en cualquier lugar asociado a sus vidas… Pertenecía a otro lugar y Law y él no tenían nada en común. Sin embargo, para su disgusto, era evidente que el afecto estaba allí, y por más que Law no estuviera abalanzándose a abrazarlo (como si hacía el Niñato en cuestión. Niñato, sobaba bien, sería a partir de entonces su nombre oficial) era muy fácil ver que era recíproco. Llevaba siete años al lado de Law, siete. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez en la cola de la asistencia social, y joder, nunca, jamás, lo había mirado así.

Y es que a parte, podía imaginar perfectamente la vida del Niñato del sombrero. Una casa grande, bonita y limpia en el lado pijo del barrio, con dos padres esperándole, la cena hecha por las noches y un perro Golden Retriever en el jardín. Porque tenía que ser así, si no no se explicaba como podía perder el tiempo cuidando niños ajenos sin dar palo al agua. Y luego estaba su sonrisa. . . Oh, dios, que sonrisa más enervante. Era de esas sonrisas estúpidas que Kid gustosamente hubiera borrado de puñetazo bien dado.

\- ¡Vamos a la montaña este finde Torao! - había soltado. "Torao"… Kid sintió que se le revolvían las tripas. - Kinnemon nos lleva, ellos también van. Nos podemos quedar en mi casa. - Claaaaro, por supuesto, tenía una casa en la montaña. Seguro que era un chalet precioso, y que le pagaban a algún desgraciado para que lo vigilara todo el año mientras no estaban. ¿Tendrían otro golden retriever en el jardín de esa?

\- ¡Laaaaaw! ¡Vamos! ¡A lo mejor nieva! - Lamie imprimía tal entusiasmo en su voz que sencillamente parecía otra niña. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Eso había coronado su mosqueo. No había querido enterarse mucho, pero aparentemente Law pasaría el fin de semana en la casa de la montaña de la familia del Niñato, y los padres de los nuevos amigos de Lamie (porque ahora Lamie tenía amigos) sería quienes los llevaran en su preciosísima camioneta familiar ya que, por lo que se veía, tenían una casa en el mismo lugar.

Gruñó molesto colocando la última caja de pescado y cerrando con brusquedad el cogelador. Law, y sobre todo Lamie, estaban viviendo una vida que no era la suya. El Niñato el año que viene se metería a su universidad pija o a trabajar para la empresa de sus papis, o se echaría una novia tan pija como él (o todo combinado), y los dos hermanos Trafalgar acabarían heridos y comiéndose los mocos. Ya no habría fines de semana en la montaña ni idas al cine o comida de restaurante porque no tendrían como pagarlas, y toda la burbuja estallaría. Esa era la verdad, y por eso, sobre todo, estaba así de cabreado. Porque que una cría de diez años se dejara encandilar era comprensible, pero que se encandilara un tipo serio e inteligente como Law era preocupante.

\- ¿El congelador es culpable de algún delito grave? - La voz de su amigo, que estaba acodado en la caja, sonaba calmada y fría como de costumbre. Ese era el Law de siempre, el que conocía de toda la vida. Frunció el ceño, estaba seguro de que si el Niñato fuera el que estuviera enfadado la expresión de Law sería una bastante más humana y preocupada.

\- Lo siento – gruñó. Law se límito a alzar una ceja y luego mirar el reloj del móvil.

\- Bueno, mi turno ya acaba – anunció. - Voy a cambiarme, tengo prisa. - Se levantó y Kid avanzó hacia la caja para intercambiar puestos. Su ceño se frunció más profundamente al verlo dirigirse al vestuario. Hoy era viernes, el día en se iría a pasar su fin de semana de película familiar navideña… Por eso tenía prisa. No fuera que los señoritos tuvieran que salir más tarde de lo previsto.

En eso entró Bonney. Venía como siempre con prisas, cargada con una mochila enorme, y helada de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Que puto frío que hace. – se quejó con sequedad al entrar. – Hola ¿Y Law?

\- Ha ido a cambiarse – hizo una mueca – Ya sabes, se va a la montaña este finde con el Niñato…

\- Con Luffy – corrigió la chica molesta, y luego suspiró – Que suerte. Lo que daría yo por un solo fin de semana – Y era cierto. A Kid le constaba que Bonney no tenía tiempo libre, el que no estaba en clases o trabajando lo empleaba en estudiar. A él le parecía una locura machacarse así por algo que no tenía caso, pero Bonney no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer.

En ese momento salió Law con su ropa de calle, preparado para irse. - Hola Bonney – saludó al ver a la chica.

\- Hola Law. Oye, espera un segundo antes de irte – se puso a rebuscar en su bolso, que evidentemente tenía demasiadas cosas y estaba muy desordenado, porque la búsqueda se alargó bastante mientras la chica soltaba maldiciones sobre como se le perdía todo - ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! - sacó un volante publicitario y se lo tendió al chico, que frunció el ceño al mirarlo – Pensé que te podía interesar – habló atropelladamente ella – Es gratuito – se apresuró a añadir.

\- Gracias Bonney, pero no creo que … - empezó a rehusarse el chico, lo cual hizo que la joven inflara los carrillos.

\- ¡Oh vamos Law! Solo dale una mirada. Puede irte bien, piénsalo un poco antes de decir que no automáticamente – le regañó – A parte ahora tienes algo de ayuda, ¿no?

Kid resopló. Si, ayuda, ¿por cuanto tiempo? Observó con atención la cara de Law y se sorprendió al percibir cierto deje de duda dolida en sus ojos. Sin embargo sonrió a la chica con esa nueva sonrisa que le salía a veces – Gracias, tienes razón. Lo pensaré. - y dobló el papel para guardárselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Bonney sonrió también, satisfecha – Bien, me voy a cambiar. ¡Pásala bien con Lamie en la montaña Law! Nos vemos el lunes – se despidió para luego meterse en el vestuario.

\- Sí, adios. - se despidió Law escuetamente – Kid, no vayas a dejar a Bonney tirada otra vez. - agregó una vez que la chica desapareció, con cierto tono de reproche y advertencia. - Voy a estar fuera y no podré cubrirte.

\- ¿Todavía con eso? Joder Law, ni que lo hiciera siempre – se quejó Kid al verse cuestionado – Bah, lárgate de una vez.

\- Si, me largo.

Y tras ese breve intercambio de palabras, no demasiado amistoso, Law se fue. Kid sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, no era solo que Law se hubiera vuelto cercano a ese intruso… Es que se estaba alejando de él, y eso no era justo, para nada.

Se quedó sentado en la caja viendo a la gente pasar a través de la vidriera del escaparate. Se fijó en una pareja, ella se abrazaba de forma bastante pegajosa a él. Por un instante, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, evocó la imagen del Niñato saludando con un abrazo bastante efusivo a Law… Un rubor bastante impropio de él cubrió su cara. No podía ser, ¿verdad?

\- Bonney – llamó al cabo de un rato a su hermana, que ya había salido del vestuario con su uniforme y se había situado cerca, en la caja de al lado - ¿ Tu crees que… Bueno, piensas que al ni… A Luffy le guste Law? Ya sabes, en plan sexual.

Bonney lo miró sorprendida y luego compuso una expresión pícara – Oh Eustass, estás madurando. ¿Qué has comido para que te aumente así el IQ? ¡Estás hecho todo un detective!

Kid bufó – No seas pesada, te lo pregunto en serio.

La chica compuso una expresión de falsa inocencia - ¡Y en serio te lo digo! ¡Me fascinan tus dotes de observación! - Kid la miró de manera tal que parecía que fuera a quemarla viva. Bonney se rió para sus adentros – Vamos, vamos. Eres tan denso que me debes el poder chincharte – Se justificó – Y sí, aunque no solamente de forma sexual diría. Me parece evidente que el chaval está que bebe los vientos por Law. Por que a ver, se nota que es naturalmente sobón, por lo poco que le conozco, pero es que a Law le mira con los ojos de un cachorrito. - hizo una pausa – Y diría que es correspondido, o al menos esa sensación me da a mi.

¿Correspondido? No, imposible.

\- ¿Cómo que correspondido? Law no es gay – rechazó, intentado sonar convencido. Por un instante le vino a la mente la mirada cálida que su amigo le había dedicado al Niñato cuando le vio entrar por la puerta - Lo sabríamos.

\- ¿Por qué lo ibas a saber? ¿Alguna vez has hablado de estas cosas con él? - Kid guardó silencio. - ¿Lo ves? No puedes asegurarlo. Tampoco hemos visto nunca que saliera con nadie, o que le gustara alguien. Y a Law nunca le ha gustado que la gente lo ante sobajeando, a no ser que sea Lamie, pero cuando Luffy lo abraza no parece molestale. Al menos no se aparta. – le recordó. Era verdad, todo, y eso le inquietaba. - A parte la sexualidad es todo un mundo, Eustass. No tienes que ser gay para que te guste un chico. Yo lo veo bastante enchochado, que quieres que te diga.

Kid no quería verlo, pero lo veía. La evidencia estaba ahí. Resopló profundamente molesto – Pues vaya mierda. Ahora Law es marica – lo dijo sin pensar mucho, como una forma de dejar ir aunque fuera un poquito de su frustración.

Bonney lo miró como si mirara a un marciano - ¿Y…Se puede saber qué problema habría con eso de repente? - por su tono era muy evidente que se estaba enfadada de verdad, su voz sonaba gélida.

\- Nada … Es solo que no se, no me pegan – reculó Kid sabiendo que había dicho una tontería y bastante grande – Es un niño pijo hiperactivo y Law… Pues es Law.

\- ¡Ah! - Bonney puso los ojos en blanco. - Pues igual por eso, Eustass, son tan distintos que funcionan. Y para de una vez con el rollo de que si es pijo y que si no se qué. Luffy parece un buen tío y Law es más feliz ahora, ¿no puedes alegrarte aunque sea un poquitito por él?

\- ¿Cómo me voy a alegrar? - rezongó – No se, no confío en ese niñato, es demasiado… Como que vive en los mundos de yupi y no se entera de que van las cosas. Seguro que está jugando con él y a la de tres le va a dejar solo de nuevo. Y por su culpa Law se está alejando.

Bonney rodó los ojos. El comentario gratuitamente homofóbico de Kid ya la había molestado de sobremanera y no estaba para lidiar con sus prejuicios – No se está alejando de nosotros, simplemente ahora conoce a alguien más, alguien que puede ayudarle de verdad y que le hace feliz. Y no conoces al chico, no sabes si eso que dices es así. Personalmente dudo que alguien se enredara de esa forma en la vida de otra persona con una niña pequeña a su cargo si no fuera en serio. - expuso con hastío- ¿Por qué eres tan egoista, joder? Si Law está feliz es lo único que debería importante.

\- ¿Egoista yo? ¡Pues perdóname por darte un baño de realidad! Ese tío probablemente esté encaprichado como quien se encapricha con un juguete nuevo. Y oye, a ver quien recoge los pedazos luego de que se largue de nuevo a su vida de niño rico. - el también se había enfadado - ¿O te has olvidado de cómo es esta gente, Srta. Vinsmoke ? - Ichiji, Kid estaba hablando de Ichiji. Esa alusión hizo que Bonney viera todo rojo y no respondiera de sí.

\- No le co-no-ces – repitió Bonney con un enojo evidente – No tienes ni puta idea de quién es o cómo es su vida. Y la comparación te la ahorras, que ese capullo no pinta nada aquí. ¿Sabes que creo que te pasa? Que te da rabia porque estás celoso de ya no ser el principal apoyo de Law. ¿Pero sabes qué? Te voy a dar un "baño de realidad"¡Es que no puedes serlo! Porque tu vida es tan mierda como la suya, y al contrario que otros, no haces nada por mejorarla. Noooo, ¿Por qué iba a esforzarse la pobre víctima de la sociedad en algo? ¡Antes que se congele el infierno! Por eso no puedes ayudar a Law, porque lo único que harías sería arrastrarlo a tu pozo de mierda, pedazo de capullo.

\- Oh, perdón por ser consciente del lugar al que pertenezco. No sabía que reconocer mi lugar en el mundo me convertía en capullo. Al menos no me las dos de universitario intelectual – contratacó él, esta vez apuntando directamente a su hermana - ¡Soy Bonney, la chica universitaria! ¡La vida en el barrio bajo no es para mi, así que voy a liarme con un niño rico para que me mantenga! ¡Oooops, resulta que estaba comprometido! - dijo poniendo la voz aguda y un tono excesivamente afectado, para luego inclinarse hacia su hermana con gesto amenazante – Lástima que te salió mal la jugada, así quizás me hubiera librado de ti, zorra

Bonney abrió los ojos como platos. Una cosa era recordarle al capullo de Ichiji para exponer como eran (según él) todos los de su misma clase social… Pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, se hubiera esperado que Kid sacara su anterior y malograda relación para herirla en una discusión, no de esa manera. Y la había herido, mucho. Había hablado para despreciarla, a ella, a su talento y a su esfuerzo, justo como siempre hizo el mal nacido de su padre. Los labios de Bonney se tensaron en una línea fina, y le hubiera cruzado la cara a su hermano de una bofetada de no ser porque en ese momento entró un cliente. Los dos se quedaron callados, en silencio, esperando que el hombre que acababa de entrar, ajeno a la tensión palpable entre los dos, terminara de hacer sus compras.

\- Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra, cerdo – dijo finalmente la chica, en un susurro helado. - Y no vuelvas a casa, vete a chutarte por ahí como el yonki que eres.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Al cabo de dos horas Kid terminó su turno y se fue sin decir una palabra. Bonney, que llevaba todo ese tiempo aguantando las lágrimas, las dejó fluir silencionsamente, mientras apretaba los dientes. Al cabo de unos momentos se limpió la cara con la manga, furiosa consigo misma por ser tan débil, soltando un pequeño grito de frustración.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Mierda. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado al negocio. Levantó la vista pero al hacerlo no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos mientras la mandíbula le caía desencajada.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven rubio y con el flequillo extremadamente largo (tanto que cubría sus ojos) llegó a su casa tras un día agotador. Al acercarse se encontró a un chico pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos sentado en la escalera del portal, congelándose.

\- No estabas en casa, Killer – rezongó el susodicho, casi parecía que le estuviera echando en cara algo. El joven resopló.

\- Ya, es lo que tiene tener una vida, Kid. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- La he cagado tío – Killer alzó una ceja. Kid parecía verdaderamente afectado y nervioso, cosa rara en él. El solo hecho de que asumiera que "la había cagado" implicaba que había hecho algo realmente grave. Normalmente su orgullo era demasiado grande como para aceptar sus errores – Me he peleado con Bonney, la he llamado zorra por liarse con el capullo ese, el que tenía novia, y me ha echado de casa. - se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Has llamado zorra a tu hermana por eso? Tío, de verdad eres una basura– le soltó. - Va, levanta. - Kid obedeció en silencio, estaba pálido. El rubio abrió la puerta del portal e ingresó en el interior del edificio seguido por el pelirrojo.

Killer pensó que lo raro era que Bonney no lo hubiera echado de la casa antes, e incluso que Law lo siguiera soportando con tan estoica paciencia… Él mismo, si tuviera aprecio por su salud mental y psicológica, se alejaría… Pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Masoquismo decían que era - Tu duermes en el sofá – le advirtió cansado – Y haces la cena.

Algún día Kid iba a acabar con él, y sería enteramente su responsabilidad.

\- ¡Está todo blanco! ¡Parece una película! - Lamie, emocionada, tenía la cara pegada a ventanilla del coche.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez en la nieve, Lamie? - preguntó amablemente Kinnemon, con la vista fija en la carretera.

\- No se – repuso la niña – En Flevalence hace frío y suele nevar – explicó – Pero cuando vivíamos allí era muy pequeña como para acordarme.

\- Ya veo – contestó el hombre de Wano – Es una suerte que nevara. Así podréis jugar con el trineo.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par - ¿Tenéis un trineo? - su expresión comunicaba que no la despegarían del artefacto hasta la hora de la cena durante el día y medio que estarían allí.

Law, sentado en la tercera hilera de asientos de la enorme camioneta, miró también por la ventanilla, pensando en como cambian las cosas cuando uno tiene sus necesidades básicas cubiertas. Cuando vivían en Flevalence la nieve, lo mismo que la lluvia, había sido siempre un drama, un peligroso fenómenos que podía poner en riesgo sus vidas. Ahora, en cambio, desde el cálido interior del automóvil, era algo de agradecer, un adorno para un precioso paisaje. A través de la ventana se apreciaba un tupido bosque de pinos, a los que parecía que les hubieran espolvoreado azúcar glas encima.

Un peso suave cayó sobre su hombro. Era Luffy, que se había quedado dormido y había caído apoyado en él. Law no se atrevió a moverse, pero bajó la vista hacia sus manos que reposaban entre sus piernas. Algo estaba pasando con Luffy desde la semana pasada, y ese algo iba a acabar con sus nervios.

Desde que conocía al Sombrero de Paja su actitud hacia él (y hacia todos) había sido muy cariñosa. Era una persona "de piel", como se solía decir, y nunca lo había reprimido u ocultadol. Sabía que esa actitud no era exclusiva con él porque Luffy saludaba de la misma forma a todos sus allegados… Pero desde hacía unos días, estaba bastante seguro, las muestras de afecto del chico se habían incrementado considerablemente. Era como si el Sombrero de Paja hubiera perdido las nociones básicas de espacio personal, siempre estaba entrando en contacto con él de una u otra forma… Y Law simplemente colapsaba. Decir que le molestaban sería una mentira, pero tampoco le era cómodo. Le daba vergüenza, lo agitaba y le hacía sentir torpe a niveles difíciles de controlar, completamente abrumado.

Pero el cambio no solo era por parte de Luffy, Law también estaba cambiando. Y es que las continuas muestras de afecto o contactos físicos casuales que el chico tenía con él no serían ni la mitad de terribles para su ritmo cardiaco si no fuera porque Law mismo estaba afectado. Era demasiado consciente de cada detalle sobre Luffy, y con detalles se refería a todo, desde sus expresiones hasta cuestiones físicas. En ese mismo instante, por ejemplo, no podía dejar de notar el suave cosquilleo de su pelo, ligeramente alborotado, en el cuello. Tampoco podía dejar de sentir el suave aroma que despedía, lo ligero que era su cuerpo y lo cerca que estaban las manos del muchacho de las suyas. De nuevo, como tantas veces aquellos días, se puso a sudar de los nervios mientras sentía que su pulso golpeteaba frenético. Intentó concentrarse en el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana para no mirar a Luffy aún si en general se sentía inhundado por su presencia.

En ese momento Kinnemon dio un giro con el coche al pasar por una curva, y Luffy quedó más pegado aún a Law por acción de la fuerza centrífuga. El muchacho despertó abriendo los ojos con suavidad, como si estuviera levemente confundido… Y entonces su rostro se iluminó.

\- ¡Mira Torao! - exclavó señalando un pueblito que se veía aparecer tras la curva, tan espolvoreado de nieve como el bosque de alrededor - ¡Ya casi estamos!

Law tragó saliva. Al decir eso el Sombrero de Paja había tomado una de sus manos con efusividad, apretándola desde su entusiasmo, y su corazón había dado un vuelco. ¿Estaba preparado para pasar todo un fin de semana viviendo con él? El agarre duró solo unos segundos, después Luffy volvió a sentarse normalmente en su asiento, y la mano de Law, repentinamente vacía, se sintió extraña.

\- Verás como te encanta – añadió el chico con una sonrisa que otra vez aceleró de forma poco saludable el corazón de Law. Esa sonrisa también era nueva: una sonrisa suave en comparación a las de siempre, con un deje de cierto… ¿anhelo? Law no sabía definirlo, pero sabía que era malo para su presión arterial.

\- Seguro que sí – dijo no muy convencido y con la voz algo apretada.

Cuando llegaron el sol ya se había puesto, y una luz mortecina reflejada por la nieve iluminaba el pueblo donde estaba la casa de los Kozuki. La de Luffy quedaba un poco más lejos, montaña arriba, a las afueras.

\- Law, ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con Tama y Momo? - rogó Lamie, cargándose su mochila al hombro. - Porfa, porfa…

\- Lamie… No abusemos – intentó Law. Sabía que no tenía caso, sabía que todos, incluyendo los Kozuki, se podrían en contra… Pero tenía que intentarlo. En realidad tenía intenciones ocultas más allá de la mesura y darle una buena educación a su hermana: No quería quedarse a solas con Luffy.

\- ¡Por favor Law! - rogó entonces Tama, sumándose a las súplicas.

\- ¡Podremos jugar a play! - aportó también Momo.

\- No es ninguna molestia Law – apuntilló la señora Tsurujo

\- Vamos chico, no te pongas así – terminó por resolver Kinnemon – A parte, para eso hemos venido, ¿no? Para que los chavales se lo pasen bien. Deja que Lamie se quede en casa, y así te das un descanso.

Si, claro. Descanso se iba a dar, sobre todo. Miró de reojo a Luffy y este se econgió de hombros con una sonrisa. Law suspiró, había sido derrotado.

\- Vale – le dijo a la niña, a la cual inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos – Pero pórtate bien, ¿entendido?

Lamie asintió enérgicamente y Tsurujo sonrió con calidez – Lamie siempre se porta bien, ¿no es verdad? - Kinnemon asintió dándole la razón.

\- Ya podrían aprender dos que yo me sé de ella – comentó divertido mientras observaba a sus hijos de reojo.

El matrimonio le había tomado muchísimo cariño al par de hermanos. No era solo porque Lamie les parecía encantadora, si no porque la situación de la pequeña familia les recordaba a la suya propia cuando, hace varios años, habían llegado al país desde Wano. Law les parecía un chico trabajador y capaz que llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndose cargo de cosas que sobrepasaban su edad, y no podían más que empatizar con su precaria situación y ofrecer su apoyo ahí donde podían.

\- Vamos Torao – llamó Luffy poniéndose en marcha - ¡Lamie, chicos! ¡No vemos mañana!

\- ¡Hasta mañana! - se despidieron los niños.

El camino a la casa de Luffy se le hizo largo, y le hubiera resultado agradable si no fuera por la extrañeza de la situación. Luffy estaba callado, muy, de forma preocupante. Era cierto que sus invasiones del espacio personal y su cercano parloteo lo ponían nervioso, pero su silencio era todavía peor, mucho más angustiante. Salieron del pueblo y enfilaron por una carretera de tierra, al final de la cual Law pudo apreciar la casa. Era una casa vieja, de las de antes, con gruesas paredes de piedra y vigas de madera, sobre el tejado podía verse una chimenea.

\- Dadán me ha dicho que la ha dejado lista para que llegáramos – le informó Luffy, hablando por primera vez en el trayecto – y nos ha dejado lentejas para cenar. ¿Te gustan no? - Law asintió, oírlo hablar era tranquilizador tras casi 20 minutos de no decirse nada. Sin embargo la voz del chico sonaba extraña y tras decir aquello volvió a caer en un obstinado silencio.

Pronto llegaron a la casa, ya era casi de noche, pero gracias a la nieve, podía verse bien los alrededores: una parcela que lindaba con el bosque, un roble con una casa de madera entre sus recias ramas, un columpio construido con un neumático viejo… Todo era extremadamente "Luffy", el tipo de lugar donde uno imaginaría que un chico como el habría pasado los largos veranos y las navidades de su infancia y adolescencia. No era difícil imaginarse a un pequeño Sombrero de Paja correteando de aquí para allá, encaramado en el árbol o columpiándose con sus hermanos …

Aquel sentimiento le provocó algo de una incierta nostalgia. Estaba seguro de que debía ser bonito tener un lugar así, en el que almacenar recuerdos de una infancia alegre junto a personas queridas. Law nunca lo sabría. Antes, hacía tantísimo tiempo que apenas podía recordarlo, él también había tenido un sitio como ese, pero ahora yacía sepultado entre los escombros de un bombardeo y pilas y pilas de años de dolor y malos tratos. A lo único que podía aspirar era a darle a Lamie algo aunque fuera remotamente parecido… Pero de eso, en realidad, tampoco había sido capaz. Era Luffy quien compartía de forma desinteresada sus tesoros de la infancia con ella. Nuevamente le atenazó la ansiedad de no saber cuanto duraría eso, de cuanto tiempo disponían para disfrutar de forma tan contínua de la compañía del chico. ¿Que pasaría el año que viene? ¿Cómo afectaría a Lamie el inevitable distanciamiento? ¿Qué tan duro sería regresar a la vida que siempre tuvieron? Mientras todas estas preguntas se enredaban en su cabeza, seguía la espalda de Luffy, que caminaba delante, ajeno a su agitación… Por un instante temió que la pequeña figura se volatilizara, intangible.

Cruzaron la cerca de madera e ingresaron al interior de la casa. Como esperaba era sencilla y cálida, con vigas de madera cruzando el techo y un sofá y un par de butacas rodeando la chimenea, que tenía un buen atado de leña esperando a ser quemada al lado.

\- Deja las cosas aquí de momento – le indicó Luffy mientras dejaba caer su mochila pesadamente en una de las butacas. Como antes, su voz sonaba extraña. Law dejó su mochila en la misma butaca y se quedó en silencio, de pie, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- Yo … - empezó entonces a decir Luffy con una sonrisa ligera y voz dubitativa. ¿El qué? Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Law – Quiero mostrarte un sitio Torao. Ven. - terminó su frase al fin, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Vale- asintió siguiéndole.

Volvieron a salir al exterior y Luffy se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa para adentrarse en el bosque.

\- ¿Vamos a entrar al bosque con esta oscuridad? - señaló Law indeciso. Sabía bien que la prudencia no era precisamente el fuerte de su amigo.

\- Con la nieve se ve perfectamente – señaló el chico. Era verdad – Y conozco el camino, no nos vamos a perder, Torao

Era evidente que algo pasaba, Luffy no estaba como siempre, el aire no estaba como siempre, y Law tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ser, pero siguió caminando en medio del frío, sintiendo el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies. No supo durante cuanto tiempo caminaron en la soledad del bosque, pero en algún punto una luna grande, llena y redonda, se elevó en la noche. Finalmente, tras una subida, llegaron a un claro entre los árboles, al final del cual se apreciaba una suave loma que Luffy trepó sin muchas dificultades. Law lo siguió y cuando por fin estuvo arriba del todo no pudo evitar sentir que se quedaba sin aliento.

La vista era sencillamente preciosa. Las montañas cubiertas de bosque y nieve resplandecían bajo la luna de una forma mágica, y a lo lejos, no demasiado, se apreciaban las luces cálidas del pueblo, mientras que mucho más allá, sobre el horizonte, se veía la lejana ciudad iluminada contra el cielo nocturno. Un viento frío los recibió transportando el agradable olor de los pinos y la nieve virgen… Era un paisaje de ensueño.

\- Es bonito, ¿verdad? - dijo Luffy mirando en la misma dirección que él.

\- Sí, gracias – respondió el joven.

\- Este sitio lo descubrió Ace – le contó el chico – Cuando me siento intranquilo siempre me da paz. - Completó esbozando esa sonrisa extraña otra vez. ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso a verla? Había algo que no encajaba, lo sabía, y la ansiedad se lo comía por dentro. Temía que toda esa tensión se debiera a que el chico tuviera alguna mala noticia, algún problema...

Entonces Luffy hizo algo inesperado, se puso de pie enfrente suyo y lo miró directamente. Tenía la misma expresión que pondría si tuviera que dar un salto muy largo o trepar una montaña muy alta, el ceño fruncido y la boca tensa con seriedad. Law, sorprendido por el gesto, retrocedió instintivamente un paso ante la fiereza que emanaba.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que finalmente Luffy se arrojó hacia él sin demasiado cuidado, haciéndolo caer. El primer pensamiento de Law fue para agradecer que había una buena capa de nieve para amortiguar la caída, pero inmediatamente se hizo consciente de que tenía a Luffy abrazado a él, con fuerza, y con el rostro oculto contra su pecho. Nuevamente los nervios, el sudor a pesar del frío, la arritmia...

\- Sombrero de paja, ¿qué…? - empezó a decir mientras hacía el gesto de levantarse y apartar al muchacho, pero Luffy lo apretó con más fuerza y no lo dejó.

\- ¡Déjame hablar! - exclamó sin despegar su rostro de la chaqueta de Law. Desconcertado el joven se dio cuenta de que el menor estaba temblando. - Pensé que quería decírtelo a los ojos, y que podría hacerlo. Pero después de todo tengo mucho miedo – Law no entendía nada. - No quiero que huyas, no quiero que dejemos de vernos. Antes que nada eres mi amigo, Torao, no quiero perderte.

Law seguía sin entender ni jota de lo que Luffy le estaba diciendo, pero al menos podía percatarse de una cosa, y era que Luffy estaba sintiendo la misma ansiedad que él. Esta idea le dio ganas de reírse, y lo hizo, suavemente, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del chico. ¿Por qué iba él a querer huír de Luffy? Era absurdo. Lo único que había supuesto el muchacho desde que había llegado a su vida eran cosas buenas para su hermana y para él.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a perderme Luffy? Tu también eres mi amigo – Luffy dio un respingo y acto seguido apretó aún más el cuerpo de Law, pero no separó su rostro de este.

\- ¿Me prometes que no saldrás corriendo? - su voz le llegaba amortiguada. Law suspiró, la conversación se estaba poniendo incómoda, no solo por lo que decía Luffy, si no por lo que le pedía decir a él.

\- Palabra – se resignó al final, sintiendo como el calor subía por su cara a pesar del contacto frío de la nieve bajo su cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad? - volvió a insistir el más joven. Law se impacientó.

\- ¡Por el amor de dios Luffy! ¡Si, de verdad! Ahora levanta y dime lo que sea que quieres decir – exclamó.

Luffy tardó unos momentos más en reaccionar, pero finalmente se levantó un poco, permitiendo que Law se incorporara hasta quedar ambos frente a frente, el Sombrero de Paja de rodillas y Law sentado. Luffy volvió a inspirar hondo, para luego dejar salir el aire lentamente y mirarlo a los ojos. Law tragó saliva y el Sombrero de Paja se inclinó un poco hacia delante... Sentía la cara arder, pero aún así mantuvo la mirada alta.

\- Me gustas Torao – dijo al fin. - De hecho, te quiero muchísimo, y quiero estar siempre contigo...Si tu también me quieres. - había comenzado a hablar con convicción, pero al final de la frase había sentido flaquear su valor y terminó por desviar la mirada y volver su voz apenas un susurro. Pero Law pudo oirlo muy bien.

Se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, y de pronto sintió como si todas las piezas encajaran en su interior.¿Así que eso era lo qué les estaba pasando? Ahora todo cobraba sentido… Eso era. De pronto tuvo ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo como un lunático, y la arritmia, la arritmia por supuesto, volvió en todo su esplendor. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y se echó instintivamente para atrás. Luffy frunció el ceño.

\- Prometiste que no saldrías corriendo – le espetó, pero entonces pareció darse cuenta que se había inclinado demasiado hacia él, así que se echó hacia atrás de golpe. - Pero no tienes que responder nada, solo quiero que podamos ser amigos como hasta ahora, porqu...-

\- Luffy – llamó entonces Law con voz ronca , interrumpiendo así la marabunta de palabras del chico. Levantó los ojos hacia los del mayor, y se sorprendió al encontrarse una expresión de absoluta calidez, y por unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo

– Yo también – dijo entonces Law.

Luffy tragó saliva, sin terminar de creerse lo que oía. - ¿Tu también qué? - preguntó tontamente.

Law cerró los ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa, Luffy seguía empeñado en hacerlo decir cosas embarazosas … Carraspeó un poco y luego desvió los ojos hacia la luna, muda testigo del momento.

\- Que yo también te quiero.

No habría podido decir nada más aún si hubiera querido porque en ese instante Luffy se inclinó hacia él poniéndose a gatas y le besó en los labios. Fue un beso torpe, de apenas unos segundos, pero bastó para que los dos sintieran que el estómago les daba un vuelco. El menor se separó y miró a Law a los ojos, para luego dejarse caer sobre él, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del joven.

\- Ah, ¿Qué voy a hacer? - se dijo llevándose la mano al pecho – Siento que el amor no me cabe dentro del cuerpo. Que voy a explotar.

Y, por primera vez, fue Law quien lo apresó en un abrazo a Luffy, y no al revés.


End file.
